The Two Faced Civilian: Futari Taiyku
by VladhimirTheophile
Summary: This is a fictional story within My Hero Academia following an original character named Futari Taikyu. There will be characters that are in the manga present in this story. This story takes place sometime after chapter 191 in the manga so beware of spoilers. This story will contain action, mystery and drama. I hope you enjoy.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It was 9 a.m. on Wednesday morning. The sun radiated over the city of Musutafu as the trees lost their leaves. Futari was already awake, brushing his teeth. Futari is a 15 year old, 5ft' 10in black teen. He is 15 years old. His hairstyle is short on both size of his head and the top was well maintained, brushed hair. His eyebrow are normal sized but with little separations on the edges of each one. His pupils are caramel and circular. He has well-kempt chin hair as his facial hair. His body is quite lean with long, toned legs and arms. He is also sporting a six-pack. After finishing his daily hygiene, he put clothes on. As he walked downstairs he looked around the house, observing it. The house last year was a nice average looking middle-class Japanese home but now it was clear that it hasn't been maintained in a while. This is because Shukuchi Taikyu, Futari's adopted father had left his job 10 months ago and has been so focused on job searching that he had not had services done to the house (not that he could really afford it anyway) nor did he have time to fix it up himself. Shukuchi is a well-built Japanese man with a goatee. He is 6ft 1in. His hair is brown and spiky standing up. He has sapphire eyes. The place was clean enough to not have bugs but very disorganized with all sorts of job searching magazines. Shukuchi's belongings were all over the floor, some dropped, some clearly thrown. Books were everywhere. Some of the plugs in the house didn't work, the faucets didn't drain correctly, and the paint was starting to flake off the walls.

"I didn't get a good look at the house yesterday because I was just happy to be home but this place really has lost some its...grace hasn't it?" Futari asked with a face of slight irritation as he got to the bottom of the steps.

"Yeah well…that's what happens when you don't have a secure job for a year. Take notes kid. This is what not to do with your life." His father answered with a grin on his face. It was clear as day that the grin was a mask hiding the pain he felt. Futari immediately felt guilty

"I'm sor-," Futari started.

"Stop. We already talked about this. None of this is your fault so don't apologize," Shukuchi aggressively said with a stern look on his face. "Unless you were apologizing for that insensitive comment. Then, by all means, grovel at my feet," Shukuchi said smirking at Futari.

"Heh. Well, I was apologizing for both I guess. I'll be entering that tournament down in Tokyo today." Futari said smiling back at his dad as he began to make himself breakfast.

"Tsk. Foolish child. I have a job now. It took a while but now I'm an ability grader for the pro heroes and semi-pro heroes. It actually pays decently. I'll have this place fixed up after my first paycheck. There's no need to enter the tournament. You should be looking to apply to hero schools." Shukuchi said as he got eggs out of the fridge and handed them to Futari.

Futari reacted in bewilderment then disgust. "Hero school? Are you serious? Disgusting. I won't indulge in that political circus." Futari cracks 3 eggs on the hot pan. "Plus, I have a something I want to prove and to do that, I can't be a hero. Anyhow, the prize pool 1,100,000 yen. We could instantly get the plumbing, paint, and electricity taken care of and then you can pocket the rest of the money plus pocket your upcoming paycheck. Not to mention I want to see how strong I am with a partial transformation."

"Futari. You'd easily be a top 10 pro hero if you just formally went to a hero school. Are you telling me that your goal is so important that you would sacrifice that potential?" Shukuchi asked as he watched Futari season the eggs and place the bacon into the pan.

"Yes," Futari answered with a straight face.

"And test your strength? I don't know about that. We really don't need you actively using your quirk." Shukuchi stated this with great concern. He wrinkled his forehead.

Futari turned off the stove and put both the eggs and bacon onto a plate. "I won't use my quirk fully. I want to see how strong I am with a partial transformation. I promise."

"Alright fine. I'll make some calls."

"Make some calls?' Futari takes a bite into his meal. "What do you mean?"

"Obviously, I'm going to watch my son compete! Plus, I can do your entry card since you are going to be a late entry."

"Dad…you really don't- "

"I'm going."

"Fine. It starts at 1 pm. I'm going to head down there now to get a feel for the stadium. You'll do all my paperwork?"

"Yeah, I got it. Go, my son." Futari gets up and puts on his shoes. "Futari."

"Yeah?"

"Do not get yourself into trouble please."

Futari smiles cheek to cheek will his white teeth out. "I won't."

"Very reassuring," Shukuchi says sarcastically.

 **3 hours later…**

Shukuchi stepped out of his car. The stadium was filled to the brim but that was to be expected. The event that was taking place was the "Tokyo Festival." Essentially, it's a tournament sponsored by the Hype Beast hero, Bombastic that is used to show off Japan's civilian talent. In this tournament, people all across Japan come to compete for a large sum of money and notoriety. Heroes and student heroes are not allowed in this as they would pretty much destroy all the normal civilians participating. Think of it like the U.A. Sports Festival but for common people.

Shukuchi walked into the stadium, showing the outrageously expensive ticket he bought to the receptionist. I might as well have entered the tournament instead since the last-minute ticket prices are insane! Futari better win some money because a poor man like me should not be spending money like this, Shukuchi bitterly thought. Shukuchi found his seat and met eyes with a familiar face. "Eraserhead!" He shouted with surprise.

"Oh. I didn't even know you were still alive." Aizawa dryly said.

"Ha! I could say the same thing. I am surprised the media hasn't already tried to publicly execute you after all the crap UA has gone through!"

"Tsk. Go on some internet forums and you'll see people asking for that execution."

"How have you been?"

"Tired."

"And the sky is blue."

"Stressed. This class is quite a bit to manage this year."

Shukuchi looked over Aizawa's shoulders. "Wow! I didn't even realize you brought your class. I'll be damned. You still have 19 students. I guess even rocks can crumble a bit huh?"

"Shut up."

Shukuchi shrugs. "But then again, it looks like you expelled one."

"There is still 20. Invisible Girl is absent today."

"So, you expelled no one?! Wooooow. Are you getting soft?!"

"Shut up."

"And coming to the Tokyo Festival? Looks like you are taking a vacation from teaching today to? For shame Aizawa."

"I brought them here to learn from something for the civilians competing. Civilians are very unorthodox since 99% of them aren't formally trained. They end up being quite erratic. Most villains are in the same boat; untrained morons. I want them to learn about how normal unorganized villains may come at them."

Shukuchi smiles and puts his thumbs up. "That's a great excuse for going on vacation!"

"Shut up… How's your son?"

"He's surprisingly upbeat, to be honest. I can't believe this is the first thing he wanted to do. He wants to assess his strength."

"How strong do you think he is now?"

"Honestly, he's had a lot of free time to train over the last year. He's probably as strong as high-rank pro hero if he goes all out."

"I know you are in the ability grading business now but that's impossible."

"Ah ha! So, you have been checking on me!... Aizawa, I know he's my son but you know better than most that I don't lie often."

"As strong as a high-rank pro hero at 16 years old? That's pretty hard to believe if I'm being honest."

"I don't know why it's that unbelievable. Hero ranks are skewed by the rankings of popularity and hero approval rating. It's not really an accurate measure of how strong a hero is. A lot of high-rank heroes are mediocre in the fighting department. Look at you. You aren't even a ranked hero and you can beat almost every hero from rank 20 and down. Plus, the kids at the top of their class in hero schools are usually able to go toe to toe with anyone by their junior year. I've read about some of the kids in your class. I'm sure they'll be the same. My son didn't have to worry about any other school subjects or a social life for one year. He only focused on strengthening himself for 365 days so it'd make sense that he'd progress as much as he has."

"I see your point. You already missed 2 brackets so I'm guessing he's in this one.

"ARE! YOU! READY!" shouts Bombastic from the Announcer booth.

The audience goes absolutely crazy

Aizawa covers his ears and becomes incredibly annoyed at the noise.

Bombastic pulls the mic closer "You have already seennnnnnnnn… the battle royal challenge. You have already seennnnnnnn Man Hunter Tag. THIS BRACKET IS GOING TO 'CLIMB'"

The Tokyo stadium was redesigned a few years back to have shutter doors under the turf so that it could allow different terrains to be used. These different terrains were created underground and then brought up by a hydraulic system. The stadium floor opened up and a 1000 ft incomplete skyscraper rose out of the ground trembling the stadium as it rises.

"This game is simple. The top 10 people with the highest amount of points move on. To get points, you eliminate other people. To eliminate someone, you knock them off a skyscraper. Don't worry. One of our heroes with flight quirks will catch you. Out of the 11 floors, the 9 middle floors have strong robots that you can eliminate for a massive 100 points. However, if you take out the robot in a group, the points will be divided amongst that group evenly. You guys could eliminate each other or you could fight some of the raid boss robots and share the points! HMMMMMMM. Which will the competitors choose? The game will end when there's one competitor left standing or 30 minutes have passed. Once you are eliminated you cannot earn more point and must wait until the game is over to see your results. As you can see all of the competitors are on the bottom floor."

The floor was made of nice granite but of course, there were no walls since the audience needed to see. The frame of the building was made out of reinforced steel. Amongst the crowd of 100 contenders, Futari was amongst them towards the edge of the floor.

"This is so congested. Why did they think fitting 100 people on a single floor would be a good idea? This is actually awful. Doesn't seem very safe either. Futari complained as he looked off the edge of the floor. Futari began to ponder. I'm at the edge of this floor. This is basically a free for all exercise. Someone will try to push me off this for sure.

Bombastic breathes deeply into the microphone. "THE COMPETITORS ARE SET. ARE YOU GUYS READY TO SEE THE MAYHEM?! I KNOW I AM."

Futari planted himself on the floor and began to think. _Here we go. Which person will try to push me off first?_ He didn't even have to turn his head because his eyes meant with a huge man who was staring at him with the largest smile a person could possibly have. Bingo. That woman to my right is also staring at me. Futari smiled back to the man with his head cocked to the right.

"READY?"

In that instance, Futari mumbled, "veins" and his veins slowly became a blackish green color.

"SET."

Futari dropped the smile on his face and gave the large man an intense straight face. The man began to sweat a bit.

"GO!"


	2. Chapter 1: The Tokyo Festival

**Chapter 1: The Tokyo Festival**

The large man lunged forward, his fingers turning into rope to entangle Futari. Futari's face remained the same. Futari jumped high into the air. Out of the corner of large man's left eye, he sees a woman who was also lunging. _Did we both lunge at him?_ Futari flipped while in the air so that his feet touch the ceiling. The man's rope quirk ensnares the woman but heat began emanating from her body, burning the rope. _A heat quirk? Wait, where's the first guy?_

By the time the man had this though it was too late for him and this woman. Futari's foot was already on the man's back pushing him away. _I'd say it's nothing personal, but you came after me first so good luck._ Futari thought to himself _._ The kick knocked all the wind out of the man's body sending him flying forward. All 6'5 250lbs of him went careening into the woman knocking them both of the building. Futari lands cleanly on both feet. _Alright. Let's get this done,_ he thought to himself. During the first 30 seconds of the competition 45 people were eliminated. This chaos would have continued, but it was interrupted by woman whose quirk that makes people in a given radius pay attention to her.

She clears her throat and says, "Everyone we need to calm down. We should try to take out some of the 9 bosses and get points for ourselves on the board. And then try to take each other out a bit later."

Everyone nodded their head in agreement but right as they got ready to begin running up the stairs to get to the first raid boss, Futari already approached it.

Bombastic flew out of seat. "WHAT IS THIS? This competitor has already gone 100ft up to the first boss… and my sources are telling me that's competitor Futari Taikyu. These bosses are designed to be taken out by multiple people. He could be in a VERY bad situation."

Shukuchi sits there unsurprised with his arms folded. "Yeah he's not exactly a team player anyway…."

Aizawa looks at Shukuchi. "He not going to use his actively use his quirk, right? Let's see what he does."

The robot began to move but Futari made his move first. With he quickly grabbed loose steel beam on the floor and charged the robot. Robot's hand to switched to a massive industrial fan.

Futari eyes widened. "What the- " The fan activated creating a massive gust of wind which even made the steel beams holding up the building rustle.

Bombastic began his usual antics. "This fan is powerful enough to move trucks down the street while being in park! Any normal person would be sent flying without strength enhancement quirk.

The audience began getting riled up.

Futari running at full speed into the wind was still being pushed back at a decent pace. _Seriously? Even at top speed I can't even cancel out the force from this wind. I guess this is what happens when you don't have a speed quirk. Using my actual abilities would make this much easier but…_ Futari tried to run to left and noticed that the fan moved very slowly to center him in the gust. The fan's gust also did not cover the whole width and height of the room. Futari was getting close to the edge of the platform. He had to make his move. Futari ran back to the right to center himself in the room again then drove the steel beam into the floor, making it an anchor. Futari took a deep breath while holding on to the beam as tightly as he could.

Bombastic continued his hype. "HE'S AT A STALEMATE. UH OH."

Futari lifted the beam with both hands in chokehold and threw it with incredible force behind his head.

"HE'S GIVING UP."

The beam crashed into the ceiling on an angle, a few dozen feet behind Futari. Following the motion of the throw, he completed a back handspring. The wind sent him way further back than normal but he accounted for that. When he landed on his feet, he almost instantly jumped backwards to land a few dozen feet backward, flippng his body so that his feet land on the ceiling, next to the beam. Futari gripped the beam and pressed off the ceiling to the left ripping the beam out of the ceiling as the fan tried to turn towards him. Before getting thebeam and himself caught in the gust of wind, Futari shouted and threw the beam hard enough to sound like a gunshot before getting it and himself caught in the gust of wind. The beam hit the robot right in the middle of its head disabling the machine.

"Tsk. Nuisance." Futari said while wiping the sweat of his face.

The audience was eerily slient. Futari walked to the robot and ripped the steel beam out of it's face then noticed the dreadful silence. "What the hell is happening?"

Mina Ashido explodes out of here seat yelling, "WOW. THIS GUY IS BADASS!"

The audience exploded into cheers, standing ovations, and awestruck expression.

Futari cringed from all the sudden noise before adjusting to it. "Is it really that big of a deal? Anyone with a fairly strong long range quirk would have done just fine," he said to himself.

Bombastic snapped out of his state of awe. "I apologize everyone. I simply could not believe what I just saw. A civilian just soloed one of these specially designed machines. He can't be your average video game playing teenage. I'm guessing he has some kind of strength enhancing quirk but on his sheet here it says he has a transformation type! It's probably a typo. He has 102 points already! Let's see where these points came from!" The jumbotron replays Futari eliminating the man and woman at the beginning and then how he destroyed the robot.

Aizawa has a slight grin on his face. "Your son isn't terrible at using his surroundings. I'm impressed."

Shukuchi laugh. "Well quick thinking and creativity are pretty much necessary for him."

Deku was focused on analyzing Futari's performance. "He's in the same ballpark as my strength and speed when I use 5% full cowl. However, he seems to have some advanced awareness of because when he opted to jump to ceiling at the beginning of the match, he already knew the woman to his right would be coming after him along with the man in front of him even though he never turned to see her before the match started.. Otherwise, considering his strength levels, he would have just engaged the man directly. What quirk is that? A quirk that gives strength enhancement, speed enhancement and advanced perspection? I know his veins look a bit strange, so he's clearly using a quirk but do discolored veins really count as a transformation quirk? Furthermore-"

Uraraka taps Deku on the shoulder. "Deku? Are you mumbling to yourself again?"

"Ah! U-U-Uraraka! Um. Well yeah. I'm just trying to figure out what his quirk is."

"Well it doesn't look like you'll get anymore displays." Uraraka points back to the skyscaper as she finished that sentence.

Futari jumped off eliminating himself.

The audience doesn't understand and is then riddled with confusing comment like "Wait, what?" and "what the hell did you do that for?"

Bombastic joins in the confusion. "Why on earth would he eliminate himself?!"

Even the other competitors who were in the competition were utterly confused but relieved.

Bakugo begins to get irritated. "Most of the people in this audience are dumb asses. It makes no sense for him to have to fight anymore with all those points. "

Futari walks over to one of the standby heroes and asks for a microphone.

Bombastic gets word of this. "Futari is asking to be able to speak to everyone here. SHHHHH. Let's listen to what he has to say."

The dark veins on Futari's arms, face and legs began to slowly fade as he is handed the microphone. He taps it sending out a huge thump that startles the quiet audience. He puts the mic to his mouth. "My bad. I didn't realize it was so loud. Anyway, I'll keep this simple. My score is 102 pts. There are 55 people left. Even if someone eliminates everyone left they'd have 54 points. You guys could take out the next 8 bosses. But you'd be splitting 100 points between 55 of you 8 times. So that's like what? 16 pts for all that work? Sounds pretty dumb to me. You all might as well just eliminate each other." Futari gave the mic back to one of the standby heroes and walked of. In that moment, the competitors all looked at each other then all hell broke loose. As people went flying of the skyscaper and getting caught by heroes with flying quirks. Shukuchi sent a message on his phone. Futari walked back into the locker room to get water. He looked at his phone and saw a message from his father.

 _Scumbag. Lol._

Futari smiled and began to down his drink. Pulling out his book about aquatic animals, he began reading as he waited for the next round

*About one hour passes*

Shukuchi came back to his seat with a hot dog in his left and a chicken Caesar salad in his right. He takes a seat next to Aizawa again.

"Here. I'm sure you haven't eaten lunch yet." Shukuchi stretches his right arm towards Aizawa.

Aizawa glares at the salad. "I didn't need you to buy food for me."

"So you are going to let me waste yen because you want to act like a tsundere?"

"Tsk." Aizawa grabs the salad. "Thanks."

"WAIT. WHAT DID YOU SAY?! DID YOU JUST THANK ME?!"

"Why does everyone who sit around me have to be so noisy?" Aizawa takes a bite of the salad.

"Oh please. We both know Present Mic is much worse than me. That shouldn't even be debatable."

"Shu, after this tournament come back to U.A. with me so I can dismiss the students and then come to dinner with me. I need to discuss something with you."

"Aizawa, I thought you knew that I don't swing that way. Tell Midnight to ask me to dinner though. I'll gladly say yes."

"I'm serious." Aizawa looked at Shukuchi with the most serious face imaginable.

The smile on Shukuchi dropped dramatically. "You are going to ask me something that'll piss me off. I can tell already."

"I hope you enjoy your intermission BECAUSE WE ARE ABOUT TO GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD," Bombastic said with his foot on top of the desk in front of him.

The 30 competitors began walking, running or anything in between onto the field. Some even danced onto the stage getting mixed reactions as some of them are terrible at dancing. Futari just casually walked into the field and positioned himself in the corner of the turf.

Bombastic moved the mic closer to his mouth. "The winner of this next game gets 1.1-million-yen prize pool!" The ceiling of the announcer booth opens up and a giant sapphire check slowly comes up to be seen. The audience and even competitors began cheering to the top of their lungs. While this cheering was going on Futari stood there analyzing the other 29 competitors trying to figure out what exactly they are going to do. The atmosphere of the stadium became electric. "This game is going to be an active one. Don't worry it isn't that complicated." A referee walked out of the stadium on to the field holding a bag containing 42in flag football belts. "Each competitor will wear one of these belts. Everyone will be trying to pull out each other's flags. If a flag gets pulled out of belt, you are eliminated. You cannot hide the flags in anyway and you cannot do any lethal attacks unless you want to disqualified. Now… you didn't actually think we would do this on a normal turf field did you?!" Just then the turf opened up swiftly like a trap door causing the competitors to almost fall. Then a city like landscape rose out of the floor. The new landscape had medium sized business buildings with dirt paths and a sector of middle class houses. Futari ended up on top of one business buildings. Camera drones began to swarm around the landscape so that the audience could follow the action.

Shukuchi began to laugh hysterically. "This is thanks to influence of your crazy hero private school, Aizawa. Look at this landscape! It's something right of a hero test area."

Aizawa sighed. "So, this is where some of our tax money goes to."

Futari fastened the belt given to him. He kept both flags on the front side of his body on the quads of his legs. He looked around to see if any of the competitors were near him. He saw no one. Futari sighed and sat down. _Good. Now I can just sit up here and wait out for everyone to eliminate each other._ Futari planned to himself.

Bombastic came back onto the microphone. "ALRIGHT. LET ME HEAR YOUR HYPE!"

The audience began to roar intensifying the already powerful atmosphere. Futari's veins began to change color though he was still relaxed.

Let's do it! Readyyyyyy! Seeeet! GOOOOO!

Suddenly 4 figures appeared on all 4 sides of Futari's building and one appeared above Futari crashing into where Futari was sitting creating a cloud smoke. Futari threw himself backwards right before this man landed on him landing on his feet with his hands in a boxing stance.

"Damn. That's unfortunate. I thought you let your guard down. That would have made this a lot easier."


	3. Chapter 2: The Tokyo Festival Part 2

**Chapter 2: Tokyo Festival part 2**

The man who said this is named Yu. He was a lean man in his 20s. "We saw you in the 3rd bracket. You are monstrous, so a few people and I here decided it'd be smart to try to take you out first."

Futari looked to his left and right and to his dismay there were 5 people standing in front of him. Futari looked at Yu and noted that Yu must have some kind of speed quirk considering how fast he found me. In fact, all of them must have movement quirks because they were all able to scale a 3-story building in a few seconds. "Ha! I guess I shouldn't be surprised that people would decide to team up on me. Alright. Let's see if you can make use of your numbers." Futari stomps his back foot creating a huge cloud of smoke.

Yu took the lead. "Hold on guys." He saw the smoke shift to the left. Here he is. "Left guys!" Yu used his quirk, spring foot which it allows him to grow springs out of his foot. These springs generate much more force than normal springs. He flew forward. A rock came out of the smoke on the left. Yu had already begun his jump. Yu panicked. What?! Hiro, another man in Yu's group, directed himself to the right side of the smoke cloud using his shoulder blade jet quirk. His quirk allows him to push air out of his shoulder blades sending him forward while he is running. "You aren't fooling anyone!

Hiro and Yu came to the smoke cloud and saw nothing but a hole in the floor. A hand jutted out of the floor from under one of Yu's allies toward the opposite side of the roof, grabbing his flag and ripping it off. The hand then disappeared back into the floor.

The man got extremely angry. "Are you serious?!" He looked and saw his name crossed out with a ref gesturing him to be escorted. "I should have never followed your lead, Yu." The man began to get escorted out.

Yu was bewildered. It only took about a couple second for him and Hiro to lunge at Futari in the smoke. That means Futari stomped the floor creating the hole big enough to fall through, grabbed a small rock from the debris, threw that rock to his left to make it seem like he'd blitz to the left, ran along the level below this rooftop and took his allies flag by forcing his hand through the rooftop floor before disappearing. His thought process is phenomenally quick, and he is strong as hell. _I should not even bother trying to take this kid out_ , Yu thought to himself. Suddenly Hiro, ripped Yu's flag off while Yu's guard was down.

Hiro smiled maliciously, "Sorry but there's a lot of money at stake here. We shouldn't even bother going after this kid so the deal is off." Yu was shaken to his core by a mixture of anger and despair.

Meanwhile, Futari was down in the middle of the same building within a cubicle area. Futari began to reassure himself. Trying to take flags from all those guys at once would be trouble if they all had movement quirks. There's a solid chance they'd get my flag if I took them head on. It's better if I just lay low over here. Futari walked over to the window to see who was left. There were already 15 people left and he began to laugh hysterically when he saw that most of Yu's group was out besides Hiro. "I guess that alliance was short lived." Suddenly the building began to rumble as if it was going to collapse. Futari jumped off the window of the building because he thought that the building was crumbling. As he landed outside he realized the building was not falling but rather the landscape itself. _Is the mechanism that brought this environment up failing? Why is it falling? I need to get moving._ Futari thought to himself as he began to run as fast as he could to the edge of the landscape. The plan was to get to a building rooftop near the end of the landscape and jump up past the height where the turf closes. Hopefully, it'll close so that he lands on the turf, otherwise, he'll just use his quirk so he doesn't get trapped under the stadium. As he ran, the ground shifted his feet. "What the-" The ground suddenly became mud and Futari began losing his balance. "Damn it. Who's quirk is this?!" Futari pushed through his feet and launched himself into the air. The mud began to shift and rise quickly after him. Futari landed sideways on the side of a building and launched himself in a different building's rooftop across the street. "I don't know who's doing this, but the landscape is going back under the stadium! We really don't have time for this!"

Bombastic comes back to the microphone with food in his mouth. "So- *chews* -as some of you may- *chews* -have noticed the stadium- *swallows* -the hot dogs in this place are great! Anyway, the landscape you see in front of you is slowing going back into the stadium's underground area. If you are in that landscape when the shutters close, you are eliminated!"

Futari was still dodging the mud waves. "I figured that was the case. I need to get up these walls. This person with the mud quirk, their attacks are accurate, so they must be able to see me." Futari began to look around as he dodged the onslaught of mud. Then finally about 100 yards away he spots red hair. Bingo. He jumped on the ledge of the building and lept in the direction of the assailant. He noticed that the mud wasn't manifesting in the sky. He landed near the building the person was on grabbing a window washers rope. He was close enough for the person to hear him. "Look, buddy, if we fight now we are both going to be eliminated. Why don't we try to get above the turf shutters then we can get rid of one another"

The person began to speak, "I'm not your buddy-" A woman Futari thought to himself "-and I don't need to be told when I can and cannot fight you. Getting above the shutters will be easy for me."

Before Futari could respond the woman peered over the edge and located him. He looked up at her. _She actually doesn't look at that bad,_ he thought to himself. But I think I have a gist of her quirk. Futari was about to bounce off the building wall but he saw that the granite had become mud. "Shit," He mumbled. He let go of the rope.

The woman smiled, "Brown Stream." The mud jutted from the side of the building but Futari was already falling so he narrowly dodged. Futari glanced down at the side of the building and saw she already prepped another mud pool while the stream above him stopped moving rapidly because she was no longer manipulating that mud. He grabbed the rope and using his momentum from the fall he swung his legs and torso forward away from the building which caused the rope to swing away from the building. He let go allowing himself to fly dozens of feet away and began running as soon as he landed on the ground. The woman got annoyed. "Tsk. Such a slippery bastard."

He peeked upward and saw that the landscape was already almost completely under the level where the turf shutters would close. The top of buildings at the edge of the landscape was right next to the shutters doors. He didn't have much time. That lady caused me such a detour. In fact, why isn't she attacking? He looked around and didn't see her or her mud. She must have gone to the top of the shutters which is something that I need to do too. The landscape's highest point, which was a phone tower, was now under the shutters but Futari arrived at that point which was a phone tower and began scaling it, climbing and jumping when he could. He got to the top of the tower and leeped up to grab the shutter doors edge and pulled himself above them. "Phew. I didn't think I'd be climbing this much. I would have joined a damn hiking club if I wanted that," Futari said as he stood up. As he stood up a ref stood in front of him telling him to stay put. He observed who was left. "Wait, seriously?" Futari found himself staring down a beautiful red-haired woman. "Everyone else was eliminated, already?"

The woman looked slightly irritated, frowning. "I figured you wouldn't have time to get out of there… how annoying."


	4. Chapter 3: Forced to UA

**Chapter 3: Forced to UA**

Futari glared at her standing about 20 yards away. "You should have just eliminated me when I was climbing above the shutters."

"Oh, believe me, I would have but as you can see the refs told me not to attack since this is a safe zone."

Futari and the woman were instructed to walk off off the turf and up to the middle of the stairs on opposing ends of the stadium. Bombastic began hyping up the crowd. "On the left side, we have the monstrous, roided out kid, FuuuuuuuuTARRRRRIIIIIIIII! He has eliminated one competitor this stage but destroyed a raid boss robot and eliminated two others in the 3rd bracket! He has a strength enhancement quirk!"

The audience erupted. Futari grimaced. "Roided out? Shouldn't I be more buff with like 30 more pounds in muscle? And strength enhancement? Pretty sure that isn't what my dad wrote down unless he is trolling."

Shokuchi was standing on top of his seat. "COME ON FUTARI. WIN AND GET THAT WOMANS NUMBER FOR ME! SHE'S TOO OLD FOR YOU BUT I GOT THIS."

Aizawa's left eye began twitching. "Oi, can you stop acting like a perverted dumbass?"

Hmph! You wouldn't understand. You've got women coming after you like a swarm of bees. You have fan clubs of women registered all over Japan! Midnight and Ms. Joke are both 10s! But for me, I haven't dated a woman in years!"

"Wasn't that by choice?"

"Not important! COME ON FUTARI!"

Bombastic's hype continued. "In the right corner, we've got Chikyū Ātisuto! She is a freelance sculpture artist. She's eliminated 12 out of the 30 competitors so far and is looking for her 13th! She has a mud manipulation quirk."

Futari was shocked. "A sculpture artist?! She's strong enough to be a pro hero!" The audience exploded in cheers for Chikyū, predominantly men who liked what they saw.

Shokuchi was among these men. "COME CHIKYŪ. TEACH THAT BOY SOME DISCIPLINE.

Aizawa was holding his head trying to massage away a headache. "You are the scum of the earth."

"Shut up! She needs to know how supportive I am for her cause." Shokuchi began to think. _This woman will be tough for Futari to beat with just the passive abilities of his quirk. Her quirk mastery is impressive and excellent for zoning close range fighters. This is the test you wanted, right my son?_

Bombastic began to speak. "Now, Chikyū, since you got up here first you can choose the terrain."

Chikyū pondered for a second? "Do you guys have a marshland?"

"Yes, ma'am! And Futari what do you want?"

"Rocky hills please."

"No problem."

The audience began to murmur amongst themselves. "Rocky hills? Can't she just turn that into mud too?"

Chikyū began to do a haughty laugh. "You hear the audience, don't you? I can just turn the rocky hills into mud as well." The shutter doors began to open revealing rocky mountains with a marshland floor.

Futari smiled. "Veins," Futari mumbled. His black veins reappeared.

"You won't smile after you lose that's for sure. I hope you don't have a problem hurting a woman," she said as she placed herself within the marshland.

Futari jumped on top of a rocky hill on his side of the stadium. "I haven't a single problem removing a person that is in my way."

"LET'S START THIS LAST ROUND."

Futari dodged to left immediately as the mud puddle formed where he previously stood. _Predictable,_ Futari bragged to himself. Then, quickly, he drove his hands through the ground and lifted, destroying the floor and sending sizeable boulders into the air. He strafed to the left as the mud came towards him and jumped onto one of the boulders. The mud wave contorted and flew upwards. Ok. I know exactly how her quirk works. He jumped off the boulder to another nearby, launching the previous boulder towards her.

Chikyū eyes widened as the launched boulder flew towards her. The mud wave coming towards Futari suddenly stopped, turning into normal mud and fell to the ground down. He then dug his hands into the boulder he was standing on, then flipped and threw the second boulder much faster than the first one. Chikyu began putting a mud wall in front of her to stop the boulder because she assumed it was intending to hit her. "Aren't lethal attacks against the rules?!" Just then the second boulder smashed the first boulder creating debris. She continued to hold the wall up. Where'd he go?! She searched around for him when she heard a step behind and to the left of her. She spun around and saw the man sprinting at her at an incredible clip, holding stones in his hand about 50 yards back. She tried to use the mud under his feet as he approached but he moved too quickly so she chose to control an area directly between her and him about 15 feet in front of her.

Futari heard mud rising behind him about a quarter of a second after each step. She's trying to trap my feet, but the mud can't act fast enough. Suddenly, he stopped hearing the mud rising behind him. _She's planning something, but it shouldn't matter,_ He thought to himself. He has 3 rocks in between the fingers of each hand, 6 rocks total. He threw one rock at her as hard as he could. He cut to left and threw another rock. He jumped in the air and threw a third rock.

She saw how quickly theses rocks were traveling so she shifted her attention to blocking these rocks. She put up a thick half dome in front of her to block the stones. Then to her left, he was 10 feet away. A fourth stone was thrown at her. She couldn't shift the dome because the first three rocks were still coming to her so made a thick mud column to block this 4thstone. The first 3 stones then collided with the half dome but there was no time to readjust the barrier because he appeared to the left of her column with his fist clenched to hit her. She began to panic. _He's going to hit me in the face. Quickly! I need to move to extend some mud from the column to block the hit._ She thought to herself.

Futari successfully got close enough to hit her. With an almost sadistic smile on his face, he calmly said, "Sleep." Futari's left foot firmly planted into the marshland sending ripples through the dirty water. In the background you could hear Bombastic yelling into the mic, the audience roaring with both boos and awes alike. The top part of the mud column and the mud under his feet began to shift but seemingly in slow motion. There wasn't a chance, they'd move fast enough to block the punch or to eliminate him beforehand. His torso shifted and sent his fist with massive momentum.

Chikyū closed her eyes scared out of her mind. This will hurt so much. I hope my face doesn't get messed up. She waited a moment. Nothing connected with her face. Did I get hit so hard that I can't even tell? Am I actually knocked out? Through the sounds of her thoughts the screaming crowd and her breathing she heard in a calm almost playful voice, "You seem to have forgotten the goal of this game, pretty woman." She slowly opened her eyes and saw not a fist, but a man turned around, walking away holding a flag in his left hand.

Futari's black veins faded away. "I said I have no problem hitting a girl but that's only if it's necessary. Plus, bruising your face would be a sin, to be honest. A simple fake punch with my right hand to draw your attention so that my left hand can snatch the flag of your belt."

Chikyū fell to her knees, dropping a majority of her lower body into the marshland. She was breathing deeply and trying to calm down because her heart rate was racing. "You made me have to pay attention to so many things at the same time."

"Of course. I already had a decent idea on how your quirk worked from our scuffle in the city landscape. When you first ambushed me, you could have turned the whole floor into a mud and I would have lost, but you didn't which probably meant you couldn't. It also seemed like there was a hard limit on how much you could manipulate since the same puddle of mud did not infinitely chase me. You kept making new puddles. When I jumped towards you, you didn't intercept me in the air with mud, so you cannot manifest it out of nothing. All I had to know was if I threw a rock into the air, could you shift that rock into mud? The answer was no so, the mud probably has to come from something on the floor or directly contacting the floor, like a building. If you could make rocks that were not connected to ground into mud, then I would have forfeited because it'd be impossible to beat you without actively using my quirk."

She expressed confusion wrinkling her forehead. "Actively using your quirk? Weren't you using it?"

"No. Advanced senses and peak physical condition are passive effects of my quirk. Using my quirk fully is dangerous."

"Ehhhhhhhh?!"

Futari was then put through the ceremony to get the massive check and was honestly annoyed with its immense size. Bombastic gave him a normal sized check after some complaining when the ceremony was done and everyone was leaving. Futari met with his father and gave him the check before his father went to UA with Aizawa. Finally, Futari went home to clean up the place while his dad was out.

At 10 pm…

Shokuchi walked into his house and much to his surprised the house was clean with his stuff organized. Shokuchi began to tear up a little bit because he thought about how much his son was doing for him. He was not going to like what he was about to hear. "Futari, come down here." Futari walked downstairs in his pajamas holding a book about aquatic animals.

"Am I in trouble? What did I do?"

"Why do you assume that you are in trouble? What DID you do? Hmmmmmmm?

"I ate the baked chicken in the fridge… sorry. I was exhausted and hungry."

Shukuchi tried to maintain a smile. "I seasoned that baked chicken so well. Did it at least taste good?"

"Oh, it was excellent."

"I should disown you!"

"I won you 1 million yen today!"

"I don't care. I wanted that chicken!"

Futari and Shokuchi both stare at each other then break out into laughter.

"You aren't actually mad about the chicken, are you?"

"Well…I was hoping I had a piece of the chicken but I made it for your return anyway. I don't care that much. I ate dinner. I do have to talk to you though."

"Alright good ahead."

"Alright you won't like this but I need you to start going to U.A. indefinitely as a guest."

"Uuuhh? Did I hear you correctly? U.A.? Why would I go to a trash hero school?"

"It's the best hero school in Japan."

"It's not a trash hero school. It's trash BECAUSE it's a hero school. You know how I feel about hero society. I don't want to go to one of their schools."

"Futari, I understand how you feel but I think if you meet other kids your age who aspire to be heroes your opinion will change."

"I doubt it will. If hero society was so great, a 1-dimensional hypocrite like Stain wouldn't be able to influence so many people. They'd see right through his unrealistic philosophy but since there's so much corruption, people like his ideals."

"You know about Stain?"

"Besides studying this book I've been catching up on things that happened in the last year."

"Well look I hate to be like this but I am not asking you. I'm telling you to go to U.A."

"Tsk. Why is it so important that I go to U.A? I thought I wasn't going to school till the next school year?"

"It's classified."

"Classified? Wait are you being a detective again? I thought you quit.

"It's complicated. You won't be going for school purposes. You'll be Aizawa's assistant."

"An assistant?! Unbelievable. That's actually unbelievable."

"It won't be as bad as you think. I promise. If you think anyone is suspicious, let me know. I'm sorry again."

"Fine." Futari, said with irritation, then he went upstairs and shut himself in his room.

Shukuchi collapsed into his seat mumbling to himself, "Trust me Futari. I am just as upset as you are. I quit being in the police force because of what happened to you and now here I am again.


	5. Chapter 4: Futari, Aizawa's Assistant

**Chapter 4: Futari, Erasehead's Newest Punching Bag**

It was Thursday morning. Evey since the Tokyo Festival, everyone in and outside of Tokyo was talking about Futari, even hero critics used his success to fuel their agenda. Blogs and articles came out throughout the day with titles like "Do we even need heroes with civilians as strong as him?" and "How Futari shows that hero society needs to step up their game."

It was homeroom at U.A and students began their regular banter. Mineta came running into the classroom drooling, running to Kaminari. "Kaminari, I have something very important to tell you."

Kaminari was on his phone looking at forums. "Hey Mineta! Have you read some of these crazy anti-hero forums?

"Never mind that! I found my new number 1 hero!"

"Really? Who?" Mineta pulls a magazine with the bunny hero, Mirko, smiling with bright white teeth and hands are her hips. Kaminari's face lit up. "Wooooow! She's so hot! But she looks kind of buff. She'd probably break us in half, honesty.

Mineta's eyes widened with a crazy lustful smile. "She can break me as much as she wants!" Jirou then walks over and slaps Mineta sending him crashing into the ground.

Jirou was grimacing. "That's enough of that." She lifts her hand to hit Kaminari too.

Kaminari puts his hands in front of his face. "Whoa! Whoa! Wait! I didn't do anything!" Jirou puts her hand down and starts laughing at Kaminari. Kaminari frowns blushing a bit. "That's not funny."

Jirou glances at Kaminari's phone. "What are you looking at?"

Kaminari brings his phone to his face. "Hm. Let's see. I'm reading a blog titled 'Why Futari is the ultimate sign that hero society is lacking.'"

Jirou face palms. "All he did was win a tournament meant for civilians. I mean yeah he's strong, really strong actually, but I don't see how it is a negative reflection of the hero society. It's not related at all."

"Well the argument that a lot of hero articles are making is that Futari's comparable to hero students as a civilian because of his insane performance. They are actually making the same argument about that red head woman too. Some of it is dumb, but I think hearing out anti-hero society people is important."

"It's pretty dumb, Kaminari. Stop reading that crap."

Iida walked to the front of the class the turned to face then throwing his hand forward in a chopping motion. "Oi! Get to your seats. Homeroom is about to start!" The students continued their conversations. "Are you guys listening?!"

Aizawa opens the door and walks in. "Oi Iida. Why are you so loud?" The students started heading to their seats and conversations died down. "Don't bother taking your seats. Go put on your hero outfits and be out in the courtyard in 15 minutes."

 **15 minutes later**

Class 1 A was gathered in the courtyard, excited for whatever today's training was.

Aizawa was talking as he walked out to the courtyard. "As I explained yesterday, the point of watching the Tokyo Festival was to give you all an idea of what to expect from most petty criminals. Petty villains are usually poorly trained civilians. As you all know, we have a lot of experience dealing with organized crime, but let's not forget that normal, unorganzied crime also exists. In unorganized crime, it will most likely take place in populated areas meaning that most of you will be limited on how you can use your quirkor in the case of someone like Bakugo, you have to decide. In situations where you can't use your quirk or have limited use of your quirk close combat is your best choice. So, my new associate and I are first going to show what effective close combat looks like."

Deku looks around. "New associate? Where?"

Aizawa irritated closes his eyes. "What time is it?"

"10:03."

"He has a tendency to arrive about 4 minutes late to things according to his dad."

Suddenly, the courtyard door opened revealing Futari walking in with the largest frown on his face. Class 1A as a whole were shocked. Most of the girls began thinking to themselves about how attractive he was. His phone began to ring. He looked at his phone, gave it a furious face and placed his phone face down on the floor. He wore nice name brand sneakers with black socks. He had plain gray sweat shorts that fit firmly around his waist and a black sleeveless shirt. Futari mumbled to himself. "I'm done with my phone. Literally, I have only been called by hero schools and damn reporters who want to do an interview all morning. I literally got this phone yesterday! How do they have my number?! How?!" Futari looked up. "Sorry. I'm just really annoyed at a bunch of things right now." _Including being here,_ he thought to himself.

Mino Ashido took two steps in front of the students and yelled "date me!" The other girls were shocked at her boldness and began blushing. Mineta, Kaminari, and Kirishima gave Futari the death stare.

Futari scratched his head. "Well, boldness is definitely attractive…" Mineta, Kaminari and Kirishima clenched their teeth. "But for your sake I'd have to say no." _She definitely is good looking though. Such a shame,_ He thought to himself. Futari noticed the boys that were annoyed. "Calm down. I'm not here to start a relationship. It wouldn't be good for their careers anyway to be caught dating me." The students looked confused. "You didn't tell them Aizawa?"

Aizawa shrugged. "It's none of my business to share."

"Tsk. Okay well I spent last year in jail. I'm a convict. My case is confidential but I'm sure someone will dig up my past. So, dating a known convict as a hero won't help you with your social standing which iis mportant to heroes."

Class 1 A began to talk amongst themselves in confusion. Bakugo raised his voice. "Eh?! What did a bozo like you do to end up in jail?"

Futari winced. "Bozo? Wha-"

Aizawa saw the problem coming from a mile away and intervened. "It's just the way he talks, Futari. Don't take it personally."

Futari and Bakugou stared each other down while still being about 15 feet apart. "You want to be a hero with an attitude like that? That's tragic." Futari said with a slight smirk. Bakagou eyebrows come further down his face. "I went to jail for illegal use of my quirk and for several accounts of assault in one instance." Bakugo looked a bit shocked and the rest of class remained confused.

Aizawa walked in between the stare down looking at Futari. "Oi. Don't you think you should give them a proper picture of what happened?"

"No. I don't need your students to know all of my business especially since I didn't even want to be here in the first place."

"That's too bad. If you are so annoyed, then use those feelings to spar with me."

Futari's eyebrows raised in confusion. "Spar with you?"

"Yes. I'm showing the students the importance of having knowledge in hand to hand combat. Your dad and I used to have great sparring matches and he trained you so let's see what you can do. No quirks."

"You don't have to tell me not to use my quirk. Just don't use those ropes you enjoy so much."

Suddenly the atmosphere became extremely heavy. Enough to make most of the students sweat. Aizawa squatted a bit, leading with his left foot, and lifting his hands in front of his face but with them open. Futari leaned forward a bit, bringing his right foot forward and his closed hands in front of his face, his right hand being closer than his face. Both men's expressions were serious and intense.

Deku watched with slight concern taking mental notes of their stances. Then he thought to himself, _should a sparring match feel this intense?!I know this Futari guy is strong but since Aizawa seems completely serious he must be the real deal. They definitely, at least, know of each other._

Both men remained staring at each other. Futari broke the silence first. "What are the stipulations of this sparring match?"

Aizawa continued his locked glaze. "Just until I say stop. Anyway, when are you going to attack? We don't have all day."

"My dad says it's polite to allow my elders to go first."

Aizawa smiled at the thought of hurting Futari after that comment. Aizawa began to quickly creep forward while remaining in his stance. Futari shuffled forward. Aizawa jabbed his left hand towards Futari's face but it was quickly swatted away by Futari's left hand. Futari's left hand followed through the swatting motion chasing Aizawa's hand. Futari latched onto Aizawa's wrist and pulled Aizawa forward while winding up a right straight. Aizawa used his own right hand to catch the strike and then launching his leg straight up to his connect his foot with Futari's chin. Futari let go of Aizawa's left hand and used his own left hand to block Aizawa's kick by driving his palm into the rising foot, catching the foot. However, when he caught this foot Aizawa's left hand drove across Futari's face causing him to stagger then step back. Aizawa pursued him. Aizawa lifted his left leg for a side kick to the head. Futari ducked his head to the right and under the kick surprising Aizawa. Before Aizawa's leg could come back to the floor, Futari lunged forward and punched Aizawa in the ribs with his right hand. A majority of the class 1A students were shocked that Aizawa got hit. Aizawa coughed a bit as he allowed the strike to push him away. Futari ran forward and began to do a right straight. Aizawa began moving his right hand to catch it again but then Futari used the momentum from punching forward to switch to left snap kick. Aizawa's strafed backward out of the kicks range, allowing it to miss, then immediately moved forward as Futari's foot was coming back to the floor grabbing Futari's head with his left hand and driving his right knee into Futari's head then following it with a right crossover. However, Futari blocked the crossover with his right hand and pulled Aizawa's hand towards him while turning his torso clockwise so that Futari's left side was facing Aizawa. Futari then brought his arm over Aizawa's extended arm and drove his elbow towards Aizawa, nailing Aizawa once. Deku and Bakagou's eyes opened wide. Both simultaneously thought, _he hit him a second time!_ Futari brought back his elbow and tried a second strike but Aizawa brought his left hand to block his face and kneed Futari in the side causing him to let go of Aizawa's right arm. Aizawa rushed in, grabbing Futari's right wrist with his right hand, attempting to extend the arm while circling behind Futari. Futari bent his right elbow and jutted back to drive his shoulders into Aizawa face, stopping Aizawa from the completing the take down. Futari grabbed Aizawa's right wrist and flips Aizawa over his head and onto his back. You could hear the class 1A gasp in awe that he slammed Aizawa. However, Aizawa quickly by rotating in a 180 kicking out Futari's lead leg from the side. Futari landed on his back and Aizawa seized the opportunity. Aizawa mounted Futari and proceeded to put him in submission. Futari could do nothing and didn't even bother squirming around.

Aizawa began to smile. "Alright. Stop. You called me elderly, so I was a lot rougher with you" Aizawa let go off Futari and stood up to face his students.

Futari stayed staring at the sky baffled that Aizawa recovered so quickly from getting slammed. After a moment, he slowly began to stand up wincing as he did. "Tsk. Now I'm sore. You are no joke. But it makes sense, I guess, considering that your ability card gives you 6/5 in technique."

Aizawa scoffs. "Don't put yourself down too much. I'd give you a 4.5 or a 5 in technique. You are quite good. Good reaction, very good strikes and okay grapples. Just work on your grapples and get about 5 years more of experience." Aizawa looks at the class. "Futari is 16 years old, the same age as most of you. As you can see, he has phenomenal close quarters combat (cqc). Enough to contest a UA teacher that specializes in cqc. He isn't that special though. He just has had a head start. Each of you can, at least, become adept at it." Ectoplasm walked into the courtyard. "Today you will practice cqc against Ectoplasms clones. You aren't allowed to use your quirks and be careful; they will fight back." Futari fully stood up with a bruise in his left palm and face. He didn't mind much. In fact, fighting Aizawa was a good gauge of his base abilities in his opinion. He picked up his phone and started walking out of the courtyard. Aizawa looked at him walking away. "Oi! Where do you think you're going?"

Futari turned his head back. "I'm going home, of course. I helped you with your lesson."

Aizawa smiled sadistically. "You don't get it do you? You are my assistant. You stay here as long as I need you and your day isn't done. Head to recover girls office on the 3rd floor to get yourself healed. There is a 6-year-old girl named Eri in there. Watch her until lunch."

Futari clenched his teeth. "So, you are telling me that I'm not only going to be your personal punching bag but I'm going to be a babysitter for you?!"

"Yes."

"Aizawa. Why am I here?! And for how long?! My presences changed nothing and I don't want to be here!"

"Your father is helping me out right now and while he's doing that he decided you should interact with your generation's heroes in order for you to have a respect for heroes. Plus, you are a trouble maker and he doesn't want you to be alone while he works, so actually I'm babysitting you."

"Hahaha. Of course, that's what he wants." Futari put on an angry smiling while thinking, _Ah yes. He does always make things more dramatic than they are. "Classified." Such trash. And he STILL doesn't get it's not the heroes I don't respect. It's the society that they created._ "How long am I doing this?"

"Till your dad and I solve the problem."

"Well that day will not come soon enough." Futari began walking towards the building of U.A."

Deku walks up to Aizawa. "You sure you should let a criminal watch Eri?"

Aizawa kept looking at Futari as Futari begrudgingly walked into the building. "I won't share his business but that boy should have never gone to prison. He's a good man." Deku thought to himself, _yeah. He doesn't really seem like such a bad person. I wonder what he did…_ Aizawa turned to Deku. "What do you want?"

"Let me spare with you! Futari was able to hit you 3 times and flip you. Let me see what I can do!"

Aizawa looked surprised. "I won't go easy on you. Be prepared."

Bakugo saw Deku getting ready to fight Aizawa. "Oi! You shit heads think you can get away with private advanced training?! If you are going to train Deku, train me too!"

Aizawa looked at Bakugo. "Fight Ectoplasm for now. You and Izuku can switch after 15 minutes."

Bakugo got fired up. "I'll put you in the dirt, Aizawa!"


	6. Chapter 5: The UA Tour

**Chapter 5: The UA Tour**

Futari entered the school. He never actually entered a hero school before, but he felt like UA was especially modern. The school's hallways were sleek, pristine and quite long having doors every couple dozen feet. The walls of the school were basically all windows. You can see everything happening around the campus by walking to the walls and looking out the massive windows. Futari walked towards the windows, knocking on it. Futari was impressed. _Wow. It looks like normal glass but this glass is special. Something like bulletproof glass but even sturdier. Metallic glass? The whole building uses this glass as its walls. It's pretty much a bomb shelter,_ he thought to himself. He got to the stairwell. The stairwell was nice and wide, which could fit many people running down the stairs. Futari walked up one flight and stared out the window. He saw class 1A trying to fight Ectoplasms clones and Deku getting floored by Aizawa. _Aizawa isn't a bad teacher. Better not tell him that. He'd probably say "I know,"_ Futari thought to himself smiling. Futari got to the 3rd floor and walked down the luxurious hallway. He found Recovery Girl's office. He slowly turned the knob to reveal an office that had medical posters all over the wall, the most expensive recovery couch you could possibly imagine with curtains going around the couch. The floors were black tiles and white walls. In the open spaces of the room, there were medical books but also books that patients could read. He noticed the trash can was filled with apples. A small, old lady sat in a chair near a computer with a small little girl reading a short story on the recovery couch. They both looked at Futari. Futari began to try finding his words. "Uh… hi. I'm Futari. I'm Aizawa's…" He began to frown.

Recovery girl cut him off. "You are his new assistant. He just called me to let me know you were coming. You have bruises all over you! What happened?"

"Aizawa bounced me around like a da-," Futari looked at the little girl. _That must be Eri. Probably shouldn't curse,_ he thought to himself. "Like a basketball. I think I'm supposed to hang out with Eri for a while."

"Yes. It's supposed to be Aizawa's turn, but I guess he sent you instead. Come here so I can heal you." Futari stepped forward and sat next to Eri on the recovery couch, awkwardly waving at her. She waved back blushing. "She's really shy. Don't worry. She'll warm up to you. Now in order to heal I have to kiss you just so you know."

Futari raised his left eyebrow out of confusion but then quickly returned to his normal face. "As long as this isn't a ploy to kiss young men, I don't care to be honest."

"Hahaha. That isn't a terrible plan! But it's really how my power works. Usually, young men are awkward about that realization."

"Well most young men here are probably innocent and I am certainly not, so maybe that's why." Recovery girls' lips extended, kissing his cheek. Suddenly a rush of relief surged through his body. Futari eyes widened a bit staring at the bruise in his hand as it disappeared. Futari was amazed. "Your quirk is amazing."

Recovery girl looked the palm of her hand. "Sometimes I wish I could do more with it, to be honest. If it could perfectly heal people I could save more lives."

"Every quirk has its stipulation. Yours is not perfect but neither is any quirk. But it doesn't change that it's an amazing and useful power. Thank you."

"It's no problem young man."

Futari looks at Eri. "Hey. I've never been to U.A. so can you give me a tour?" Eri looked down nervously, silent. "What's your favorite food?"

Eri face lit up a bit. "Caramel Apples!"

Futari thought to himself. I need to go to the city to get those."Ok, how about this? If you give me a tour of UA, I'll bring you a caramel apple tomorrow."

"Yes!" Eri got up and ran to the door. She turned back to Futari. "Come on! Let's go!"

Futari smiled. _She's absolutely adorable_ , he thought to himself. Futari turned to Recovery Girl. "Thank you again." Then he got up and walked into the hallway with Eri.

Recovery Girl began to think to herself. _Futari Taikyu… that's the 14-year-old boy from the Tokyo Trafficking incident 14 months ago where I had to heal the victims. He's such a sweet boy. It's hard to believe what he did._

Eri went running down the hallway with a big smile on her face, showing her white teeth. Her arms stretched out as if she was trying to touch the walls on each side. Futari looked at her with a warm smile. _Having a sister wouldn't have been so bad...well actually she'd have a similar quirk to me so maybe it would have been pretty bad,_ Futari thought to himself.

"Hey, Eri. Remember, this is a school so don't run in the hallway," Futari said while following behind her. Plus, they'll blame me, and I'd rather not deal with these people except for maybe Aizawa because he's my dad's friend, Futari brooded.

Eri turned and looked at him still smiling. "Oh yeah. Sorry! I'll be quieter." She turned around and walked quickly. "This is, uh, the gen- the general…" She frowned while turning to look at him.

Futari squatted to her level, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Come on. You can do it. You know how to spell it right?" She nodded. "Then just sound it out."

"The gen-er-al ed… edu… education! General Education! Wait I'm missing something...oh yeah! Depart… Department! This is the Department of General Education!"

"Good job, Eri!" He high fived her. She smiled hard. Futari looked through the windows of some classroom doors to get a feeling of what each class taught. _English probably. Uh...History? Math. Art for sure_. Futari thought to himself. Eri brought him to another part of the high school. This part seemed to be even more preppy.

Eri started speaking. "I haven't spent much time here, but I know this is where everyone dresses in a suit!"

Futari began to look around and spotted a sign. "The Department of Management." He began to think to himself. Tsk. The political crap, I see. These kids haven't a clue of the corruption they'll have to be a part of. "Hey, Eri! Take me to a place that you know a lot about."

"Okay! I'll take you to place with explosions!"

"Uh. Explosions?" Eri began running off. "Hey, remember! Don't run!" Eri lead Futari through a myriad of turns and staircases until she came to a set of large steel doors. Behind the doors, they both heard an explosion.

A man was heard shouting from the other side. "GOD DAMN IT! HATSUME!"

Futari moved Eri behind him cautiously. "Veins." His veins became black as chemicals pumped through his body.

Eri's eyes lit up. "Is that your quirk? Wow. You look kind of scary."

Futari put his index fingers to his lips. "Shhhhhhh." Futari put his hands on both the doors and quickly opened it, ready for a fight. Power Loader and Hatsume Mei turned and both stared at him and Eri. _Yikes. False alarm,_ Futari thought to himself. "Sorry. I thought that there was a fight in here or something." His veins returned to their normal colors.

Power Loader put Hatsume Mei in a loose headlock. "There's about to be a fight in here if this fool keeps making support items that blow up!"

Eri runs into the room and hugs Power Loaders leg. "No Mr. Power Loader. Hatsume is trying to help people! That's what Aizawa told me!"

Power Loader glanced at Eri. "I know! I'm trying to help her help people by teaching her basic safety!" He lets Hatsume out of his headlock.

Hatsume remained having an almost too enthusiastic smile on her face. "I'm sorry Loader Sensei! Let me try one more time!" Futari stepped into the room taking in the surroundings. There were a bunch of failed projects in the corner. Hatsume turned her head towards Futari and their eyes met. _She...wow. She is pretty cute. Too bad she smells like oil and soot…she also kind of looks like a nut job,_ Futari thought to himself. Hatsume's eyes lit up and she instantly scurried up to him. "You are very fit! You must be a new hero! Are you here to help me make babies?!"

The left side of Futari's face scrunched up as he cocked his head back. "Ehhhhh?! Hell no! I don't even know your first name!"

Power Loader started laughing hysterically before calming him down a bit. "Oh man… she doesn't mean actual babies. She means her gadgets."

"And how would I know that without context?!"

"You wouldn't!" Power Loader began laughing again. Futari still grimacing, was not entertained.

Futari looked and saw Eri sitting on the floor. "Eri. Are you tired?!"

"Yeah. My feet hurt."

Futari grabs Eri by her armpits and begins carrying her. "There we go."

Hatsume ran to her pile of gadgets and pulled out several mechanisms then ran back in front of Futari. "Are you ready to help me test my babies?!"

Futari started backing up slowly. "I'm not a hero so not interested."

"But you are so athletic! You must be able to test some of my babies."

"No ma'am!" Futari ran out the door while Eri was waving bye to both Hatsume and Power Loader.

It was 11:37 so lunch would be soon. Because of this, Futari had Eri direct him back to the Department of Heroes. Class 1A homeroom was ahead. Invisible Girl opened the homeroom door and began to walk towards Futari and Eri heading to the bathroom. _Finally. A place I actually recognize_ , Futari thought with a sigh of relief. Eri was staring at Futari's face. "What's up, Eri?"

Eri was smiling cheek to cheek. "Thanks for having me take you on a tour. It was fun!"

Futari chuckled. "It's no problem, Eri."

"Hey. Can you show me your scary quirk, again?"

 _Scary? Tsk. You don't know the half of it._ Futari thought to himself. "Sure. Veins." The black veins began to spread across his body.

"It looks so weird! Like black spider webs are covering you."

Futari chuckled a bit while thinking, Definitely a strange comparison. As the two got closer to Toru, she waved hi. Eri and Futari waved back. As the duo past, Toru, Futari could smell every scent on her body because his quirk was active. He thought about what he smelled as the fumes came in his nose. _Her natural scent, flowery perfume, a shampoo with olive oil, cocoa butter lotion and… a decent amount of her own blood and scar tissue?_ Futari turned around quickly looking at Toru with a shocked face. _I know they did combat training, but this blood and scar tissue smells older…like 12-15 hours old. Why the hell..._


	7. Chapter 6: Toru Hakagure

**Chapter 6: Toru Hakagure**

"Hey! Uh…Invisible individual? Unseeable person?…transparent female?…" Futari yelled with a lack of confidence. _I don't know her name or her hero name!_ Futari thought to himself.

Toru turned around. Futari could tell her hands were on her hips by the indents that appeared on either side of her hips. "My hero name is 'Invisible Girl!' And my actual name is Toru Hagakure!" She yelled with a bit of irritation.

"Yeah, sorry. I only know like 5 people at this school."

"And I even know your name, Futari!"

"Well to be fair, I was on tv yesterday." She growled a little bit in annoyance. Futari continued speaking. "Uh, anyhow. I am not really sure how your quirk works; whether or not you can see yourself but I think you have a decent sized wound or several on your body that probably happened sometime yesterday. I can smell the blood and scar tissue. Are you okay?"

"Y-yes! I was home yesterday and I, uh, fell down my stairs. It hurt a lot but I'm ok!"

Futari wanted to roll his eyes so bad. _The good old "I fell down some stairs" lie, huh? Why is she lying about her injuries?_ Futari wondered. "No need to be tough for no reason. You should go see Recovery Girl and get those injuries checked out."

"Uh, Yeah. I will after lunch. Thanks, Fu!"

"Fu? No. No. No. No. No, and… no."

"I think it's a cute nickname."

"I disagree. It sounds like a peanut butter brand."

She started laughing as she continued down the hallway saying "see you later!"

"Bye!" _Don't think I don't know your lying about those injuries. That's highly suspicious._ Futari thought to himself as she walked away quickly. He started walking down the hallway to Class 1A's homeroom. He opened the door. The class looked worn and beat down from their combat training. Deku looked and saw Futari carrying Eri with a huge smile on her face. It made him smile too. Futari put Eri down on the floor. "I won't forget about your caramel apple young lady."

She hopped with her hands in the air. "Yay! Thank you, Tari"

 _One girl is calling me "Fu" and now a younger one is calling me "Tari." Is a two syllable name that hard to pronounce?!_ Futari thought to himself with a fake smile. "Yeah no problem, Eri." Eri ran to Aizawa grabbing his hand to hold it. Futari and Aizawa looked at each other. "These students look like you put them in a sweatshop Aizawa"

Aizawa smiled a bit sadistically. "That is what the aftermath of good training looks like."

"Tsk. You enjoy beating up teens a bit too much."

"What do you mean?" Aizawa said still smiling.

"Do I have anything else to do?"

"No. Just hang out for the rest of the day and follow me around."

"Yes!" Futari pulled out his phone seeing that he missed a bunch of calls from reporters. He then opened up an ebook called"World's Deadliest Mammals" on his phone and began reading. At lunch, he sat at a table by himself still reading his eBook while eating a salad. Deku wanted to approach him and invite him to their table but he wasn't really sure how to do so. He didn't seem lonely but rather focused on what he was reading. By the end of the day, all the students went back to their dorms and Futari was sitting in Aizawa's office waiting for his dad. "Aizawa, what's my dad even here doing here? I haven't seen him all day.

Aizawa was grading papers. "Yes, he was. Don't worry about what he's doing right now. I might tell you what's going on soon but not here and not yet."

"Why?"

"Recall the saying that the walls have eyes and ears?"

"Should have been the English teacher instead of the homeroom one."

"Shut up."

Suddenly Futari thought about his interaction with Toru earlier. "Aizawa, what can you tell me about Toru?"

"Eeeeh? You are not dating her. I won't allow it"

"You really think that's the reason I'm asking? I can't even see her face and physical attraction is pretty damn important for a relationship don't you think?"

Aizawa wanted to laugh at that comment but he maintained his composure. "She is the student with the most absences in the class. Even after we moved all students to dorms, her father still calls her out of class often. It happened just yesterday actually."

"Hm. Okay." _Should I tell him about the blood and muscle tissue? Hm… No, I'm sure Aizawa knows what's happening with his students. Honestly, she's probably just on her period and it probably started yesterday night,_ Futari thought to himself. Futari stood up. "Alright, I guess I'll be back tomorrow."

Aizawa looked up at Futari. "Oh, you will be."

 _Greaaat._ Futari moaned to himself. Futari began his walk back home. A convenient thing about this situation is that UA is in the same city as his home. Futari got back home in about 25 minutes and walked into his house. Shukuchi wasn't there. There was a note on the fridge. "I returned at 1 pm but I have some ability assessments today. Will be back around 8 or so. Don't do anything dumb." _I have to train anyway._ Futari ate a snack and drank a few cups of water before walking back out to the outskirts of the city. The outskirts of the city had a forest of trees where Futari always opted to train in. He knew of a clearing about 15 minutes into the forest that he liked to train in. Today, he wanted to focus on honing his senses by meditating and focusing on his surrounds. Futari sat in the middle of the clearing, legs crossed, eyes opened. He began to think about what his senses detected. _The birds are flying back to their nests, getting ready to sleep probably. My mouth tastes like the blueberries I ate earlier. The grass feels rough and somewhat sharp. It smells like flowers. I can hear wind blowing, birds chirping, and cicadas yelling._ "Veins," Futari whispered. The black veins consumed his body. _I can see each flap of the bird's wings and even some of their loose feathers. The taste of blueberries is now strong enough to almost make me think I am eating them right now. The grass is shaped like small arrows; some of the tips are poking at my skin and some are just lying against my leg. I can feel each individual pebble in the dirt on the side of my quad. I can smell so many individual flowers now. The Bush Clover, the Dianthus, the Bellflower and a few more. What's this other smell…human body odor? Not my own._ Futari stood up slowly, remaining calm. _I can hear the wind clashing against everything in my surroundings…. the tree trunks, the branches, the leaves, and… that empty space over there between the trees, or at least the seemingly empty space._ Following the sound of the wind crashing into the person and the odor from this person, Futari approached the false empty space. "I know you are standing there, Toru." There was no answer. The only sound that could be heard was the Cicadas. _She's about 5ft tall so..,._ Futari thought as he quickly flicked her forehead.

"Ouch!" Toru mumbled.

"You have about 5 seconds to explain to me why you snuck out of campus and followed me home."

 _Why ARE you here, Toru? What are you doing here?_ Toru thought to herself _._ "I…I just wanted to see how you train because you are really strong."

 _A good liar…but still a liar. ._ Futari thought to himself frowning. "Why do you keep lying? What are you hiding?"

"I-I just…I'm sorry. I can't bring myself to say…"

 _Can't bring herself to say? What? Does she like me or something? Nah, this feels more serious… judging by the tone of her voice she isn't it here to hurt me. Let me just change the subject._ "Wait, when I saw you either, I could see your clothes. Why can't I see them now?"

"Oh. Well um…"

 _Haha… you can't be serious._ Futari thought to himself chuckling a little bit. "Are you…Are you NAKED?!"

"…"

"So, you followed me home from school and watched me train while naked? Pervert."

"NO! I didn't want you to find me so I used one of my signatures moves 'Full Invisibility!'"

"Pfffffftttt. That's trash. You can't call that a signature move. You stripped! That's like me saying taking off my shoes is my ultimate form," Futari said with his arms folding.

"That's…not exactly a proper comparison." Toru retorted.

"You know what I mean," Futari fired back.

"So, what were you doing anyway?"

"I was working on identifying things with my senses. As you can probably tell, the passive of my quirk allows me to have pinnacle senses and peak physical condition as long as I'm fit."

"One of the passives of your quirk? That sounds like a quirk in and of itself. I mean most people can't find me at all when I'm naked but you can find me easily."

"Well, that's because most people rely on sight. But I found you with my hearing and sense smell."

"Sense of smell?! Do I smell? Oh no!"

Futari couldn't even see here but he could tell she was probably holding her armpits. "Yes. Everyone has a natural smell. You don't smell bad. Calm down. I just recognized your scent because I smelt you earlier."

"So, like a dog?"

"Uh, yes. Exactly."

"So, then… what's your actual quirk?" She asked while leaning in.

Futari could tell she was leaning towards him because her voice got louder as she finished that sentence. "You can't tell me why you are here so I won't tell my quirk," Futari said while shrugging with a smug smile.

"That's not fair!" Invisible Girl whined clenching her fists.

"Actually, that's exactly fair. So are you going to put clothes on or…"

"I left without clothes."

"So, you are a pervert AND a nudist. The dynamic duo of disgusting." Futari said shaking his head.

"Stop it! I'm not either of those things!" She said in a high-pitched voice. There was silence. "Anyway, I'm going to head back before they inspect the dorms."

"Will you be okay? Do you need help sneaking back in? In fact, how does no one know you're gone?"

"Don't worry about any of that. I'm a professional sneaker! I'll see you tomorrow, Fu!"

"Stop calling me that."

"I think it's a cute nickname."

"It's really not."

She laughs a little bit then Futari hears her running away. _Now that was extremely suspicious. She followed me home to watch me train…why? Creepy as shit but I felt no malice from her so was she just following because she has a crush on me or some other reason…hm,_ Futari wondered to himself as he went back to his meditation.

Toru was running as fast as she could ,taking any shortcut she could think of to get back to UA before the Dorm Inspection. She honestly had ample time to get back but all she could think to do is run. Tears were streaming down her face; tears invisible to the world around her. _I couldn't tell him anything! Now, he probably thinks I'm a freak. But he's the only one who noticed anything about me…_

About two hours went by when Futari finally got back home. It was around 8:30. Shukuchi, his dad, was finally home.

Shukuchi pinched his nose. "Yikes. You smell like dirt."

Futari looked at his dad calmly. "Well, two hours of meditation in a grass clearing will do that to you."

"How was your first day at UA?"

"Let's see…Aizawa beat me up and I babysat."

"Sounds about right. Take a shower. When you come downstairs I'll tell you what is going on."

"Ok." Futari ran upstairs and took a shower then changed into his pajama's. When he came back downstairs his dad had dinner ready for the both of them. Shukuchi had a very serious face something Futari hasn't seen often. Futari began to have a cold sweat.

Shukuchi cleared his throat and began by saying, "UA is the best hero school in Japan. This is a fact. No other school has produced as many top-notched heroes. It is also the most secure school in the country as well. The building itself is, essentially, a gorgeous bomb shelter with many, many strong pro heroes as teachers there. However, as you probably know from catching up on everything over the last year UA has been attacked multiple times by the League of Villians. Aizawa and his good friend Present Mic suspect that there is a traitor at UA that has leaked information about the school. They asked me over dinner yesterday to investigate this suspicion using my skills as the former head of the Espionage Unit in the Police Force which I'm not happy about. I quit the force for a reason but this is important to protect the students at UA and Aizawa is an old friend so I took the job. Much to everyone's dismay, it is true. UA has a traitor and this traitor would likely have a 5/5 or 6/5 in intelligence if I were to grade their abilities." Futari's eyes were wide open, shook to his core. His back met the backrest on his chair. "I didn't tell you because I wasn't sure if this traitor even existed. I have you at the school not only to learn that hero society isn't as corrupt as you might think but also so you can help investigate some of the students. I haven't narrowed down who the traitor is but it could very well be a student so if you meet anyone suspicious let me know. Futari's cold sweat got worse. _Even the students could be the traitor? Would it be... Toru?... Should I tell him about my interaction with her today? No. Let me wait. I need to make sure the evidence is conclusive because honestly, it sounds more like she's in pain,_ Futari thought to himself.


	8. Chapter 7: Stain's Ideology? Unrealistic

**Chapter 7: Stain's Ideology? Utter Nonsense.**

It was the next day at UA and Futari was still bothered by everything that happened yesterday. So many questions swirled around his head that it gave him a slight headache. His father parked the car and walked into UA with him but split off to go review some things with Aizawa in a secure location. Naturally, Futari arrived in the classroom before Aizawa and before homeroom. It was still 20 minutes before homeroom started anyway. Futari opened the door and saw all the students all goofing off except for Iida who was trying to control the class. _Why does this kid chop when he speaks? And seriously, 20 minutes before class and he's trying to get them to stop talking? Pretty nerdy,_ Futari thought to himself with a straight face.

Iida turned and chopped at Futari. "Ah! You're the assistant teacher! Please get them to stop talking!"

 _That's true. I am, technically, the assistant teacher even if it's a coverup,_ Futari remembered. "Look, there are 20 minutes before class starts. I'm sure when Aizawa gets here they will stop talking unless they want to do some insane workout. Relax, man," Futari calmly said to Iida.

Iida gave him a salute. "Yes, sir!" He yelled. _Way too intense,_ Futari thought to himself. Iida marched to go sit down in his seat so Futari took his place at the podium in front of the class. He looked around and saw her, Toru. He couldn't see her face but he could tell that she was looking in his direction. He awkwardly waved at her. She waved back with a lot of enthusiasm saying "Hi, Fu!" _Still calling me that huh?_ Futari thought to himself annoyed. He looked around the classroom to see who he recognized from the articles he was reading. _Iida is one of the kids that helped take down the hero killer Stain in the Hosu incident. Todoroki, son of the number two hero, Endeavor, was also apart of that incident. His quirk is super ridiculous. Izuku Midoriya, the kid who, also, helped take down Stain and beat Overhaul, leader of the 8 Precepts of Death. This guy seems genuinely nice and is quite the beast. Bakugo, the guy who won the UA Sports Festival but was kidnapped by the League of Villains probably because of his trash attitude._ Futari noticed that Bakugo was glaring at him. _Here we go,_ Futari thought to himself with a sigh. Futari looked back at Bakugo and decided to be direct. "Bakugo, you are staring at me like I have an ugly pimple on my face. What's going on?" Deku and the rest of the class heard Futari's comment and you could hear the collective "oh no" groan.

Bakugo stood up and walked to the podium. Futari's face remained relaxed. "Yesterday, you said you didn't want to be here and yet here you are the next day. Why? An assistant teacher is a something you chose to do, right? You don't seem like you like heroes much. In fact, you seem like a Stain supporter. You being here makes me mad. I hate people who half-ass things."

The class became silent watching the confrontation.

Deku stood up. "Bakugo st-"

Futari reached out his hand in Deku's direction. "Nah, it's okay. Let me speak." Futari put his hand down still looking at Bakugo right in the eye. _Can't say anything about the traitor investigation,_ Futari reminded himself. "Sounds like you made a bunch of assumptions about me, Bakugo. Let's get this Stain accusation out of the way first." Futari began to chuckle a little bit. "Sorry. Just the thought of supporting that bastard's philosophy makes me laugh. Here's my problem with Stain's philosophy. Simply put, it denies basic things about human beings and his ideal hero society could not function. Stain seems to have forgotten that good people can do bad things and bad people can do good things. He believed that heroes must be inherently good to be qualified as heroes. But he himself is a direct contradiction to that." Futari points at Deku. "That boy would be a nomu right now if Stain did not save him. He did a heroic act even though he is a mass murderer. So, if he can be a murderer and good then why do you have to be inherently good to be a proper hero?" Futari puts his hand back on the podium. "It's a cool ideal but simply not possible. In every job, you have people who are motivated by different things. It's a simple fact and part of human nature. Some people want money, some want glory, and some are born into it. Saying heroes all have to be inherently heroic to be heroes is like saying everyone who works in retail have to be inherently subservient." Futari starts laughing. "It's such a dumbass thought. Then. there's the fact he doesn't want heroes to be paid for what they do or get glory for being heroes. How would the heroes' function in society if they aren't paid? Heroes work full time to make sure the populous is safe but then they would need a side job to live in society and not be a broke hobo on the street? Stupid. Even nonprofit organizations need to break even in order to function. Heroes are no different. And, OF COURSE, heroes will be glorified in society because glory doesn't come from within, it comes from others around you. You are asking society to not appreciate people who go out every day and risk their lives and the lives of their families? Utter nonsense. Of course, civilians will appreciate heroes and naturally that appreciation will lead to glorification and frankly, I don't think that's wrong in the slightest. As for why I'm an assistant even though I don't want to be here, it is not any of your business, Bakugo, but know this, I will not be half-assing anything I do here." The class was shocked at Futari's detailed response, but many of them began to respect Futari's realistic philosophy.

Toru stood up at the back of the class. "You are kind of awesome!" She yelled clapping her hands. Many of the students began clapping too. Deku had a wide smile on his face. _This guy is pretty cool!_ Deku thought to himself.

Bakugo's angry face became a straight face. "Hmph. Maybe you are not so bad," Bakugo said quietly.

Futari smiled. "You're not so bad either...just kind of an asshole but in a good way." Futari reached out his hand. Bakugo looked at Futari's hand and slowly reached his hand. They shook hands. "You got to work on fixing that attitude to be a proper hero, Explodo-Man," Futari half-joked.

"My hero name is LORD EXPLOSION MURDER! AND DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO." Bakugo said angrily.

"A terrible hero name for many reasons."

"Ehhhh?! I'll blow your head off."

"That's not very heroic."

Aizawa walked into the classroom. "Bakugo, I will put a muzzle on you if I hear you down the hallway again." The class began laughing at Bakugo's frustration.

The day continued without much happening. At lunch, Futari got himself a salad and sat alone at a table reading a book he brought about birds, specifically reading about Peregrine Falcon, the fastest bird in the world. About 15 minutes into lunch. Toru approached him at his table.

Futari looked up seeing floating clothes. "Sup, nudist."

She growled. "I'm not a nudist."

"You ran across an entire city twice with no clothes. What am I supposed to call that?"

"Hey idiot, don't talk about that too loudly," she said while covering his mouth. "And it's called using my quirk correctly!" She uncovered his mouth.

"A solid excuse."

"Seriously?" She asked while sitting down next to him.

"Nah I'm kidding. I get it. Don't you have friends to sit next to you?"

"We aren't friends?"

 _You are more like a stalker as of now, to be honest, but let me not say that._ Futari thought to himself. "Never said we weren't, but you've known the students here longer."

 _And yet you know more about me than most of them…_ Toru thought _._ She looked at his book. "You like to read about animals?"

"Yeah, it's a hobby of mine," Futari answered. _It's also a form of studying._ Futari thought to himself.

"Wow. I didn't think a nice tough guy like you would be into animals."

"Nice tough guy? Nah, I'm a monster who looks like a human."

 _I think he's joking, but he sounds serious._ Toru wondered to herself. "That's a weird joke." _Too bad that joke isn't completely false,._ Futari thought. Just then Midoriya, Urakaka and Iida all sat at the table.

"You don't mind if we sit, here do you? Deku thinks you are really cool and wanted to talk to you." Urakaka said to Futari.

Deku looked stiff and really nervous. "U-Urakaka!" Deku looked at Futari. "I, um, just think your outlook on hero society is respectable."

Futari looked at Deku. "I'm honored that such a strong guy thinks I'm cool."

Deku was taken back. "Strong?"

"Yeah. You helped stop Stain and beat the head of a huge Yakuza gang. You are definitely strong."

"Thank you!" Deku said with the brightest smile on his face.


	9. Chapter 8: Invisible to the World but

**Chapter 8: Invisible to the World but...**

And so Deku, Urakaka, Iida, and Toru all bonded with Futari over the next two weeks. Futari was even invited to the dorms to hangout with the Class 1A during their free time. Futari slowly began looking forward to going to UA. It was like getting all the social benefits of school, but without having the need to learn. It was a young man's ideal of school.

It was a Tuesday and Toru had been called out yesterday by her family. Deku and Futari had begun sparring in their free time since Deku wanted to learn a proper fighting style focused on kicks. Futari suggested Taekwondo and Deku has been practicing ever since. This morning Aizawa wanted the students to continue learning hand to hand combat and he allowed Deku to train with Futari.

"St. Louis Smash!" Deku yelled as he flee through the air and did a roundhouse kick. Futari quickly lifted his hand in front of the left side of his face, planting his right foot. Deku's kick connected with Futari's arm, pushing Futari across the grounds. Futari remained standing for a few yards before finally tumbling over across the training area. Futari flew about 25 yards. _That was 20% smash and Futari was still fast enough to lift his hand to block it and almost strong enough not fall over. He's really strong! Definitely stronger than Gentle._ Deku thought to himself trembling with excitement. As Futari slid he thought to himself. _Damn, if Deku gets any stronger I'll have to fully use my quirk to fight him. He's immensely strong. My left arm has a bruise on it._ As Futari slide he heard Ectoplasm lecturing someone.

"Toru! I can't even see you and I can still predict your moves! You are usually pretty damn good at this. What is going on?! You are slow as hell today!" Ectoplasm's clone yelled.

Toru was panting and laboring. "Yeah I'm sorry. I guess I'm just off today…" Toru saw out of the corner of her eye Futari sliding across the floor. His quirk was activated. She began to panic. _No. I can't let him get near me with his quirk on right now!_

Ectoplasm punched her just hard enough to knock her over. "Are you seriously not paying attention Toru?!" _I need to move. He is coming...my body is not hurt. Why won't it move? I just need to get up and strafe to my left a few feet so he can't smell me. Why? Why? Won't I move?_ Toru interrogated herself. She did not move because deep down she didn't want to. Futari slowly stopped sliding and ended up about 1 foot away from Toru. He smelled the air as he breathed. _Toru's perfume and shampoo she loves so much...old blood and healing scar tissue again?! Why the hell do I smell this on her?!_ Futari quickly sat up eyes wide open. He thought to the last time this happened and began to piece things together, but there was one more thing he had to confirm. Toru turned and saw the side of Futari's face and began to cry. _He knows._ She thought. Ectoplasm notices Toru was not getting up. He sighed. "Alright, Toru. Let's pack it in today. It's fine to have an off day," Ectoplasm said reassuringly.

Futari quickly got up and ran to Deku. "Sorry, Deku. I need to go take of something." Futari turned and starting running towards the UA building. "That kick had great form though!" Futari said to Deku as he got further away. _What's going?_ Deku thought to himself.

Aizawa saw Futari running towards the building and asked him, "Oi! Where are you going?!"

"Uh I want to get Eri early today!" Futari answered. Aizawa knew he was lying and so did Toru. Futari didn't even noticed his quirk was still activated so he went flying through the hallways up the stairs. He swung in to Recovery Girl's office scaring the old woman and Eri. He was panting.

"Futari!" Recovery Girl yelled. She began calming down a bit. "You scared us. You aren't supposed to be here for another 20 minutes. What's going-?"

"Has Toru come in here to heal unexplained injuries in the past month?" Futari said cutting Recovery Girl off.

"Huh?"

"Has Toru come in here to heal unexplained injuries in the past month?"

"No. She has not." answered Recovery Girl. It all clicked in Futari's head. _Of course, she hasn't. She is called out by her family every 2 weeks or so. Then, she shows up the next day with a bunch of injuries. She doesn't get these injuries healed because Recovery Girl will ask questions. No one notices these injuries because she's invisible and if the injuries are discovered, she lies about it. She's being abused. Someone is hurting her at home._ Futari was able to calm himself down pushing back his anger and thought about what he needed to do. _I need to talk to Toru about this and then I need to tell dad and Aizawa about this._ Futari went about the rest of his day normally noticing that Toru was actively avoiding him. _She knows I know but that doesn't matter._ Futari thought to himself. At the end of the day, Aizawa told Futari that he and Present Mic will be joining Futari and his father at dinner later that night. Futari agreed and quickly left to go to the dorms. He texted Toru "Please, come outside. It'll be quick." Futari doubted that Toru would come down to see him considering how she avoided him throughout the day. However, after about 20 minutes, she walked outside much to his surprised. They walked to the forests on the UA campus.

There was a long awkward silence as they walked. Futari could tell her arms were folded across her body as if she was cold. "Okay. This should be far enough." Futari stopped walking and turned to face her. "I'll be as brief as possible. You are invisible to the world, but you aren't invisible to me. I can see right through your lies." He pauses. Tears begin to stream down both their faces. "Look... you have friends here, friends who really care about your wellbeing, not to mention teachers too. I know that as an invisible person you are probably forgotten about a lot and easily ignored, but the people at UA genuinely care about you...including myself." The tears increased from her eyes. "It takes strength to shoulder everything upon yourself and to put on a mask so that no one knows your pain but… you are a hero. The strength you are using is a double edged sword that will chip away at your mental health and damage your career. A hero that can't protect themselves can't hope to protect others. That's why in this situation, the best way you can protect yourself is by using a different kind of strength and asking others for help...because sometimes, heroes need saving too."

His words struck her heart in a way that no one else could do. He was the only one who understood what was happening to her. She was struggling to hold it all in, but she couldn't let it all out either. She couldn't break her composure. In her mind, she was saving everyone by stopping them from knowing about her and helping her. "...My father… my father is a famous politician. Anyone who comes after him will have their careers destroyed by his power. Please... You can't help me Futari. You, and anyone who helps you, will lose everything they ever aspired to be." Toru said depressingly. _That's why, I'll be strong. You are right, Futari, I need to protect myself. The way I will do that is by separating from my father all on my own. That way no one will have their lives destroyed and I'll be free. He'll hurt me and hurt me and hurt me...but he won't kill me because he has a twisted love for me.. Once he's done beating me, I'll leave him for good and live somewhere else so I can be a good hero without him destroying my personal life._ Toru rationalized to herself. "Thank you, Fu for helping me find my solution." Toru started walking away.

Futari's eyes were wide open. His fist and teeth were clenched. He stared at the ground, his body trembling in rage. "So that's what he told you huh?" Toru stopped walking. "That anyone who helps you will have their lives destroyed? Then it makes sense that you would isolate yourself...but if him trying to destroy my life is a consequence of saving yours then I'll gladly do it...and I'm sure everyone friend you have in UA will say the same."

Toru was trying so hard to not have a nervous breakdown. Tears were flowing down her face. Her fists clenched. "Futari, please...don't try to help me."

"I refuse. Everything about you screams 'help me!'" Futari said this with the straightest face imaginable. His eyes were focused and his tears were gone. Toru started to walk away again feeling both sad and angry.

She wanted Futari to be safe, but she knew he would not leave her alone and that thought made her angry at herself and him. "If you won't listen to me then we were never really friends to begin with. Stay away from me." She said while walking away; her voiced quivered as she lied to herself.

It was clear as day that Toru was just saying things out of fear, rage, and some emotions in between, but those words still hurt Futari. He pretended not be stung by that comment. "Whether we are friends or not changes nothing" Futari said with fake confidence. Toru did not answer continuing to walk back to the dorms. Futari was left alone standing there for what felt like an eternity. Futari received a message from his dad telling him to come back to Aizawa's office so he headed back and then went home for dinner. Present Mic, Shukuchi, Aizawa and Futari were all there at the dinner table.

Shukuchi began speaking. "Alright so let me discuss my findings on-"

"Sorry to be rude, dad, but I need to speak." Futari said while standing up.

Shukuchi stared at his son. He has seen this scary look on his son before. "You've been looking like you needed to say something since we got into the car. Go ahead. It seems important."

Futari slammed his hands on the table, his arms trembling with rage. "Toru Hakagure is being abused by her father." All three of the adults' faces shifted into shock. "Both times that I have been at UA the day after her absence, she came to school with bruises and recently opened wounds. I know this because, within my quirk, I can smell the blood and scar tissue on her body and it smells about15 hours old each time. She refuses to go to Recovery Girl to get herself healed because Recovery Girl would realize something wrong is happening." Futari paused panting a bit.

Present Mic could not believed what he just heard. "WHA-!" He shouted accidentally activating his quirk. Aizawa quickly erased the quirk before Present Mic destroyed everyone in the house and in the neighberhood's eardrums.

Aizawa was angry at Present Mic. "Are you trying to make us all deaf?!"

"I'm sorry Aizawa, you cannot expect me to not be shocked after hearing all that!" Present Mic said defending himself.

Futari's rage was starting to boil over. "We need to help her! We need to go to their house and-"

Aizawa puts his hand on Futari's shoulder. "Oi. Calm down a bit. Hakagure is powerful politician. Going to his house to arrest him would be troublesome even if Toru and her mom themselves testified. Then he'd ruin our lives immediately after the failed trial. We need undeniable evidence to convict him."

"Undeniable evidence? You want to wait until she's getting abused to act on this situation?!" Futari angrily retorted.

"Futari." Shukuchi sternly, but calmly said at the other end of the table. Futari turned and looked his father in the eyes. "Remember where you were 5 weeks ago? Calm down before you earn yourself a ticket back to prison." Futari breathed deeply and calmly until he began to relaxed.

Aizawa started to speak as Futari was calming himself. "The best and most reliable plan is to wait till she is absent again and catch Mr. Hakagure in the act, and get video of it. Shukuchi, help me talk to the police to get a surveillance unit that can act on a moment's notice. Present Mic, when this does happen I need you to take over my class. I'll be going down there myself since Toru is my student and I've failed her by not catching on to this abuse. Futari, you'll be coming with me too."

Shukuchi sat with his arms folded. "Well this certainly helps because Toru was one of my suspects for being the traitor, but this situation explains quite a bit. If my son is going with you, I'm going too Aizawa to make sure I stop him from making a mistake. We will have a meeting tomorrow to talking about this traitor stuff. I need to focus on getting this surveillance unit"

Aizawa shrugs. "That's fine."

Futari finally calmed himself and contained his rage. "Thank you, Aizawa."

"No, thank you. You just took the steps for me to save one of my prized students." Aizawa answered. That night Shukuchi used his connection in the police force to develop a on the fly surveillance that could observe invisible people. The next day came around and Futari arrived in homeroom as soon as school began. Futari walked into the room and Aizawa turned to him looking extremely serious.

"Futari. Toru...is absent today." Aizawa said putting down his attendance sheet.

Futari's blood boiled at the fact that so soon Toru was already taken back for another abuse session. His blackish green veins began to appear. "Let's go, then." Futari said in a calm, almost psychotic way.


	10. Chapter 9: Heroes Need Saving Too

**Chapter 9: Heroes Need Saving Too.**

Futari was so angry, but he became calm. Aizawa saw right through the calmness and used his cloth capturing weapon to ensnare Futari to make sure he didn't leave while Aizawa called Shukuchi, the principal and Present Mic. Futari didn't even care. As long as he went with Aizawa, it didn't matter whether he was trapped or not. He continued to stand staring at the floor, his glare piercing through it. The students were extremely confused. All they saw was that Aizawa took attendance and realized Toru was absent. Then, Futari became truly furious and Aizawa wrapped him in cloth.

Deku was the first to ask the question, "Aizawa? What's going on?"

Aizawa began walking out of the class as he called Present Mic. "I'm sorry class, but Futari and I will be absent today. Present Mic will explain the situation when he gets here." Aizawa turned to Iida. "Iida! Make sure everyone stays in class."

Iida saluted Aizawa. "Yes sir!"

Aizawa walked passed the wrapped Futari and Futari turned to quickly walk out with Aizawa. Aizawa began calling Shukuchi, who was in another part of UA and continuing his investigation at the time. Shukuchi then contacted the surveillance unit and used his quirk to quickly meet up with his son and Aizawa. Shukuchi's quirk is called "Familiar Teleportation". This quirk allows him to teleport to someone he has touched or teleport that person to himself before as long as he remembers what they look like. When he teleports to someone, he can choose where he spawns, whether that'd be right in front of them or 7 meters behind them. The range of his quirk is about 30 miles. The teleportation emits a blue light in the location he or the person being teleported came from. When he was head of the Espionage Unit, he was called the "Vanisher" because he'd teleport himself and his opponent everywhere to disorient them and take them down. With the Survelliance Unit on the way and all three of them together, they all got into Shukuchi's truck and started driving towards the Hakagure's mansion, which that was on the outskirts of Tokyo.

After her conversation with Futari, Toru called her father asking to be taken out of school for the first time in her life. She always loved going to school because it took her out of her abusive household, but this time it was different. Akuma Hakagure, Toru's father, was genuinely surprised, but he listened to her and arranged for her to be picked up from the dorms late at night. Principle Nezo had no idea of Toru's situation so he had not informed Aizawa immediately, in fact, he forgot to do it this morning. It was morning. The birds were chirping and the water was flowing in the fountains outside in the courtyard of Toru's home. She was used to waking up around 7:30 for school so that's when she woke up. She knew what she came to do. Her father was getting ready for work when Toru walked into her parent's room. Her dad was in the bathroom shaving and her mom was sitting on the bed watching tv. Toru began to shiver. She was so afraid. _I couldn't possibly permanently move away from him. He was powerful. He could easily just take me out of UA and force me to be homeschooled. Why do I even want to be a hero anyway?_ Toru's mind was swarmed with these thoughts but she remembered why she wanted to be a hero.

Toru's father was really a stressed man and one day he snapped and beat her mom so badly that she called the police. The police and heroes that arrived were paid off by her father so that they did not report what they saw. Toru was about 9 years old at this time. Since then, her father routinely beat both her and her mom as some sort of sick stress relief. Then he'd apologize and treat them like royalty. Soon after, he'd relapse and do it again. The intervals between got shorter and shorter and shorter. Eventually, her mom stopped speaking altogether. Her mother loved her dad and could not bring herself to try to and leave him. Toru blamed the police and heroes who did not help them because they allowed her father to continue his antics once he saw he could get away with it. She wanted to become a hero who could not be corrputed by money and fame. Stain's methods were not something she agreed with but he was right about one thing: there are too many fake heroes.

She then remembered what Futari said to her yesterday. " _A hero that can't protect themselves can't hope to protect others," right Futari? It's time to protect myself._ She looked at her father who had just finished shaving and said to him, "Dad...I'm not coming back home again."

Her father put down the razor, walked out of the bathroom, and began putting on his undershirt. "Huh? Is UA going on a field trip or something?"

"...No. I mean that I'm not coming back home ever again. Don't call the school to excuse me anymore. I'm not coming back."

Her father stopped buttoning his shirt. "Why would you do that? Won't you miss us?"

"Stop playing stupid!" Toru yelled to the top of her lungs. "All you have done for the past 6 years is abuse us! You beat mom so much that she won't even speak anymore! You are a monster!"

"I have already apologized about that Toru. I am working on changing myself. So that I can-"

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE WE HEARD THAT?! Six years you beat us and apologized and beat us and apologized and you haven't changed one time! Mom might not be strong enough to leave you but I-"

Akuma had enough. He lunged across the room and punched Toru hard in the face. "Do you understand the stress that I go through everyday?! I have to lie and bargain and pretend to be a different person just to support you two, my family! And you dare to tell me that you won't come back home?! Who do you think you are?!"

Toru stood back up, standing proudly. "I am a hero!" Akuma was taken back. "I cannot be a good hero if I constantly let you hold me back and treat me like I'm trash. I'll become famous and then destroy your career to save mom." Akuma became enraged. "I just wanted to come home to tell you both goodbye." Toru began walking to the door but Akuma walked in front of the door and hit her again. Toru held on to her conviction, standing back up. This made Akuma angry. Usually, Toru would stay on the floor and whimper and cry, but this time she stood up. Akuma hit her. Toru stood back up. The cycle repeated a few more times. The mother watched in shock. When she had meant Akuma he was a kind, great man, but slowly over time he became more and more vicious. She didn't even consider how much it affected her daughter to live in house with this man. Now Toru was here standing up to him without help. She wouldn't fight back but she wouldn't be defeated either. Her mother began to cry. _Why Toru? Why did you come alone? Why aren't you defending yourself? Why didn't you just say this over the phone? Why are you so bent on saving a woman who let you be hurt by this man for years?_ Her mother asked herself in vain. She knew the answers to all these questions. Toru didn't want other people to be hurt by her father. She won't fight him back because she can't bring herself to hurt her own dad. She didn't say her feelings over the phone because her father would not take her seriously and come back into her life. And of course, she wants to save her mother because she loves her.

The Survelliance team were set up in the trees, 100 meters away from the mansion. They had a clear shot of what was happening using their thermal camera. Shukuchi, Aizawa, and Futari arrived and met with some of the team on the road.

Aizawa walked up to their leader who looked distressed. "What's going on?"

The leader cleared his throat. "Well we were prepared to do a stakeout and wait for the abuse as that you said would happen later in the day but it's happening right now in the 3rd floor master bed and it's critical." Futari started trembling, even though he was still wrapped up in Aizawa's cloth.

Shukuchi assessed the situation. "So that means you recorded enough evidence, right?"

"We don't have audio set up but yes. This video clearly shows that he is beating his daughter.

Shukuchi looked at Aizawa then Futari. "Futari. You are the fastest person here. You need to get in that room so I can teleport myself and Aizawa to you and then we can detain him. Can you control your temper and do that?"

Futari looked at his dad in eye. They didn't even need to exchange words. "Aizawa it's okay. He won't be foolish." Futari's veins became a blackish green, then turned completely black. His eyes became a bit thinner. As soon as Aizawa loosened the cloth, Futari broke free, jumped into the trees and began jumping from branch to branch. Shukuchi looked at the baffled surveillance leader. "Be sure you have your guys say when when he's in there."

Toru's knees were wobbly, but she continued to stand back up. Akuma began ranting. "This stupid school corrupted you and taught you to not appreciate what you have. Don't bother going back. I'm pulling you out of the school even if I have to put the whole school under. You WILL appreciate me!" He hit her again. She began slowly getting back up. He ripped the lamp out of the wall and lifted it over his head. "I'll keep you down this time."

That's when Toru's mom lunged out of the bed predicting where his wrists were and grabbed them. She stood in between Toru and Akuma. "Stop Akuma! You are going to kill her!"

Akuma could not believe that his wife stopped him. "So, Yowai, you are going to stop me from disciplining my daughter?!" Akuma pushed her to the right and lifted the lamp to smash it over her body.

Toru was on one knee, but seeing the lamp floating in the air about to hit her Mom gave her the adrenaline rush she needed. "Leave Mom out of this!" She lunged forward and punched Akuma in the face successfully predicting where his head was. He stumbled backwards into the bathroom, dropping the lamp and bleeding out of his nose. He was astonished. He didn't realize how strong UA made his daughter and in the back of his mind realized how easily she could defeat him. This realization made him even angrier.

He rebalanced himself. "You are going to hit your own father?! That's it. I'm going to teach both of you a lesson!"

Toru could barely stand anymore but she wouldn't let her mother be hurt. "You...aren't going...to hurt mom while I'm standing here." Akuma took two furious steps forward when suddenly he, Toru, and her mother heard something that sounded like lightning hitting a tree. Akuma started looking to his left because that's where the sound came from when Futari crashed through the window with immense speed. Futari didn't know where Akuma's head was but he saw a floating shirt and knew where his stomach was. He pulled back his right hand and punched Akuma's stomach as hard as he could. This sent Akuma into the sink, smashing it.

Toru began to cry. "Why?... why did you come Futari?!"

Futari turned to Toru with a light smile on his face. "Like I told you yesterday. Sometimes, heroes need saving too."

Toru could not believe Futari came to her home and hit her father. Futari glared at the gray button-down shirt knowing that this was Toru's abusive father. He stepped in between Toru and Akuma. "Enough." He said to Akuma in an eerily normal tone. "If you weren't Toru's father, I'd break every bone in your body and smash your teeth. So, do yourself a favor and stay on the ground. Don't give me an excuse." Futari said hauntingly.

Akuma almost threw up from the hit, coughing up a fit. "What kind of hero speaks like that?!" Akuma asked in confusion.

"I'm no hero." Futari answered quickly.

Akuma looked up at his attacker. "*cough* I know you. You are the boy who won the Tokyo Festival. Ha. *cough* *cough* Your life is over. I'll charge you for assault and make sure you spend the maximum time in prison. I'll make sure it's publicized so you can never get a job! You shouldn't have come here! You aren't even a hero! A civilian has no right trespassing on my property!"

Futari kept looking at him with a cold face. "I don't need to be a hero or have a hero license to do the right thing."

Then Shukuchi and Aizawa teleported into the bathroom shocking Akuma. Aizawa quickly ensnared Akuma with his cloth.

Akuma was in disarray. "I should have NEVER allowed Toru to live on UA's campus. Aizawa, your career is over! When my lawyers hear about-"

"Shut up. We have video of you beating your daughter and attempting to severely injure your wife. No amount of money will get a judge to agree with your case with this kind of evidence." Akuma was speechless.

Toru collapsed to the floor. "I'm...I'm sorry. I just didn't want anyone else to be affected by him."

Aizawa looked at the floor in regret. "No. This is my fault. As a teacher, I should have been more aware of your situation. As a teacher, I should have done a better job of teaching you that sometimes heroes need to be able to reach out to the others for help to solve problems. I've failed you, Toru and I apologize for it."

Toru began to have a breakdown. It wasn't that Aizawa didn't teach her these things; it was that she ignored those teachings by not applying them to her own situation. She had hurt Futari's feelings, betrayed Aizawa's trust, and almost allowed herself to die because she refused help. She weeped and hollered as she let out all ofher sadness. As she was doing this, Futari turned around with a big smile on his face and squatted to be at her level. "I didn't know that invisible people could be so loud." He said jokingly. "Sorry about the tree outside your house...I kind of destroyed it when I pushed off of it."

Toru hugged him. "No! I'm sorry, Futari. I should have listened to you. I shouldn't have said that horrible thing to you. I should have-"

Futari hugged her back. "It's fine. Just let it out." She squeezed him closer and continued to weeping.


	11. Chapter 10: UA TraitorLeague of Villain

**U**

 **TR**

 **Chapter 10: LeAgue of VilliAns**

 **I**

 **TOR**

It was the the day after the Toru incident. Futari spent yesterday with Toru and her mother to make sure Toru had emotional support while they began to look for a new home and prepare a lawsuit on the father. Aizawa spent yesterday handing Akuma over to the police and having to answer questions about what had happened to Toru to both the police and the students. He used the situation as a lesson to the students to not take on great situations by themselves. Unfortunately for Shukuchi, since he was quite good at ability evaluations, he was given 100 ability evaluations to do on top of the traitor investigation and had to givegiving his statement about the Toru situation.

It was 8 P.M. at Shukuchi's house with Aizawa, Present Mic, Shukuchi and Futari. "OKAY! BEFORE I START THIS BRIEFING, FUTARI, DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO REPORT?! IS UA GETTING INVADED BY ALIENS?! IS BAKUGO IS A DRUG ADDICT?!" Shukuchi passive aggressively shouted.

Futari started laughing. "No. No dad nothing else that I know of is happening."

"GOOD! BECAUSE I HAVE AN ACTUAL JOB AND THIS INVESTIGATION IS TAKING UP MY FREE TIME. THEN YESTERDAY I HAD TO GO TO A MANSION AND HELP ARREST A GOD DAMN TRASH CAN AND SIT IN A PRECINCT FOR 3 HOURS."

Present Mic put his hand on Shukuchi. "YES! I AGREE. I SPENT ALL YESTERDAY ANSWERING QUESTIONS TO NOSY STUDENTS WHILE TRYING TO TEACH THEM. AND THEY WEREN'T EVEN MY OWN CLASS! I HAVE MY OWN CLASS TO TEACH TOO."

Aizawa had his same tired irritated demeanor. "You both act like obnoxious children."

Shukuchi cleared his thought. "Alright. I'm sorry. I had to get that out of my system. Now, the traitor. I narrowed it down to 2 classes and 4 faculty staff. The two classes in question are class 1A and class 1B. These two classes were the only ones that knew the location of the training camp. However, I'm most suspicious of the faculty staff. The faulty staff in question are Midnight, Principal Nezo, Ectoplasm, and Vlad King. These 4 staff members, besides you two, knew the location of the training camp. In the first attack, the villains would need to have the schedule to know the location of the students. The people most likely to have access to the schedule would be the teachers. It is likely that the schedule was shown to the villains the same day the media annoyed the school. Each of these named faculty have an alibi for the day before the first villain attack, but that doesn't mean much considering the intelligence of pro heroes. We have no alibi for most of the suspected students. Also, for the training camp attack, I crossed examined all these suspect's messages sent by their phones. Not one had anything related to the location of the training camp to any suspicious number. This means the message was sent using a quirk. This is where I'm stuck. I can't narrow it down any further from these 44 suspects. The only thing that I'm sure of is that it's not Toru."

Aizawa sat for a second to think. _One of my students could be the traitor huh?..._ Aizawa thought himself. "Well this is where I can step in to help. Tomorrow UA is having its annual Hero History Fair. I can call an acquaintance of mine to examine these 44 suspects."

Present Mic leaned back in his chair. "Oh man. You mean Shita, don't you?"

Aizawa sighed. "Unfortunately, Yes."

Present Mic started laughing hysterically. "She definitely will not do it unless you go on a date with her."

Aizawa began to frown with his eyes closed. "...I know…"

Shukuchi closed his arms. "Yet, another woman interested in the irritable Eraserhead."

Aizawa became more annoyed. "Shut up. I'll contact her..."

Futari sat in his seat with a book opened about animals that can burrow underground. "Shita? Who is Shita?"

Present Mic turned to face Futari. "A human lie detector. Her quirk is called 'Hidden Intent.' It allows her to sense the true intentions of somebody. Pretty scary quirk. The police won't allow her to be a public hero because they don't want people knowing that they have such a valuable quirk at their disposal. However, she is an integral piece of interrogations. Speaking of which Aizawa, we probably shouldn't say who she is or what her quirk is, so we can catch the traitor off-guard."

"That's only going to work on the students. The faculty staff will know who she is." Aizawa mentioned.

Shukuchi stood up to get himself a drink and responded saying, "Then we should be direct with the staff. We suspect them off being traitors and they have to allow Shita to use her quirk on them to clear their name. You two can do it too so that there isn't as many problems. Just tell the students she is a fortune teller or something. I'll come to this fair too. This traitor has connection ato the League so it's possible that they will attempt to launch an attack. I'll be there to help stop that just in case."

Aizawa and Present Mic stood up. "Okay. This sounds like a good plan." Aizawa said to Shukuchi. "I'll *sigh* I'll call Shita to get her to come…" Present Mic started laughing again. "Good night, both of you." The two teachers walked out of the house.

Futari gets up to head to his room but Shukuchi begins to speak. "Futari, I need you to do something very important tomorrow."

Futari looked back at his dad. "What is it?"

"I NEED you to go to a press release tomorrow morning."

Futari face wrinkled. "Eeeeeh?! Why the hell do I NEED to do that?!"

"Reporters have been calling and emailing you and I for two weeks! Then yesterday you were instrumental to the arrest of a powerful politician! Of course, Aizawa gave every ounce of credit to you for discovering that situation and rightfully so. But now the media are acting like crazy people because we won't take on interviews and I'm through with it."

"The media just ask dumb questions and stir drama. I read an article called 'Futari stops powerful politician abusing student hero. Hero society need to pay attention more to their own people.' Besides the awful title, it was a biased article that literally ignored everything that had to do with the fact that Toru did not ask for help. And it was done by one of the most popular news stations! Nah dad. They're just drama queens."

"I already signed you up for the press release."

"Dad!"

"WE NEED THESE PEOPLE OFF OUR BACK. I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE DRAMA."

"Why don't you do a release then?!"

"Because you are more famous than me."

"That's a trash excuse. You are sacrificing your own son. What a cruel father." Futari said trying not to crack up.

Shukuchi started laughing. "You are a terrible actor."

"I mean I am pretty pissed at you but whatever. I kinda want to be on tv anyway."

"Great. You know after we find the traitor you won't need to go to UA anymore."

"Nah. Let me go until I start school next summer."

"Ehhhhh? I thought you didn't like hero school. I have successfully converted you."

"I just want to see my new friends and training with Aizawa is excellent. I still have a problem with hero society though."

"Alright. Alright. You can go even after tomorrow. Aizawa expressed to me yesterday that you'd be a great hero. He wants you to go to UA. Consider going there in the summer."

"I can't be a hero yet."

"Just think it through Futari."

Futari started going upstairs. "Good night, Dad." _Until I accomplish my goal, I can't be a hero. I have something to prove._ Futari thought to himself. Futari got to his room and opened up his YouTube app on his phone. The number 1 trending video was Endevour fighting the High End Nomu. Futari shrugged and decided to watch it before bed.

The next day Shukuchi, Aizawa, and Present Mic executed their plan. Before classes started the 3 had a meeting with the 4 faculty members they presumed could be traitiors. Principal Nezo sat at the head of the conference table, the 6 teachers sat around the table and Shukuchi leaned against the wall with his arms folded.

Nezo took the mantle. "Alright everyone. I know it's early, but hopefully all of us had our coffee."

Ectoplasm has his face down on the desk. "I did not."

"I'm sorry, Ectoplasm. Hopefully, Aizawa will quickly finish this meeting." Nezo said as he turned to Aizawa.

Vlad King looks over to Shukuchi. "I know your face…who is this guy and why is he here amongst UA teachers."

Shukuchi looks at Vlad King then at Midnight. "I…I am Midnight's secret admirer. I have come here to woe her with my intelligence and handsome face." Shukuchi said half-jokingly.

Midnight looked at Shukuchi, top to bottom. "Well you ARE handsome…but you are far too old for me."

"Ehhhhhh?! Too old?! I'm 2 years older than you!"

"Hey! Don't go spreading around my age! And at 33 that's 10 years older than I what I want."

"You want a 23-year-old? A man that young won't stay with you past your first wrinkle and you aren't far from that! Trust me! I was that young once"

Midnight gets angry and turns to Aizawa. "Aizawa, please introduce your friend before I put him to sleep."

Shukuchi smiled. "I guarantee that you could not put me to sleep."

"WANNA BET?!"

Aizawa cleared his throat. _Damn I was kind of enjoying that argument,_ Aizawa thought to himself. "This is Shukuchi Taiyku. He used to be the head of the Espionage Unit for the Tokyo Police Department. You all are here because he thinks you guys are some of the most likely to be the U.A. traitor. I asked him to do the investigation because I needed someone with no connection to the school to do the investigation."

Midnight grimaces. "So, you mention my age and you are accusing me of endangering my students?! You certainly aren't on a good foot to impressing me, Shukuchi."

Shukuchi stops leaning on the wall to stand up straight. "Hey! I was just doing my job! Allow me to apologize over dinner."

"And you are still asking me to dinner?"

"That wasn't a flat out 'no!' I have a chance! Anyway, in the gym where the hero history fair is happening, Shita is posing as a fortune teller. Each of you are required to give her your hands so that she can analyze your intent. We are monitoring your devices to see if any messages are sent out to shady numbers. The students of Class 1A and 1B will go first, then you guys."

Vlad King frowns. "Shita, the Human Lie Detector? The students are suspects too?! What do they have to do- "

"Half the League of Villians are young adults or teens. Don't give me the, 'these students are young crap' or the 'they are heroes! They can do no wrong' crap. Those assumptions are hurting these kids. I'm just being thorough."

Ectoplasm stands up. "This is a waste of time. I'm no traitor so I do not care about this lady reading my thoughts. I'm getting coffee."

Nezo gets up as well. "Yes. I agree with Ectoplasm."

The other teachers get up and begin to walk out with Midnight grimacing, at a smiling Shukuchi. Aizawa and Shukuchi nodded at each other as if to say "well, that was easy." Aizawa went to go get class 1A to bring them to the fair while Shukuchi went straight to the fair. A few minutes later class 1A walked into the gymnasium.

Shukuchi made sure to greet everyone by shaking their hands. "Hello everyone!"

"Who the hell are you?!" Bakugo snarled.

"I am Shukuchi Taiyku! A cool and handsome friend of Aizawa's!"

"Taiyku...?" Everyone in the class asked. Then they all realized the same thing at the same time. The only one who wasn't surprised was Toru. "Wait you are Futari's father?!" They all said at once.

"Yes!" Shukuchi said proudly.

"You two look nothing alike!" They all yelled.

"Ah…yes. I'm his adopted father. I adopted him so long ago I honestly forget."

Deku turned his head and his eyes immediately lit up. "*GASP* It's a rare history of 'All Might' book!" Deku grabs Uraraka's arm to turn her to look at something else. "Look at this! This is a 1stedition poster of Edgeshot! And this- "

"Oi. Can you do that after you let the fortune teller tell you your fortune?" Aizawa interrupted.

"Sorry!" Deku made sure he was first to the front of the line because he wanted to go fanboy over everything within the fair.

Kaminari stood behind Mineta in the near the back of the line and said, "Hey Jirou! Can you do me a favor after you are done with the fortune teller?

Jirou was third in line. She turned around. "Eh? What do you want?"

"I need you to go to my desk and get my camera so I can take a picture of some of this stuff!"

"You're so lazy Kaminari. You do it."

"But you are gonna go way before me!"

"No. I'm not doing it."

"…It's a shame too… my diary is in my desk, you could have read it and found out all sorts of dirty secrets about me…."

Jirou slowly turned back around, her interest peaked. "You better not be lying about that."

"Oh, I'm not I swear."

While this was happening the League of Villains had been planning something drastic. Ever since the attack on Endeavor, several weeks ago they have been quiet. They had been contacted by All for One within Tartarus that he could escape at anytime but that he doesn't have much time left. His body was slowly deteriorating. He needed to pass on his quirk to Shiguraki. Since then, the League was preparing a scheme to storm Tartarus and save All for One. They had been on standby waiting for the correct time to hatch this plot. Warp Gate was cleaning a cup at the bar. Dabi was watching the TV bored out of his mind. Toga was singing to herself tunes about killing and becoming someone. Twice was trying to sing with her in a sad attempt to get her to like him.

Shigaraki walked into the bar, kicking the door open. "Come on. Get ready everyone. We are starting the operation now."

The members quickly assembled themselves except for Dabi who continued watching tv. "Can I at least finish this episode?" He asked Sarcastically.

Shigaraki was already used to Dabi's antics. "What's wrong?"

"You want to do this operation right here and now with no warning? Why?"

"Our informants at UA are in trouble so we will get rid of two problems together. Kurogiri, I need you to warp the trucks filled with basic Nomu to the front of UA as you warp us all to Tartarus with the 3 High End Nomu. This way the police will have to separate their forces to correspond to both attacks." Shiguraki smiled creepily. "Will they focus on stopping the jail break or saving UA? The answer is obvious. The jail break will be more important to them. This will help our informants escape from danger and help our plan to destroy Tartarus. Once we get there, Master will begin his plan from the inside." Kurogiri quickly prepared the portals.

Aizawa was watching his students go up one by one. _I doubt anyone in my class is the traitor. The traitor is probably in 1B,_ he thought to himself in relief. The students who were done having their intents read were talking to Shukuchi about Futari. Aizawa almost smiled. _I hope Futari changes his mind and comes here. He'd be a good addition,_ Aizawa thoughtto himself. Kaminari walked up to Shita, the "fortune teller". She was a beautiful, young white women with hair that went down to the middle of her back, green eyes and a lean figure. Her hands were already warm from holding so many student's hands.

Mineta was tapping his foot. "Hurry. Kaminari! I want to hold her hand too!" Shita grimaced. _Perhaps I shouldn't let that one touch me._ She thought to herself as Kaminari stepped in front of her. She reached out her hands and Kaminari met her hands. She looked down and activated her quirk. At that moment the weight of the world crashed upon her brain. So much hatred and malice toward heroes consumed her brain.

Her eyes widened. A cold sweat broke out. She began panting. She looked up to see Kaminari's face. It was as if the face of Satan was smiling. "So, Shita Enberōpu, the Human Lie Detector what is in my future?" Kaminari asked with a fiendish smile showing his teeth.

She began to panic. "AIZAWA!" Aizawa head snapped to her position. "IT"S HIM. THIS ONE IS THE TRAITOR!"

Aizawa was disturbed but still activated his quirk to erase Kaminari's. Shukuchi shoved past the kids in front of him. _That…that is impossible._ Aizawa tried to persuade himself. "Kaminari…how could you be the traitor?!"

Kaminari continued to smile. Suddenly the UA alarm went off indicating they were under attack. Class 1 A were all paralyzed out of confusion. A nomu crashed through the wall lunging to punch Shita. Shukuchi teleported Shita to himself. The nomu smahed the booth she was standing in. Kaminari snapped his fingers and the Nomu blitzed in front of him to obstruct Aizawa's line of sight. "You wouldn't understand, Aizawa. Not a single person here would." Electricity began to crackle out of their respective circuits.

Shukuchi tries to teleport Kaminari to himself but nothing happens. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

Kaminari chuckled a bit. "I had no idea what your quirk was but this nomu's quirk is 'Jammer.' It negates quirks of you and Aizawa's type; emitter quirks that don't actually summon physical things. Unfortunate for you."

Deku activates full cowl and begins to dash to the left to get past the nomu to Kaminari to kick him. Tears are flowing down his face. "Why Kaminari?! We are your friends!"

A single tear dropped from Kaminari's eyes. "It's too bad you are all on the wrong side." Deku pivots to jump towards Kaminari.

"Far too late. Circuit Cataclysm." All the electrical wiring within in the gymnasium begins to discharge, its electricity combining together for a massive electrical blast, evaporating the whole gym, damaging the buildings next to it and setting the trees on fire. Anything in that gymnasium could not have possibly survived. Kaminari stood there in a small circle around him and the nomu. He looked forward to a small untouched space. It was where Bakugo and Kirishima had stood. He couldn't bring himself to kill them, but it seems that they weren't there which means the students are still alive. "Nomu. hunt." The nomu next to him went to go find students to kill. He then set out signals from the headphones her where's. A second nomu came to him. This one's quirk was to sense the life force of others. He looked up at the building of UA. He had tricked Jirou into going into the main buiding to save her from all this. "I'm sorry. Jirou," he said with a few tears running down his face. "Nomu. Find the UA students."


	12. Chapter 11: Typhon

**Chapter 11: Typhon**

Futari was finally done with the press release and is about 5 minutes away from UA. It had to be one of the most annoying things he has ever done. Futari went to the release thinking that they would ask him questions about how he learned of Toru's situation or the training he did to become so strong. There were questions about those two subjects but, of course, politics were the main focus. "Do you think Hero schools need a revamping?" "How strong are you compared to a hero student?" "There are many people who do not like hero society. Are you one of them?" Then there were questions about his history. "We found out recently that you have been to jail for the illegal use of your quirk. Care to comment?" Futari did not answer any of these questions but he knew it would stir up more anti-hero propaganda. It's ironic because accomplishing his goal requires him to be on a platform where he could share his thoughts, but he needed substantial proof to strengthen his philosophy. _I legit have a slight headache from all those dumb questions those reports asked me. I wish I wasn't well known. I really don't want people digging up my past and then asking questions… hopefully everyone is having more fun than me,_ Futari thought to himself as it began to rain. Futari about 1 minute away from UA when a message popped up on his phone with a strange shrieking nose. _What's this? Sounds like an Amber Alert._ Futari said while pulling out his phone. Futari's eyes widened. "All routes leading towards Sumdia River including boats and bridges going across have been closed due to large scale attack on Tartarus." _Tartarus?! The maximum security prison?! What dumbass would attack that place?!_ Futari thought to himself. Suddenly, UA's alarm blared. The alarm resonated throughout the surroundings area. Futari was stunned. _Why is the alarm going off?!_ Futari thought as he began to panic. He ran through UA's gates to the courtyard. _There's no coincidence in the world that can explain the day the UA traitor is supposed to be exposed, UA also gets attacked._ Futari thought as he ran in the courtyard. The sight he saw was something out of nightmares. A purple portal had just closed and nomu of all kinds were jumping out of a truck, grouping up and running to a different direction. It looked like an organized assault. Futari was lost in a cloud of thoughts. _Do I... Do I use my quirk_ to help everyone? _Many people are about to die. UA will probably fend off the Nomu but a vast majority of students and teachers will be killed or injured. But my quirk...it is the reason that I am adopted; it's the reason I was sent to jail last year. My friends here will see the kind of monster I really am and be afraid of me…_ During Futari's indecisiveness the sky emanated a yellow light from over the main building. Futari scaled the tallest tree in the courtyard. The gym, where the Fair was taking place turned into a big ball of yellow electricity and vaporized it. The force of the blast blew Futari off the tree and he landed on his back, activating his black veins to not break his back. Futari began to tear up a bit and tremble in both fear and rage. The gym is where the fair was. It was the site where his parent and Aizawa were supposed to expose the traitor. _The gym was destroyed in a massive electrical explosion… so then traitor is… Kaminari. He just slaughtered all of Class 1A and is trying to devastate the rest of the school._ Futari realized to himself. As this realization swarmed his body he heard a shriek from the school. It was Eri.

The anger, the fear for his friends, his sense to protect…all these emotions swirled in his body at once and he made the instinctive decision to activate his quirk to protect UA…and destroy its enemies. Futari clenched his fists and teeth. "TYPHON!" He yelled to the top of his lungs. Then he let a warped version of his own yell that echoes through the entire campus. It was a battle cry.

Deku thought he was dead. He opened his eyes when he found himself still breathing. He began to look around. All of Class 1A were in the same mental state he was in; confusion. Anger. Fear. Shita laid on the floor, knocked out from sensing Kaminari's intent then believing she was going to die.

Deku heard from the radio Aizawa had, "There are multiple accounts of Nomu overrunning the campus! At least 50 different ones. We are giving permission to Class 3A and 3B to help the teachers defeat some of these Nomu. We-." The radio began to give feedback.

Aizawa was sick to his stomach. He struggled to focus. "Tsk. One of these nomu can jam radios it seems."

"Oi! This IS an exam, right?! RIGHT?! There's no way Kaminari would betray us. NO WAY!" KIrishima began to yell frantically.

Aizawa tried to maintain his composure. "This is no test. Kaminari is the traitor and as you can see he has been lying about his quirk this whole time. What he did was rip the electricity out of every circuit in that building, taking more and more electricity as it ran throughout the circuits and discharged it all at once to vaporize the building. That's way more powerful than anything he has shown so far. Wait…" Aizawa realized something. "Shukuchi!" Aizawa frantically turned and saw his friend sitting against the wall clearly in pain.

Shukuchi looked up smiling at Aizawa. "Hey…quick thinking to teleport all of you away, right?"

Aizawa nodded. "Yes. Thank you."

"Don't expect any more help from me. I've never teleported 21 people before. The max I've done was 6. I guess my parental instincts gave me more strength…"

"We are going to get you out of here as soon as this is done."

"Kaminari has spent almost 2 years here. He knows UA like the back of his hand now. You can bet 10,000,000 yen that one of those Nomu can track us. He's coming. Get ready." Shukuchi said this loud enough for the whole class to hear, however, most were still shocked. "I'm sorry that your friend who you found so dear is actually a villain…but right now if you don't focus he will come in here and kill us all. You guys are heroes, right? Protect each other and a useless civilian like me." Those words helped several members of Class 1A remember why they were at UA, Deku included. He began to devise a plan in his mind. Just then a loud scream oscillated throughout UA. The scream had reached the training grounds they were at. Ohjirou, Tsui, and Tokyiami all begin to shiver and throw up.

The animals around the campus were aroused and were all evacuating. Koda could hear this with the quirk. "The animals all around the campus are in terror and are all leaving in mass…"

Aizawa was caring for the three sick students. "That's natural due to the explosions."

Koda began to walk around slowly. "We are pretty far from the violence and the animals out here are still terrified. 'He is coming' they keep saying."

Shukuchi gathered the strength to stand. He was trembling. "Well, I've got good news and bad news. The good news is that it is highly unlikely we will die today. The bad news is that we are unlikely to die because my son has activated his quirk. I know this because people with animal quirks and genes always throw up when he is near their location and activates his quirk. The animals going nuts and running is another side effect."

Aizawa's eyes widened. Deku saw Aizawa's reaction. "What IS his real quirk anyway? I know he hasn't used it since we met him." Deku asked.

Shukuchi looked at Class 1A. "Correct Deku. My son has a transformation quirk. The 'veins' thing he does is a partial transformation that gives him the bare minimum of what his quirk does. He mastered that partial transformation because a full one is incredibly...dangerous. His true quirk is 'Typhon.' Like the Greek god it's named after, Futari can use any physical attribute of an animal he chooses one at a time, being able to rapidly switch between them. The passive abilities of the quirk are advanced perception and peak physical condition like he has in his veins form. The difference is though that in a full transformation his perception is even better and he actually has slight superhuman strength levels before even using any animal enhancements."

Deku was in awe. "That sounds amazing!"

"It's not. Every powerful quirk on this planet has its consequences. Futari is no exception. Futari's consequences are simple. Most animals take care of their prey quickly and efficiently because they become tired so he is terrible for a long-term fight. Using the quirk rapidly digests his food, so in about 15 minutes he'll need food to continue. However, the biggest consequence is that Futari…loses his ability to care of consequences. He operates on impulses alone in that form like a real animal. In psychology, we have an id, a superego and an ego. The id manifest our natural impulses. Our superego tells us to follow the rules society gives us to follow and our moral compass. Our ego chooses between the two to decide our actions…Futari's quirk removes his superego. To put it in simpler terms, if you caught a pedophile in the act what is your first impulse?"

Deku thought for a second. "To stop him."

"Exactly. Most people would say the same thing. But the way we stop them is entirely based on how society tells us how we SHOULD stop them. In the animal kingdom, the way to stop a threat-."

"Is to remove it entirely," Deku realized.

"In his quirk, he has three functions. Eat, fight, or flight. His natural instincts are to protect his friends and family, so you are all safe but all the nomu in UA and Kaminari? He'll kill them all or at least damage them beyond repair."

Tsuyu was shivering. "I can sense his blood lust. It feels so heavy."

"That's probably your sixth sense. It's stronger in you because you have an animal quirk. That blood lust you are sensing is why the animals in the areaare running away." Shukuchi turns to Aizawa. "Do you have a plan?"

Aizawa looks at the students. "I can't think of an offensive strategy, but I do have a defensive one. While we were all collecting our bearings, Momo has been creating something behind you all." The students all turn around and their jaws drop to the floor. It was 3, 12 ft massive lightning rods.

Momo was out of breath. "I'm sorry…this is all I could create."

Aizawa smiled. "I'm proud of your quick thinking. Jam these into the ground in a triangle around us! He will be gunning for me first because I can erase his quirk. However, with these lightning rods, he will be forced to try close range attacks which will put him in range to be hit. If I can look at him, this fight is over."

They set up a triangle with 20-meter sides, then stood in and around the triangle. As they finished, the front door exploded open, yellow electricity crackling everywhere. Kaminari was in the training ground.

Shukuchi was at the center of the triangle. "If you can hear me Kaminari, you have already lost! You will not be able to kill us in a timely manner. My son has activated his quirk. He'll be here in about 15 minutes depending on how strong your Nomu are! If he gets here and you are present, he will try to kill you!"

Kaminari's voice echoed through the training area, "Sorry pops. Not going to happen."

"Hahahaha. Suit yourself." Shukuchi retorted.


	13. Chapter 12: Class 1A's Plus Ultra

**Chapter 12: Class 1A's Plus Ultra**

"Walls of Zeus!" A massive wall of lightning appeared in front of the students. Kaminari was using this wall to stop Aizawa from seeing him. The lightning wall was 45 meters tall and wide enough to split the facility between Kaminari and the class.

"AAAAAHHH!" Bakugo suddenly screams. "So, you are serious then, eh, shit lord? You are REALLY are a traitor and REALLY trying to kill us?" Kaminari hesitated to answer. "ANSWER ME!"

"Bakugo, I would not have killed you. If you go back to the gym ruins, the spot where you and Kirishima were-."

"YOU THINK I GIVE A FUCK ABOUT THAT?!" Bakugo yelled taking Kaminari back. "YOU WOULD HAVE JUST KILLED EVERYONE ELSE INSTEAD, BUT NOT ME?! YOU THINK I COULD LIVE WITH MYSELF IF YOU DID THAT?!"

Kaminari became angry. "You are on the wrong side Bakugo! Look at all the people who have become villains! Only a small portion of them are actually insane. MOST VILLAINS ARE OUTCASTS FROM SOCIETY. People who were bullied for the way they looked...people who couldn't accomplish their dreams because society did not allow them to. THESE PEOPLE BECAME VILLAINS BECAUSE THEY WERE PUSHED AWAY. So many people who need to be saved by heroes, but the 'outcasts' do not get help. LOOK AT TORU! HER FATHER ABUSED HER FOR YEARS BUT BECAUSE HE HAD MONEY HE GOT AWAY WITH IT. Most heroes are just money hungry glory seekers! Most villains are people who were abused and bullied by society. Don't you see a problem with that?!"

"SO, JOINING A LEAGUE THAT KILLS INNOCENT PEOPLE IS YOUR ANSWER?!"

"MOST OF THESE PEOPLE ARE NOT INNOCENT. THEY ARE PART OF THE PROBLEM. THEIR MENTALITY TO JUDGE PEOPLE ON SUPERFICIAL THINGS AND DESTROY LIVES BASED ON THAT JUDGEMENT ARE WHY MOST VILLAINS ARE CREATED. ALL THAT ALL MIGHT DID WAS PUT A BLANKET OF FEAR OVER THESE PEOPLE SO THEY COULD NOT LASH OUT AGAINST THE PEOPLE THAT DESTROYED THEM. LOOK AT YOU AND DEKU. YOU SPENT YOUR ENTIRE CHILDHOOD BERATING HIM BECAUSE YOU HAD AN AMAZING QUIRK AND DEKU DIDN'T RIGHT?! YOU DESTROYED HIS SELF-ESTEEM AND ALMOST RUINED HIS DRIVE TO BECOME A HERO! WHERE THE FUCK DO YOU THINK THAT ATTITUDE COMES FROM?! IT'S THE ADULTS IN THIS SOCIETY WHO MAKE IT OKAY TO DO THAT!"

Bakugo paused. For all the talking he usually does, he could not find an answer to that statement. There was truth to everything Kaminari said. Kirishima walked up and placed his hand on Bakugo's shoulder. "Don't think for a second, you can use Bakugo to justify what you are trying to do! What Bakugo has done is awful and anybody else who has discriminated against people are just as bad. But like Bakugo, PEOPLE CAN CHANGE. SOCIETY CAN CHANGE. COMPLETELY DESTROYING IT WON'T CHANGE ANYTHING. IT WON'T PROMOTE EQUALITY OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT. YOU'LL JUST BE SWITCHING THOSE WHO ARE CONSIDERED THE OUTCASTS"

"My father wasn't allowed to create his own career or be promoted in his job after working there for 15 years! Do you know why?! It's because he didn't look like a good businessman. All through school my father was bullied for his appearance. You think it would have changed when he got into the adult world, but it didn't. My mom left us because he couldn't support us. After all of that he killed himself. He worked so hard to get promoted but the job wouldn't let him because of WHAT. HE. NATURALLY. LOOKED. LIKE. We NEEDED help, but no hero would help us." Kaminari breathed heavily. "If you aren't in a burning building you don't need help, right?! It brings no glory to help a salaryman get a better job. That won't improve your hero ranking so why would a hero do that?" Kaminari said sarcastically. "To create a new society, you must destroy the old one. Hero society has been corrupted beyond belief and it needs to be destroyed to usher in a better era." Kaminari continued to explain.

"The era you want to usher in will bring nothing but death and fear, Kaminari. Our generation of heroes can change society if-." Kirishima tried to calmly explain.

"A GREAT MAN LIKE ALL MIGHT COULD NOT INFLUENCE SOCIETY TO NOT BE JUDGMENTAL. YOU THINK THAT ANY OF YOU CAN DO IT?! HAHAHAHA."

Aizawa puts his hands on both Kirishima and Bakugo's shoulders. "It was a good attempt but Kaminari's hatred for hero society is so powerful it almost broke Shita's mind. I don't think you can change his mind."

Deku puts his fist on his chest. "WE ARE THE GENERATION THAT'LL SURPASS ALL MIGHT. We will use the mistakes that our elders made as lessons for us to change society. Stain already exposed how flawed our society is, however, using the previous generation's mistakes as a guide, we WILL fix our society. That's our generation's PLUS ULTRA KAMINARI! WE WON'T LET YOU STOP THIS CHANGE EVEN IF YOU ARE OUR FRIEND!"

This last speech from Deku fired up the class and they were ready for anything Kaminari could throw at them.

"Thunder Clap!" A portion of the lighting wall shot out with incredible speed but was redirected in a lightning rod before hitting any of the students. _Tsk. These stupid lightning rods are an issue. I can't go under them easily either, but that's really my only option._ Kaminari thought to himself. He began blasting under the ground to hide himself from Aizawa and remove the lightning rods. Class 1A was prepared for this strategy. Shoji created multiple ears to listen in on the ground. _Jirou's quirk is infinitely better for this,_ Shoji thought to himself. Shoji began to have a cold sweat.

Deku noticed this activating his Full Cowl. "What's going on Shoji? Where is he?"

"I… I don't know! It sounds like multiple tunnels are being dug at once! He's too deep underground for me to hear clearly!" Shoji's eyes widened. "Aizawa-"

Kaminari had used a move called "Electric Shuffle." It's a huge electric ball that sends out smaller electric blasts from a larger ball until the main ball is completely dissipated. He summoned three of these orbs and sent them in different directions to give the illusion that multiple people were digging underground. Kaminari flew out from the ground under Aizawa. Aizawa just had enough time to jump, preventing his legs from being grabbed but as he looked down, Kaminari blitzed past his field of vision. "Lightning Human," Kaminari said as he blitzed behind Aizawa. "Lightning human" was a technique that allowed Kaminari's body to act like the electrical currents in the air giving him incredible speed and flight capabilities.

Deku clenched his fists instinctively using 30% of One for All unlocking that as an upper limit for his quirk. "Delaware Smash!" He sent a gust of wind at a rapid pace towards Kaminari. Kaminari acknowledged this attack. He'd be able to touch Aizawa, but not have time to stab through his skull before the wind hit.

"Impulse Jam!" Kaminari yelled as he barely touched Aizawa's neck before being blasted back by the wind. Kaminari was shocked about how strong the blast off wind was and became staggered for a second.

Bakugo came flying through the air rapidly spinning towards Kaminari. "Howitzer Impact!"

Kaminari reacted understanding he'd be utterly decimated by that attack. "Tether!" This was an attack that held a person in place with electrical currents.

Bakugo was immediately stopped mid spin. "EHHHH?!"

Kaminari put his palm out infront of himself. "Coming in the sky was a mistake, Bakugo. Discriminate Shock!" A bolt of electricity flew out of Kaminari's hand electrifying Bakago.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Bakugo screeched in pain. Just as the bolt hit Bakugo, Deku had jumped into the air.

"St. Louis Smash!" Deku screamed as he spun for the roundhouse. Kaminari detaches the shock from Bakugo and moved himself out of the way of Deku's kick, sending a shockwave of wind blasting off the top of hills into the training area. _Damn it! He's so fast!_ Deku thought to himself as the kick missed. Kaminari didn't have time to readjust before Iida's foot found itself in Kaminari's back, sending him flying towards the ground. 

"Ugh!" Kaminari grunted in pain as he almost landed on the ground. _Tsk. Way too many people!_ Kaminari thought as he found his bearings.

"Aizawa look at him!" Yelled Shukuchi.

"I cannot." Aizawa said calmly. "I'm blind. I can't see anything."

Kaminari began to laugh hysterically. "Impulse Jam stops the electrical impulses sent by brain temporarily by sending my own currents in there. I can only stop two nerves, so I told my currents to stop the two nerves leading to his eyes."

"Damn it! Are you kidding me?!" Shukuchi shouted.

"No sir." Kaminari said as he began to think to himself. _Getting in close against this many people is not going to work. Iida, Bakugo and Deku are not as fast as me but they are definitely fast enough to catch me if I'm not paying attention. If either Bakugo or Deku hit me cleanly, I'll probably end up losing from the damage. The light from the "Wall of Zeus" is stopping Tokoyami from rampaging with his quirk. Shukuchi, Aizawa and Shita are in the middle of the triangle because they can't fight right now. The weaker students are protecting the lightning rods. I guess Todoroki is also guarding the lightning rods. I need to destroy the rods so I can use my long-range attacks. If all else fails, I'll just use Circuit Cataclysm again and accept that I'll be depleted._ Kaminari began to make his move to destroy the lightning rods. He put both his palms together and slowly pulled them apart making a line of electricity. The electricity began to multiply and formed itself into a sword. "Sword of Zeus". "Your rods won't be able to absorb electricity that is directly connected to me. Goodbye." He quickly swung the blade and it hastily extended until it was big enough to cut all of the class and the lightning rods in one swing.

Bakugo jumped out towards Kaminari and pointed his left arm towards the sword. "DIE!" A massive explosion left Bakugos hand dissipating the lightning. At the same time, he angled his right arm and blasted himself towards where was Kaminari. To Bakugou's surprise, Kaminari was no longer at the hilt of the sword. Kaminari flew towards one of the lightning rods. It was being guarded by Urakaka, Mina Ashido, and Satou. Kaminari smiled cockily. _Good. Weaklings._ He thought to himself. He was moving incredibly fast.

"Now!" Mina yelled to Satou and Urakara as Kaminari began to move towards them. Satou was holding Mina blushing a bit and he threw her into the air as Uraraka activates use her quirk on Mina. Mina began to release her acid as she spinning and flying though the air creating a sprinkler of acid rain falling around the Lightning rod. Kaminari stopped all his momentum to prevent himself from getting his body melted. Mineta's grape whip connected to Kaminari's jacket as Kaminari stopped.

"YES!" He shouted as he began to swing the grape whip with Kaminari attached to it.

"Damn it!" Kaminari yelled. He sent a massive volt of electricity through the grapes. Kirishima tackles Mineta out of the way and the charge was powerful and it blasted Kirishima causing Kirishima to pass takes off his jacket in midair to get the sticky grapes off of himself. It was too late. His momentum already carried him to Tsuyu frog tongue and he could not change directions fast enough. "Contamination!" A coat of electricity covered Kaminari like an electric fence.

Tsuyu drove her tougue into Kaminari's stomach with incredible force but she electrocuted herself at the same time. She screamed in pain from the electricity, but she hit Kaminari hard enough to send him flying into Bakugo who had chased Kaminari into the sky.

"I thought you said it was a mistake to fight in the sky! HA! DIE." Bakugo yelled as he put both arms in front of Kaminari.

"Lightning orb!" Kaminari created a ball of electricity in front of himself and blew it up. The explosion from the ball of electricity negated some of the impact of Bakugo's massive explosion. The explosion still sent Kaminari flying towards the ground doing massive damage.

Deku jumped into the air towards Kaminari to intercept his flight path. "20% Detroit Smash!" Take note that this was actually a 30% smash but Deku was not aware that he broke through his barrier. Deku fist connected with Kaminari's side, creating shockwaves around them both and then sending Kaminari flying into the ground coughing up blood. Deku was electricuted by Kaminari's electricity in the process nearly knocking him out from the pain.

"GOD DAMN IT!" Kaminari yelled in pain and frustration. Kaminari exploded out of the crater he was in. The circuits powering the lights and the air conditioning in the training ground began to spaz out. Kaminari had a smile on his face but it quickly disappeared when he saw Todoroki on the floor smiling. Kaminari's hand slowly dropped. The circuits stopped have excess electricity flow through them. He understood exactly why Todoroki was smiling. Todoroki can create meters upon meters of ice with his quirk. Now that he has seen Kaminari's attack he could simply make a large dome of ice that the electrical explosion could not completely go through. This is one of the reasons Kaminari wanted to assassinate them all in one swoop earlier. Todoroki can stop his strongest attacks. _Even the second variation of the attack won't work._ It'll _take too much time to charge so the students can just run away from the electrical gathering and Todoroki would contain the explosion with his ice,_ Kaminari thought to himself _._ Class 1A and Kaminari were at a stalemate but if the fight continued the class would eventually win. Though most of the heavy hitters were hurt, they were still able to fight, and Todoroki was still completely fresh. In his annoyance with his realization Kaminari began to think. _Wait. Where are the Nomu who were supposed to reinforce me? The nomu sent to the Support and Management should have finished rampaging 5 minutes ago! No way the teachers in that department culd beat the amount of nomu sent there. The strong nomu were sent to the General Studies and Hero Departments so that should have cut off support. Why aren't they here yet?!_ Kaminari thought in confusion. Just as he finished that question in his mind, Aizawa's walkie talkie began to work again. 

"Aizawa! Hello!" Said the voice from the walkie.

Aizawa grabbed the device. "Yes! Yes. I am here. We are at Training Ground C! Everyone, status!" Voices began to report one by one. The consensus was only 16 injuries, no causalities. Aizawa and Kaminari were shocked. "There were over 5 dozen Nomu that invaded the school! How can so little be injured?!" Aizawa asked

Recovery Girl came onto the mic. "Futari…or some creature that looked like him. He… he rushed in and slaughtered all the nomu he could find. There is blood, torn limbs, and slashed walls all over the school. Out of the 67 nomu that invaded the school, he killed 35 of them. Probably 36 because he's probably the one who killed the Jammer nomu."

Fear weighed on Kaminari's soul. _He killed 36 of them?! That's impossible. There is just no way! Only a high-end pro hero could do something like that and they are all fighting at Tartarus._ Kaminari thought panicking. Then everyone's hairs stood up as if to tell them to run away. The weight of the nervousness and fear was like iron boots. The wall nearest everyone imploded inward. Growling resonated throughout the training area. In the smoke, there were red lights barely separated. Then as they got closer it was clear that these weren't lights, they were eyes. Everyone besides Shukuchi and Aizawa were afraid. Out of the smoke walked a nightmarish version of Futari. Futari's normal brown skin had been replaced with night black, veiny skin. His teeth were sharp and about 2 inches longer. His nails were longer and sharp as well. His abs looked more defined. His eyes color was dark red, vastly changed from his normal caramel eyes. His pupils were skinnier and longer like a cat's pupils. His hands had blood from the nomus all over them and it dripped off of him. Class 1A looked horrified at what they saw except Aizawa because he still could not see and Shukuchi who had a straight face because he has seen this before. "Class 1A, we are evacuating back to campus!" Shukuchi yelled as he picked up Shita and began to get the students to run away.

Futari's neck rotated upwards to meet eyes with Kaminari. Once their eyes met, Kaminari instantly felt the blood lust and malice emanating from Futari once their eyes met.

Futari let out a monstrous yell while looking at Kaminari. "Lightning human!" Kaminari yelled as he turned around and began to fly away.

"Falcon." Futari mumbled in a distorted, warped but strangely deeper voice. Beautiful falcon wings grow out of his back as and he takes off after him. Futari's take off leaves a crater in the ground and before Kaminari's next breath, Futari's foot drills into his face sending him flying through the wall of the training ground building and into the forest. As Kaminari was crashing into all the trees, he could hear a second warcry and felt ashockwave from the training ground. Futari was coming to end his life.


	14. Chapter 13: Two Monsters

**Chapter 13: Two Monsters.**

Kaminari was able to stop his momentum with his "Lightning Human" technique which stopped him from finishing his descent to the ground. _He..He hits much harder than Deku and is fast enough to keep up with me. My body is so weak from all the hits I took. I need to find the healing Nomu I left out here. Please be alive still,_ Kaminari begged.Kaminari began to fly at full speed. He couldn't hear Futari ever since the yell he heard from the stadium, but he had flown out after Kaminari. There was no question about that. Kaminari began to have a cold sweat. He had a shattered jaw, a bruised back, and a few cracked ribs. In a seemingly random place within the forest, there was a green nomu sitting by a tree with white bark. Kaminari landed by the nomu. The nomu got up and put its palm on Kaminari's head. Kaminari began to feel refreshed. The nomu had a series of healing quirks that made it virtually capable of healing anything besides brain damage. All of his injuries and ailments disappeared, but Kaminari became quite hungry.

"So…this is where the final nomu was. I picked up its scent but I guess I wanted to kill you so badly I just ignored it." Kaminari heard behind him. Kaminari dashed forward and turned around. It was Typhon Futari standing on a tree branch about 10 feet away from Kaminari.

"I didn't even know you could talk in that form." Kaminari said while being on edge.

"There are plenty things you don't about me."

"You'd be surprised. I did some research on your history. It's too bad I couldn't find anything about your quirk."

"Is that all you want to say? I'm allowing you to speak your peace before I maul you and leave your body out here."

Kaminari's stomach dropped a bit, but he maintained his composure. "What I don't understand about you Futari is how you have not become a villain yet. There is no way you like hero society after what they did to you last year."

"You are right. I hate hero society."

"Then I don't get it! Hero society has created a place where people like you and my father become outcasts even though you are both perfectly fine people. Outcasts who are bullied and stereotyped are basically pushed to become villains by society. We have heroes who only do their job for glory and who will backstab other heroes and sometimes even the citizen themselves in order to get ahead. Why are people like them celebrated? They shouldn't be. If justice is dictated by a corrupt society, then it is corrupt justice."

"If you seek validation, you will find none here. If you are trying to recruit me to your side, then stop wasting your time. You think that you don't it's unfair that outcasts are bullied by society. You say you hate heroes who do their job for selfish reasons. You say that society is corrupt. But what kind of society will the League of Villains bring? You think it'll be one where everyone is treated equally?" Futari begins to laugh hysterically. "No. Let me tell you what will happen. The heroes would then become the outcasts. The villains will become the ones who betray each other; betray the civilians. In fact, they are more likely to do. Justice will still be corrupt. All you'd be doing is reversing the roles. A waste of time. Your ends don't even justify your means because it will accomplish nothing. You people are just murderers."

"AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE?! YOU ARE ABOUT TO KILL ME. YOU ARE NO DIFFERENT THAN ME!" Kaminari angrily yelled.

"No. We are quite different. I am going to murder a man who sided with an organization that has killed thousands of innocent civilians; A man who betrayed his friends, who are a group of young heroes that nothing more than, because somehow in his angry mind, the kids of this generation are responsible for what happened to his father. Somehow in his mind, these kids will only perpetuate the problem and he won't even give them a chance to prove that they can change it. You tried to murder an entire school of innocent young men and women because you are so angry at this world's issues that you convinced yourself that the way to change it is to completely destroy it. That's vastly different." Kaminari thought about the speech that Class 1A and Futari gave him. His beliefs began to crack. This doubt enraged him even further. "Did you know that when I began killing all the nomu, I found Jirou being attacked by several nomu?" Kaminari eyes widened. "You had her leave the fair so you wouldn't have to hurt her right? Awwww. That's so cute. You care about her. But she did get hurt because you forgot that she wouldn't just sit there and let everyone died. She got hurt trying to protect Eri and Recovery Girl. She was about to beaten to death from three nomu when I arrived. She risked her life to protect those two-innocent people. Is she one of the heroes you talk about? After slaughtering the two nomu. She asked me one simple question: 'Will you kill Kaminari?' I told her that I would. She began to cry and tried to fight me to stop me; declaring that she is a hero and needs to stop me from killing you." Kaminari's knees felt weak and he began to tear. "When Recovery Girl stopped her, she had a nervous breakdown and said how much she loved you. Imagine that. She fell in love with a monster like you and still tried to protect you even after she learned that your actions almost killed her and her friends intentionally. Jirou, Toru, Deku, Iida, Uraraka, and your two best friends Bakugo and Kirishima are all heroes that I know are the exact opposite of the heroes you are trying to destroy and yet you and your organization tried to kill them all." Futari gave Kaminari a death stare with his glowing red eyes. "That is beyond unforgivable and so I will kill you because that's what I feel you deserve. That's the kind of monster I am." Futari roared. The sound of his cry was probably heard for miles.

A swirl of emotions ran through Kaminari's body but at this point he shoved down all his feelings so that he could try to worry about surviving. "Lightning Human!" Kaminari's began to crackle with electricity and he flew up into the air.

"Armadillo." Futari's nails grew to 16-inch blades that acted like an armadillo. He leaped out of the tree but much to Kaminari's surprise he went downward. _The Nomu!_ Kaminari realized. It was far too late. The nomu was slashed apart, its brain ripped and cut in half. "Falcon." Gorgeous falcon wings grew out of Futari's back again as his claws shrank. The battle finally started.

"Minefield!" Kaminari shouted. Electrical currents began to build up in random spaces all across the sky. Futari's wings expanded to each side blasting gusts of winds through the forest. Futari took off destroying the ground. He began to effortlessly maneuver through the electrical field. "Wall of Zeus!" A giant electric wall appeared in the sky far above both of them. Kaminari looks down expecting to see fear in Futari's face but Futari remained having a blood lusted straight face. This sent chills down Kaminari's spine. Kaminari flung his hand down in Futari's direction. A massive lightning bolt from the Wall of Zeus came crashing down. Futari considered the surrounding electrical field and was able to jet past the lightning bolt while avoiding the electrical field. He then flew straight at Kaminari. Kaminari put out his hand to shoot an electrical blast, but he underestimated Futari's speed.

Kaminari's eyes widened as Futari closed in on him. "Armadillo!" Futari yelled. Futari wings quickly went back into his back as the huge claws returned. Futari swung his arm, his claws barely missing Kaminari's face because Kaminari had ducked out of the way. The force of the swing created a massive gust of wind. Futari's momentum already had carried him past Kaminari. Suddenly, Kaminari felt something grab his ankles. Kaminari looked down. It was a tentacle. Kaminari felt his body instantly get dragged by Futari's momentum.

"Sit down!" Futari yelled as he whipped his right hand downwards, slamming Kaminari into the ground destroying many trees and a lot of rocks flew everywhere (His fingers had transformed into octopus tentacles). Kaminari felt pain shoot up his back as he coughed up blood. Futari, still ensnaring Kaminari, pulled Kaminari towards him. Kaminari electrifies himself, shocking Futari for half a second which caused Futari to let go. Kaminari quickly put his palm out in front of himself. A Massive ball of electricity formed in front of him and blasted it forward. Futari dodged to the right of the ball with relative ease but then the ball burst into many small balls.

"Wha-." Futari began to say.

Kaminari smiled. "Electric Scuffle." The small balls all detonated at once creating a large zone of destruction. Before the destruction subsided, Kaminari heard a step on his right side. Before he could turn Futari hit him on his right cheek sending him through multiple trees. His face was bruised. _WHAT?! Did that attack even hit him?!_ Kaminari thought to himself in irritation. Before Kaminari stopped himself, Futari appeared directly over him. Kaminari saw why Futari was not hit. His legs looked strange. _Cheetah legs, I think?! I can't even tell because every new body part is colored pure black!_ Kaminari thought to himself shocked. Kaminari was able to bring his arms up to block before Futari could stomp on his head. Kaminari was pushed to the ground again but landed on his feet. Futari fell in front of Kaminari and quickly blitzed forward. Kaminari coated himself in electricity as Futari closed in and put his hands up in a fighting stance.

Futari laughed as he got right in front of Kaminari. "You really want to fight me in hand to hand combat?" Futari said with an arrogant smile. Futari threw a punch with his right hand. It was slow enough that Kaminari could block it so he began to lift his left hand to block. As soon as the hand connected to Kaminari's arm, Futria said "Gorrila Mass." The arm he was punching with suddenly became about 20% more muscular. The enhanced fist drove into Kaminari's left arm and sent him about 30 meters backward but landed on his feet as Futari pursued him. Kaminari began to lift his left arm to hand to fire off a blast but he noticed he couldn't feel it any more. Kaminari glanced down to see a swollen blue mess. His eyes widened as he realized that his arm was broken. Futari switched back to the cheetah legs and leapt forward after Kaminari but Kaminari quickly used his right hand to create a sword and thrusted forward to meet Futari's chest. Futari evaded to his left but Kaminari began to swing his sword as it expanded to follow Futari. Futari ducked under the slash but Kaminari let go of the sword, detonating it right next to Futari's body. Kaminari began to fly back up into the air while the explosion happened to get a breather. _I get it now. His quirk isn't powerful because of the strength or the speed. It is because of its versatility. Midrange is where I shine. I can't hope to engage him in close combat, so I need to not get caught again._ Kaminari thought to himself. Futari was still on the ground covered in electrical charges. The blast from the sword hit him straight on, afflicting sizable damage to his body. He grew wings again and chased Kaminari. Kaminari was near his lightning wall he created at the start of the fight. Lightning bolts began to strike down one after another. Futari was able to dodge them regardless of the angle but Kaminari began to launch his own blasts at different angles creating a crossfire. Futari acknowledged that the lightning from the wall was powerful, but Kaminari's own lightning was not nearly as strong. Kaminari kept flying away from Futari to give himself distance while still firing his blasts, but Futari was closing the distance. Once Futari was close his wings went back into his body to unleash a strange fish tail. Kaminari quickly intensified the electricity in his body as that tail whipped toward him.

As the tail got closer, Kaminari expanded the electricity on his body to meet Futari's tail. Much to Kaminari surprise Futari was not electrocuted. Futari saw the surprise in Kaminari's face as the tail smashed into Kaminari's back. "Did you know that there are is a category of fish called 'electric fish'? Their bodies can produce something called "bioelectricity". It's fascinating stuff. This tail is actually an eel's body." Futari explained as he regrew his wings to plummet after Kaminari. Suddenly, a bolt from the wall struck Futari as he was beginning to fly, however, this bolt did not hurt. Instead it held him in place. Futari had not realized how close he was to the wall and assumed that hitting Kaminari would stop the strikes long enough for him to switch to his wings.

"Tether." Kaminari said panting. "You always did seem a bit arrogant, but this is the end. I know just striking you with a lightning bolt won't kill you and will release you, so I'll make sure I use an attack you cannot live through." Kaminari said he lifted his right arm summoning all the electricity from his Wall of Zeus.

As the electricity gathered, Futari began to grow a bit, his muscles becoming massive. "Gorilla Mass!" Futari started to slowly move out of Tether's paralysis. His muscles were vibrating as if he was lifting weights and his muscles were failing. _It's been about 15 minutes since I activated my quirk. I'm starving. My body is going to start eating itself. I need to end this!_ Futari reminded himself. Kaminari saw that Futari was starting to break out of the tether. "You are powerful. But this is the end of you!" Kaminari said as he gathered the last of the electricity. "Current Catastrophe!" The massive ball went forward and as it did Kaminari's eyes met with Futari once more. Futari appeared calm. "Shouldn't you be more afraid?! You are about to die!"

"I won't die until I've killed you, Kaminari." Kaminari got angry but at the same time respected how Futari tricked himself to not be afraid of death. The electric ball began to move forward blocking a Kaminari's view of Futari. Kaminari began to fly away slowly as he could barely maintain his Lightning Human form. The ball expanded and finally detonated releasing a massive yellow explosion in the sky. The yellow lights lit up the forest during the explosion. It almost looked like the weather wasn't cloudy but rather very sunny. Kaminari felt deep regret for what he tried to do to UA. He knew it was unlikely he'd escape after that battle with Futari. He was far too tired to use his powers to escape. He started to cry at the thought of betraying all of his friends as he descended to land. He was about 20 feet in the air. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain on his left abdomen. He looked down and saw a series of bloody claws sticking out of his abdomen. Kaminari's eyes began to widen.

"Crying? You seemed pretty sure of your conviction earlier." Futari said calmly.

"That's impossible…" Kaminari whispered.

"My dad, you know one of the old men you tried to obliterate, he always would say a phrase, 'Never use your trump card first because then they'll be no more surprises'. You pretended to play hero so you know all heroes all name their ultimate attacks. Well this is mine, 'Multi-modial.' It removes my weakness of using one animal at a time. Gorilla muscles and eel skin to resist and break out of your 'Tether', peregrine falcon wings to quickly drive the bomb outside of the explosion's radius and now, armadillo claws to rip your apart." Futari removed the claws from Kaminari allowing Kaminari to fall unto the ground. Futari landed, his wings and eel skin disappearing, muscles returning to normal. His claws remained. Futari was clearly tired panting and on the verge of his body eating itself. However, he had to complete his mission. He began to walk towards Kaminari to give Kaminari a painful death.

"STOP!" yelled a girl on the right of them both. They both turned to look who it was. Toru ran out of the forest and put herself in between Kaminari and Futari with her hands spread out.

 _Toru? How and why is she here?_ Futari thought to himself. Futari tried to walk around her. She stepped to block him again. "Move, Toru."

"I won't."

"Why?"

"Because you don't need to kill Kaminari."

Futari angrily snarled at her. "HE TRIED TO KILL YOU. HE TRIED TO KILL EVERYONE AT THE SCHOOL."

"AND WHAT?! YOU ARE GOING TO TEAR HIM LIMB FROM LIMB AND GET YOURSELF SENT TO PRISON FOR 40 YEARS?!

"I don't care about that."

"When you deactivate your quirk, you will. You called yourself a monster the second day I knew you. I didn't understand what you meant, but now I do, and you are wrong. Futari goes out of his way to help people, He puts himself at risk to save other people. He is more heroic than most heroes in our society! I know Futari is not a killer or a monster because heon my problems and helped save me from them even though he barely knew me and even though I told him not to. He's not a killer and he's not a monster. He just needs to learn how to control his quirk. Your quirk makes you act on your impulse and anyone's first impulse is to want to kill someone like Kaminari but our impulses don't make us who we are. Please...you are not a monster, so I beg you don't act like one!" Futari stared at Toru and began to ponder who he was as a person.


	15. Chapter 14: Futari Kemono Taikyu

**Chapter 14: Futari Kemono Taikyu**

It wasn't always like this. My name wasn't always Futari Taikyu and Shukuchi wasn't always my dad. My biological father's name was Hanta Kemono. He was a stocky, black man who was known as one of the best animal trackers in the world. His quirk was called "Manifestation". His body could produce a chemical similar to plasma that could manifest outside his body to make weapons. He could only make weapons that he understood, so his office was filled with books about all sorts of weapons, medieval, hunting you name it. My mom's name was Ninaru Kemono. She was a lean Japanese woman, extremely athletic. She was a hero who was specialized in tracking and stakeouts. Her quirk was "Animal Shifting." She could shapeshift into different animals but had to teach herself the different ways of movement for each animal. She pretty much knew all the ways animals on the planet could move; knuckle walking, walking on all fours, flying, slithering, etc. She had it mastered. My biological mom and biological dad met on a joint mission where they had to track down a villain that used animals as the base of their operations.

My name was Futari Kemono and I used to live in Chiba, Japan. I was 5 years old, soon to be 6 years old and I was getting ready to go the first grade. My quirk had not manifested yet. It was clear that I should have a quirk because I only had one joint on my pinky toe, but the doctors were baffled that my quirk had not come yet. One doctor had a theory that my quirk would activate when I need it most but there had not tested that theory yet. At school, the other kids would try to bully me for not having a quirk, but I was…not easily pushed around and I got in a lot of trouble for getting into fights with my bullies. I had just walked into my house and both parents happened to be home, a rare occurrence.

"Dad? Mom? You are both home early!" I said excitedly jumping up and down.

"Yes! We have something exciting to tell you but first-." My dad said in a somewhat serious tone.

Then suddenly my mom exploded and yelled at me saying, "you NEED to stop fighting these kids! You have gotten into 3 fights in the last two weeks! The school is very upset with you and it makes your father and I look bad!"

I became very upset. These two probably had some kind of concern for me but they mostly cared about their public image, especially my mother since she was a pro-hero. I was harassed almost every day by these bratty children, but I didn't let them bully me because I guess subconsciously I knew the importance of standing up for myself. Instead of being proud that I didn't allow myself to be bullied, my parents simply got upset that I had to defend myself. "I'm…I'm sorry…they just try to hurt me and call me horrible names…"

"Maybe I need to go to the school and get this sorted out. I'm not sure I have time..." My dad said crossing his legs. I almost rolled my eyes. This was the 3rd or 4th time he said he'd go to the school to help me, but he always ends up being too busy. He cleared his throat. "Anyway, I have a surprise for you…" My dad began to tap the table in a drumroll like sound. "I won a contest yesterday. This contest decided who was the best animal tracker in Japan and I won!" _Ah yes. You can do a contest but not come help me with my bullies at school. Of course_ , I thought to myself. "I have been declared the greatest tracker in Japan! So, of course, we are going to celebrate! This weekend we are going to a resort," He continued.

"YAAAAAAAY!" I said while jumping up and down and running around. It's funny. Most kids would be excited that they are going to a resort, but I was more excited to get away from my bullies. It was true. My father became the best tracker in Japan. He would be shown in tv shows and probably get his own brands. However, with success comes jealousy from others. My father beat many people in this contest but none were as devastated about it as the man who got 8th place, who identified himself as "Confession". Confession was in massive debt, but he had a talent for tracking animals and tried to use his talents to become famous to get money. He did a great job. From out of nowhere, he got 8th place out of 67, but some people cannot see their success; only their failures. Confession lost his home and all his possessions. He could have easily gotten sponsorships and jobs himself had he attempted to do so, but he became mentally unstable because he wanted first place; he wanted instant recognition and gratification for what he did. He blamed my father. He used him as a scapegoat for his problems. He wanted to hurt my father.

I went to the park because I always enjoyed being outside. When I had run out of the house to enjoy myself, Confession made his move. Confession had ties with the underground so he had a few "friends" who may or may not have already spent time in jail. There were 3 of them; one who's quirk was to create a soundproof aura, one had a quirk that produced steel chains that he could manipulate, and Confession himself was quirk less but he had a magnum. The three snuck into my house while I was gone. After about 10 minutes, I had realized that I forgot to get money for the ice cream truck, so I ran back home as fast as I could.

I got to the front door and knocked. "Hey, mom! Dad! I need to get to my money jar!" I looked to my right. _Both of their cars are still home. That's weird. Are they upstairs?_ I thought to myself. I knocked again and waited. Silence. _Ok, whatever._ I thought as I walked to my secret entrance which was just the garage door. The garage door had a keypad code that I knew by heart from all the times I had come home and my nanny hadn't arrived yet. I opened the garage door and notice something, a purple hazy essence. I stepped into the garage and looked at the purple haze. It extended throughout the garage, but it almost seemed like a barrier. It curved into the wall on both sides of the garage like the outer end of a circle. I picked up a stick and stuck it through the aura. Nothing happened. Then I stuck my hand through the purple haze. Nothing. So, I casually walked through it but I once I did I was immediately paralyzed with fear from my mother's screams.

Confession sat in a chair pointing his gun at my mom and dad who were wrapped in chains. This was happening in the basement. The thug with the soundproof aura sat in a meditation pose to focus on keeping the aura up. The other made sure his chains were tight. "Do you know why I have you here? Don't answer that. Of course, you don't. You have no idea how you affect other people, Hanta." Confession rambled.

"I haven't done anything to anyone. I'm just an anim-." My dad started to say before getting smacked on the side of the head by the gun. My mom began to scream, the same scream that I heard.

"STOP TALKING! I am Confession! I got 8th at the contest yesterday. I needed to win. Needed it to keep my house. But YOU! You are the reason I didn't win. Do you understand what it's like to lose EVERYTHING you own because of one guy?! Confession explained with a crazy look on his face.

"My husband didn't cause you to lose! You got 8th place. You-." Confession grabbed my mom's hair and put the gun to her forehead to shut her up.

"You have quite the wife here. The Animal Hero, Huntress. It's a shame that you will get your head blown off if you try to become an animal." Confession turns to look at my father. "Your wife is quite pretty…"

"Don't hurt her! Please! I'll do anything! Just not my wife…"

"Your husband is quite the beta." Confession laughed to himself.

"Says the man who is upset over getting 8th place and blaming the man who got first." My mom said with a tone of arrogance. That might be where I get my attitude from. As this was said as I opened the door at the top of the staircase.

Confession smacked her in the face with his gun. "You've got quite the mouth on you huh?" Confession points at the chain thug. "Make sure those chains are tight on her. I'm going to beat the crap out of her and make him listen." Confession then turns back to my father. "Then I'll be sure to blow your head off."

My father became angry and tried to break out of the chains but he couldn't with his own strength and he couldn't manifest any weapons without putting both of his palms together. Confession laughed and began to hit my mom as hard as he could with his fists. He got about 4 or 5 hits in.

I finally got to a part of the staircase where I could see what was going on. The sight was unimaginable for a 5-year-old boy. My parents were both beaten, bruised and wrapped in chains. A random was pummeling my mother. I guess I didn't realize it at the time but seeing this sight activated my quirk for the first time. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING TO MY FAMILY?!" I shrieked to the top of lungs in my distorted voice within my quirk. Confession and his men were startled.

Confession swung his gun towards me while pointing at the man with the silence quirk. "Oi don't you dare lose concentration! We need this to be silent! And keep them chains tight." He pointed the gun at me and began to laugh. "This?! This is your son?! He looks more like Satan!"

"Futari! RUN! He will kill you! Call the police!" My mom screamed. I could barely hear her. I was going to kill Confession.

"You think I'm gonna let him run?! It'd be different if he was an actual kid, but this THING is no child. Now hold still so this bullet goes clean through your skull." Bear claws began to grow out of my hand. I saw Confession remove the safety on the gun, but I didn't give him the space to shoot. The stairs detonated from my leap to Confession. I slashed Confession abdomen with the claws. He accidentally fired off a shot and missed. I slashed the arm holding the gun, causing him to drop it. I, then in an instant, slashed the throat of the chain user before he could even deactivate his quirk and then quickly rushed to the silence quirk man biting into his shoulder blade, ripping it off, and then stabbing through his torso. I turned back around to face my now freed parents and Confession who was kneeling on the floor in pain while staring at me in horror. I could imagine the view. A small child with pitch black skin, red eyes and blood dripping out his mouth and claws. Certainly disturbing.

I proceeded to maul Confession for what he did to my mother, but she stopped me before I killed him. This incident caused my parents to disown me out of fear and to preserve their reputation as heroes. Can't be hero when you have a son saving your life by murdering your attackers, I guess. At the end of the day, they loved their reputations more than me and this decision made that clear. However, luckily for me, the cop who investigated the case was a rookie named Shukuchi Taiyku. Shukuchi saw the havoc that I had caused and brought me to a doctor, during the investigation, to figure out how a five year could do something like this.

The doctor explained that, like my dad, my quirk causes my body to produce a chemical that can only be used if a condition is met. The chemical is black hence why I become completely black when using the quirk. Anyhow, the condition is that I have to use it to adopt a physical trait of any animal as long as I understand the use of the trait of the animal I'm trying to copy. Unlike my mom, I don't fully turn into an animal. I retain a humanoid form. The animal part came from my mom and the chemical in my veins linked to a condition comes from my dad. The chemical has to be able to give me amazing senses, massive strength or agility as well as access to an almost infinite number of traits from animals on the planet. Since the chemical is flowing in my veins and has to be able to provide me with all the augmentation, it, naturally but passively, gives me peak physical human strength and advanced senses (for a human) as long as I stay physically fit and constantly train. The downside is that when using the quirk, my body uses more on the primal part of the brain as opposed to normal humans who primarily use the frontal cortex. This happens because my body tries to become more like an animal, I guess. The primal part of the brain is responsible for survival and instincts hence why I become far more aggressive, bloodthirsty and favor my impulses when I use my quirk.

Shukuchi had taken note that I was able to kill 2 men and fatally injure another in a few seconds and destroy a hard wood staircase just by leaping from it. He saw a lot of potential in me. Shukuchi argued vehemently with my parents to not disown me because he felt foster care would probably hurt my potential. But, they disagreed, so he decided to adopt as soon as I was disowned to try to help me learn how to control my quirk and teach me how to fight. He lived in Musutafu so I had to move there. At first, I hated Shukuchi. He changed my name, my home, and forced me to train with him. However, over time I realized how much he cared about me and how much he helped me. I began to love him as my actual father. Nine years passed and I had made some progress. I was a purple belt in MMA (I would be a black belt, but I needed to be 18 to officially earn it) and I learned how to use all sorts of animal traits with my quirk. I even mastered a partial transformation because I still couldn't quite control a full transformation in stressful situations. Only Shukuchi could stop me from my rampages. I was 14 years old and getting ready to graduate from middle school. I had already taken final exams including the written hero exam. I was debating if I'd actually go to hero school if I did well on the exam. I wasn't too fond of heroes because of my biological mother, but Shukuchi urged me to try it.

I liked to venture to Tokyo on the weekends to walk around and explore. I bought a walkie-talkie at a convenience store because my dad needed one for a project he was doing. It was 6 pm. The sun was going down.

I wonder what Dad needs this walkie talkie for. I thought to myself as I kept turning it on and off. _I need to stop doing this before I break it,_ I reminded myself. I stopped fiddling with it but little to my knowledge, I accidentally left it on. I looked around and took in the sight that was Tokyo at sunset. All the cars were stuck in rush hour traffic, pro heroes were walking around on patrol, people were walking all over the place conversating about business, life, and other things. I smiled while taking this all in. Eventually, I came to the block before the train station I always take home. The neighborhood was a bit shady, but I never really minded it.

"Hello?" Said a random woman. I looked around confused. There was no one in street. "Please…someone if you can hear this help me." This time there was static, and I realized that it was coming from my walkie-talkie.

"Hello?" I said back into the device as I lifted it up.

The woman began to cry a bit. "Thank god…someone heard me."

"What's going on, ma'am?"

"I…I have been kidnapped. Me and a dozen others. I managed to steal one of their walkie-talkies that they use to communicate and hide. Please help us." She didn't have to tell me that. Once I heard "kidnapping" I already pulled out my phone to call the police.

"Ma'am I'm calling the police to come help. Stay on the talky with me please." The police answered but I cut them off before they could say anything. "There have been multiple kidnappings on 3rd South street near the South Tokyo Train Station. Please help."

As I finished that sentence something happened on the walky-talky. A door was getting kicked and I heard a man. "So, you are trying to contact the outside before I could find you huh?! It doesn't matter! I'll make sure to kill you and escape with my pals. The woman was screaming, and I heard the man stomping forward towards her. I dropped my phone. She'd be killed before the police got here. Considering what my dad has told me it'll be roughly 3 minutes before the police came by. My walkie talkie was basically a toy one. It could only communicate in about a 50 ft radius around me. This man was about to kill a screaming woman, so it was likely that it was in an abandoned building and there happened to be one right down the alley I was next to. I activated my "Veins" as I ran to the building. I could hear the door being kicked in a few floors up.

The door was kicked in. "It was smart to hide behind a metal door, woman but it's over now. Such a dumb plan. No one uses walkie talkies anymore besides the police and those don't go more than 50 feet so they are only used to communicate between the four floors in this building."

She smiled nervously. "You are wrong! I contacted a young boy and he called the police. This trafficking operation is done! You've already wasted so much time. The police and heroes will come, and you'll be arrested."

"You are lying. There is simply no way. Now you'll die." The man stuck out his hand. I came through the drywall startling both the man and woman. I stood between them. He instantly contacted his radio. "Hey, we got a situation up here. Help me contain it."

"Ma'am, are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes, but why did you come? Are you a student hero?" She asked.

"No. Just a civilian doing the right thing."

"Well 'doing the right thing' will now get you killed. The man said as the smoke cleared. My eyes widened. I knew exactly who he was. Chikara Fudotokuno. He was a known human trafficker that has evaded police for the last several weeks. They had just decided to employ some heroes to help find him. A cold sweat formed on me. He began to laugh as his two partners appeared. "Judging by your expression, you know who I am, kid. Then you know that we can quickly kill you both, load the rest of cargo and escape before the police capture us."

I began to smile. "I don't have a sweat because I can't beat you. I have a sweat because-." The black chemical began to spread out of my veins to the rest of my body. "my quirk may cause me to kill scum like you. Human traffickers are the worst variety of people." As I finished that sentence I had fully shifted into my monstrous form and Chikara's two goons arrived. "Lady grab my back and don't let go."

"You aren't going anywhere!" Shitara said as him and his goons attempted to swarm me.

Kamui Woods, who was still an upcoming hero at this point, arrived at where I had called the police. He looked up to the building and was shocked. He contacted his hero agency. "Oi. Didn't you say no one else has gotten to the scene yet?"

"Yes. No one is there yet." A man answered.

"What in the hell…" What Kamui saw was the wall of the abandoned building exploding. Out of it came, Shitaka and his two goons who were thrown by octopus tentacles along with who was welding the tentacles with a woman on my back.

Wings grew out of my back to chase them. I grabbed Shitaka's face first. "I'll make sure you NEVER kidnap anyone again!" I dove down like a bird going to catch its prey and slammed Shitaka into the concrete street floor, breaking many bones. I flew back up into the air until I was directly above one of the other goons. My wings disappeared, and my right arm became a bit more muscular with fur. I switched to a gorilla's arm. "You can join him!" I drove my fist into his stomach causing him to cough up blood and sent him crashing into a thankfully empty sidewalk. The final goon began to recover and began to try and fly away with his quirk I'm guessing. My right arm became an elephant trunk and ensnared the man's leg. "You aren't going anywhere!" I whipped him to the ground with enough force to crack the pavement. I stuck the landing and woman was uninjured though a bit dizzy. I looked and saw Kamui Woods.

"Kamui Woods! This woman is the victim. Apparently, there are more in the building. You should find them!" My quirk began to deactivate, and the woman thanked me but as I went to grab my phone I was restrained by wood along with the other villains.

"You aren't a student hero nor are you a hero, right? You just illegally used your quirk and caused public property damage. Not mention the individuals you fought have taken serious damage. Vigilante work is strictly against law," Kamui explained.

I looked at the three human traffickers. Each one had extensive damage done to them. Cracked spines, internal bleeding, punctured arteries but I honestly couldn't care less about their wellbeing. "Huh?! That woman would have been beaten to death and they would have tried to escape before you guys got here!" I yelled angrily.

"It's still illegal kid." He called a medical unit to extract the villains then walked towards me and whispered in my ear. And so, I was arrested essentially for saving 13 human trafficking victims and leading to the destruction of a human trafficking organization all because I wasn't a licensed hero. This incident became known as the Tokyo Trafficking Incident. My father pulled some strings using his position as head of the Tokyo Espionage Unit to make sure I wasn't publicly mentioned in the incident. My father was both proud of me and pissed at me for saving that woman and getting myself arrested. I ended up being put on trial as a formality. I assumed that the worst I'd get is some kind of community service, but I ended up getting sentenced to 1 year in youth detention under the charges of assault and illegal use of y quirk. What I didn't know is how competitive hero society was. The judge's son went to the same school as me and wanted to be a hero. The judge was intimidated by me, a middle schooler who was able to stop a gang that evaded police for 2 weeks and defeated all of them at once. He did not want his son to have to compete with a monster like that so to ruin my chances of getting into hero school he made sure I had been put in a youth detention center so that it was on my record. My dad told me all this much later when he visited me in the detention center. Every hero school had the right to background check their applicants and being sentenced to a detention center would dramatically hurt my chances of going to a hero school. My dad had a rage like I never seen. Not only did he appeal to the court system but he went out of his way to prove the corruptness of my judge. However, the judge stalled both the appeal and his own case as long as possible not to mention that the process of appealing was already quite long. Because of this, my dad quit his job because he couldn't handle the corruption. I ended up spending 11 months in jail, but I did not let it go to waste. In the detention center, I used trained 6 days a week for 3 hours. I had more time to get in longer training so I did it. It was a good way to channel my rage at hero society for screwing me over. I wasn't allowed to use my quirk, but I practiced my hand to hand, my strength, my flexibility, and studied different animals to improve my quirk. Until this point, I didn't really have a goal but during my time in the detention center I figured it out. I'd become a powerful individual and prove to the world that you don't need to be a licensed hero or be an officer to be heroic; to know right from wrong; to help others; to respect others. Society can become its own symbol of peace if they stopped being so complacent with waiting for heroes to save them and began to help heroes by saving themselves in certain situations. I am Futari Kemono Taiyku, and I am nothing more than a strong civilian. For now, that's all I need to be.


	16. Chapter 15: Saving the Top 10

**Chapter 15: You Aren't Destroying Hero Society, Muscular!**

"You don't even know the first thing about my background, Toru. I have killed people before. I have damaged people beyond repair. I am not the innocent child you make me out to me." Futari began to try to walk past her. She got in front of him again.

"I bet… that every time you did those horrible things you had your quirk active, right?" Futari did not answer. "Of course, it was active because you aren't that kind of person normally. The quirk makes you that kind of person. Even when you use your quirk, you are just trying to help someone... If you are such a murderer then why didn't you kill my father?" She asked Futari. "You could have easily killed him when you smashed through my window. You even said how much you wanted to hurt him… but you didn't do any of it because you weren't using your quirk. I'm sorry that your quirk has made you do things that you regret and that it has caused you so much pain but killing Kaminari will only add to that trauma. How can you even begin to call yourself a monster when you were able to save the entire school; our friends; the teachers?!" Futari was standing still thinking about what Toru said; comparing her speech to his past. She was right. Every horrible thing he did was when he was using his quirk while trying to save someone; His biological family, the human trafficking victims. When he trained with Shukuchi not once did he hurt his father badly while using his quirk. She put her hand on his face. "Please…stop."

His quirk slowly deactivated, his black skin began to disappear. His thoughts became less consumed with killing Kaminari. "You are right…" He said as he began to pass out.

"Fu!" She said while he fell to the ground.

"Stop…calling…me…that." He passed out.

Shukuchi limbed out of the forest. "Wow. Someone else besides me could get him to shut off his quirk. This is a great sign!"

Toru turned to look at Shukuchi. "Thank you for teleporting me here. Is he gonna be ok?"

"It's a good thing I brought you with me to try to stop him…I can barely walk and I collapsed when we arrived. Anyway, Futari's quirk starves his body and I'm sure he was electrocuted a few times. He just needs food, medical treatment and rest." Shukuchi turned to look at Kaminari on the ground. "Tsk. If it wasn't my own son, I might have just let your attacker kill you by not coming here." Shukuchi pulled out Aizawa's cloth. "Aizawa had to watch the students, even though he can barely see, but don't worry. I still have your restraints right here," Shukuchi said as he restrained Kaminari with it.

Shukuchi walked up to Futari and Toru, dragging Kaminari. "Are you gonna be ok to teleport again? I know you are on your last legs…" Toru asked.

Shukuchi looked at her. "I got a 2-minute break. I'll be fine."

"But you couldn't walk after bringing me here!"

"Kaminari will bleed out if we walk. Recovery Girl will heal me, I trust." Shukuchi touched all three of them and they teleported to the UA courtyard. In the courtyard, a small police force, an ambulance and some low-end pro heroes just arrived at the school. Class 1A was in the courtyard and was being healed by the recovery unit. The 4-teleported in. Shukuchi could not move anymore and was sprawled out on the floor, losing consciousness. Class 1A stared as the police grabbed Kaminari and gave him sedatives to knock him out. Shukuchi looked towards Aizawa. "Aizawa, I thought about something while we ran the students here and as Toru was stopping Futari. How did Kaminari find out about Shita? Only .5% of the police force even know she exists. There could be a mole in the police force but that is unlikely."

Aizawa sat there and began to think. He found an answer. "We told the 4 teachers about it before it happened." Aizawa suddenly had a realization. "Iida! Momo! Make sure the class stays here!" Aizawa ran into the school. The students were walking out with the teachers. He saw class 1B and 1C walking out of the building. "Oi. Vlad King." Aizawa said as he put his hand on Vlad's shoulder.

"Yes Aizawa, what is wrong?"

"How many nomu attacked your class?"

"None." Aizawa stepped back so that he could look at Vlad King. "You said before that two nomu attacked your class. Are you changing your answer because you have your students here to verify?"

"I made a mistake."

"Well, that's weird. Kaminari knew all the emergency shelters in the school from all the practice drills we do. All the Nomu went to bunkers and cut off teachers from taking their students from bunkers yet your class was the only one that wasn't attacked. Strange isn't it?"

"…very."

"It's also weird that many of the nomu had tracking quirks that allowed them to find people and yet none came to your group. Also, there is the fact that before the training camp, you were the who suggested to bring all the failed students with us and you only suggested it after you found out who failed aka Kaminari."

Vlad King folded his arms. "What are you getting at, Aizawa?"

"We've been looking at this all wrong. There isn't one traitor. There are two. And you are the other one."

Vlad King began to laugh hysterically. "And you think that based on circumstantial evidence?!"

Shinso turns around staring at his teacher. "Then you wouldn't mind if I used my quirk on you?" Shinso asked bluntly.

Vlad King looked at Shinso. "Shinso. Don't you trust me? I'm a UA teacher!"

"I would have but I saw you rushing down the hallway before homeroom to give Kaminari a note. I was going to tell Aizawa about it later, but it seems like he figured it out himself." Vlad King unfolded his arms quickly and instantly lunged at Aizawa. Aizawa activated his quirk to erase Vlad King's and dodged Vlad's punch. Aizawa wrapped his metal cloth around Vlad King and ensnared Vlad quickly driving his knee to the back of Vlad King's head. The students were all shocked at this display. Aizawa kept staring at Vlad King while explaining to the police that Vlad was the other culprit. They restrained him and shoved him into their police transport. The teachers began to account for all the students and then cancel class for the rest of the day. Everyone wanted to watch the event happening at Tartarus. The pro heroes were losing. Pro heroes 11- 40 were trying to help the police contain all the strong villains who escaped. The top 10 fought All for One and were defeated even though they fought him all at once. The League of Villains then left with All for One because he was beginning to die and needed to give Shigaraki his quirk. The Top 10 heroes were left to fight Muscular, but Muscular was very different. He was given more quirks by All for One to massacre the top 40 heroes. The top 10 couldn't possibly beat this version of Muscular in their current weakened state. About 10 minutes later, Futari woke up in Recovery Girl's office severely weakened. Eri and Recovery Girl were in the room.

"Here boy. We've been giving you food through a feeding tube but since you are awake eat this meal." The meal was steak, broccoli and some macaroni and cheese. Futari's mouth watered. He was so hungry. As he began to devour his food, he overheard the news on the Tv.

"The pro heroes at Tartarus seem to be on the back foot! Our heroes 11- 40 are struggling to contain all the powerful villains trying to escape. Our Top 10 heroes are clinging to life and cannot seem to defeat this new even more monstrous Muscular. We can only pray for a miracle." The news reporter explained. Throughout the school, all the students were screaming at their TVs for the heroes to win. Throughout Tokyo and the greater Tokyo area, people watched the tv in fear, but most tried their best to cheer on the heroes. _This must have been what it was like when All Might fought All for One or when Endeavour fought the High-End Nomu,_ Futari thought to himself _. Heroes are a necessary part of our society. They give people hope and they can stop people like the League of Villians. If the top 10 pro heroes are slaughtered on national tv that'll destroy hero society and throw Japan into chaos,_ Futari pondered. He finished his food. He was still a bit hungry, but he didn't care. He understood what he had to do.

Recovery Girl grabbed his plate of food. "I'm going to get you more food. I'll be back. I need to get away from this tv before I have a heart attack, anyway." She walked out of the room. Futari turned and looked at Eri. She was scared at what she was seeing on the television.

"Hey, Eri," Futari said softly.

Eri turned towards him, her face lighting up. "Tari! You are okay! Thank you for saving everyone…and me." Eri said excitedly.

"Of course. I'm not going to let everyone get hurt. A lot of you are my friends." Eri blushed. Futari kept a straight face. He did not like what he was about to do. "Look Eri…I need your help."

Eri's smile dropped and was replaced with concern. "My help?"

"Yes…Deku told me a bit about you. Your story, your quirk. It's really an amazing power."

Eri looked at her hands. "It's a curse…"

Futari laughed a bit. "Trust me. I can relate as you saw."

"But you were amazing! A little scary but really amazing!"

"Your quirk isn't a curse. A curse is something bad that happens that's out of your control. You can control your quirk. You already did when you helped Deku beat Overhaul. And…" Futari sighed. "I don't want to sugarcoat you into doing this, so I'll just ask." Eri continued to stare at him. "Can you…use your quirk to restore my strength?"

Eri became extremely scared. "W-why?" Futari was upset with himself. _Asking a 6-year-old girl who has been mentally scarred by her quirk to use her quirk. Class act, idiot._ Futari thought.

"Because Eri, those heroes on the tv are going to be killed. Every single one of them. If that happens, Japan will be thrown into chaos. These heroes…they are very important. They give civilians hope and they give younger heroes something to strive to be. If they die, it'll destroy the morale of everyone in Japan and cause the villains to start taking over everything… I know it's a lot but I hope you understand."

Eri thought to herself for a second. "So, if I reverse you, you will go and protect the heroes?"

"Yes. I am strong enough to."

"But… you aren't a hero…"

Futari smiled at her. "I know. But if I can stop the destruction of Japan, it doesn't matter who I am. If I'm on the hero's side and I can stop villains in some way, I should do it. Look at you. You aren't a hero but if you didn't help Deku, he and Mirio would have died and you would have been captured."

Eri looked at the ground still trembling. She started to cry a bit. "I don't know…if I can do it. If I mess up, you'll die! Or I'll make you a kid! Or-"

Futari hugged her. "It's okay, Eri. It's okay to be scared of your quirk. It's very powerful after all. But…you will only learn how to control it if you use it. I believe that you won't hurt me, Eri. You are a sweet little girl."

Her horn grew quite a bit as she cried. "Okay, Tari. I'll try." She began to glow. Futari felt all the ailments of his body disappear. No more soreness, no more pain, no more hunger. She completely restored him. He escaped her grip so that she couldn't reverse him any further.

"Thank you, Eri," Futari said softly.

"You are welcome, but I can't shut off my quirk!" She began to panic. Her horn started to grow immensely. Futari in a split second blitzed behind her and chopped her neck to knock her out. Futari felt terrible about it.

"I'm sorry, Eri…but you did well." Futari picked her up and laid her on one of the recovery beds. He heard Recovery Girl coming back. He opened the window and jumped out. "Typhon." Wings crew out of his back as his skin become black, his teeth became long, his nails became sharp and his eyes became red. He flew as fast as he could the air rippling from his take off.

Over at Tartarus, Muscular swatted Miruko away sending her flying into a building and then she remained laying on the ground, pantingShe was dead tired and could barely move anymore. Endeavor fired a blast of blue flame and Muscular clapped the air creating a shockwave blowing away the fire and the heroes. Best Jeanist wrapped fibers around Muscular and tried to restrain him so that Edgeshot could move in for the knockout. Muscular flexed out of the fabric and smacked Edgeshot out of the air, too quickly for him to dodge. Yoroimusha rushed at Muscular asdraw his sword but, Muscular grabbed the sword by its blade and shattered it. As Muscular winded up for a punch, Crust tackled Yoroimusha out of the way and blocked Muscular's punch with his shield sending him flying backward. Hawks was completely out of feathers. Ryukyu tried to turn back into a dragon but could not completely do it because of fatigue. Wash was basically standing there being useless. Kamui woods attempted to restrain Muscular with his wood but Muscular casually ripped it apart.

"Man! I wish you guys were fresh! This is kind of sad! The top 10 pro heroes are going to go out having their heads smashed in by me after not putting up much of a fight! Not very glorious. But after this, I'll head over to some of the other heroes to kill them too. That should be way more fun!"

Endeavor stood back up almost completely drained. "I won't…let you do that." Endeavour stepped forward slowly.

Muscular then got flashbacks to when Deku said the same thing to him and got incredibly angry. "Time to turn that head of yours into a pancake!" His muscle fibers multiplied, and he lunged forward towards the fatigued pros. As he closed in he felt a foot dig into his face, sending him flying back into the walls of Tartarus. It was Futari. He stood between Muscular and the pro heroes. Muscular exploded out of the rumble screaming to the top of his lungs. "Who did that?!" He saw Futari. "Who the hell are you kid?"

Futari's wings slowly stopped flaaping and he landed. He turned and saw a shocked Kamui Woods. "Well isn't this ironic? The very same guy who detained me last year which got me placed in a detention center for almost a year, ends being one of the people I save, committing the exact same crime he arrested me for. Hilarious." Futari said with a smile on his face. "Multimodal," Futari whispered to himself. Claws grew out his fingers and his legs shifted into cheetah legs. His arms, wings, and cheetah legs all became more muscular because he combined those limbs with the strength of gorilla muscles. His canine teeth became skinnier and longer like snake fangs. "Pro heroes! You guys are beyond tired. Get out of here and heal. I can hold this guy back."

Endeavour yelled back recognizing Futari from the news. "What the hell are you doing?! You are a civilian! Do you understand what it means for a pro-hero to run away and allow a civilian to help them?!"

"Do you realize what it means to watch the top 10 pro heroes get slaughtered on national television?" Futari retorted calmly.

Muscular began to laugh hysterically. "A teen civilian?! HAHAHAHAHA. I thought you were some kind of demon hero! But if all you are is a civilian kid then I have nothing to worry about. Move out of my way kid and I won't kill you."

Futari looked at Muscular and smiled sadistically. "I can't believe you can talk so much shit because I'm a young teen. Be careful. The last teen you underestimated knocked you on your ass and sent you here on a stretcher!"

Every vein in Muscular's head came out. He was furious. "I'll kill you along with the pro heroes' kid. Get ready!" Muscular's muscle fibers sprouted everywhere and he lunged creating a massive shockwave behind him.

Futari began to fly, ready for a fight. "You aren't destroying hero society, Muscular!"


	17. Chapter 16: It's a Hero's Job

**Chapter 16: It's a Hero's Job to Protect Civilians**

"It's Futari Taiyku! Winner of the Tokyo Festival and the boy who hunted down an abusive politician just yesterday. He looks quite terrifying! He has stepped onto the battlefield in an extremely dangerous, situation but this isn't his first rodeo. Our sources found this out just this morning after weeks of investigating: last year, Futari Taiyku was the person responsible for the Tokyo Trafficking Incident where the top members of a human trafficking organization were found in the middle of the street in critical condition. He was sent to a youth detention facility for about a year by a known corrupt judge. This current situation is not his only vigilante work!" The new reporter explained throughout all electronics in Tokyo.

Futari noticed a soreness in his foot. _A hardening quirk?_ He thought to himself. Muscular jumped and tried to punch Futari. Futari wanted to dodge the punch, but it would send forth a shockwave that would hit the pro heroes. Futari knew that in terms of strength Muscular was much more powerful, so fighting Muscular head-on would be a mistake. Futari flew to Muscular's flank and kicked Muscular's forearm to divert the shockwave of the punch away from the heroes, then swung his arm to cut Muscular's face. Only a small scratch. _That hardening quirk is strong like Kirishima's! I can slash cars with these claws! And my swing should be way stronger because I have gorilla muscles!_ Futari thought to himself in frustration. Muscular attempted to grab one of Futari's legs with his other arm but Futari kicked off Muscular's head to get some distance between them. This left open a path for Muscular to rush to the pro heroes.

"Agh! You are annoying!" Muscular shouted before seeing his path to smash the other pro heroes. "HA! Dumbass!" Muscular lunged towards Endeavour.

"A simpleton," Futari mumbled to himself as his arm turned into an elephant trunk. Futari jetted after Muscular and whipped Muscular with the trunk, then wrapped the trunk around Muscular's foot and proceeded to throw him back through Tartarus' walls. Futari turned to the pro heroes. "YOU GUYS ARE LIABILITIES RIGHT NOW! WHAT DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND ABOUT THAT?! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE AND GET HEALED SO YOU CAN FIGHT LATER!"

Endeavor got mad. "NO CHILD WILL TELL ME HOW TO DO MY JOB!"

"YOU CAN'T EVEN TAKE A STEP! YOU ARE LITERALLY STANDING THERE TO LOOK TOUGH! I HAVE A LIMIT ON THIS FORM! I CAN'T KEEP WASTING TIME TO PROTECT YOU ALL. I HAVE TO FIGHT HIM WITHOUT WORRYING ABOUT YOU GUYS!"

Before Endeavour could yell back, Hawks puts his hand on Endeavour's shoulder. "As much as I hate to admit it, he's right, Enji. Let's fall back and recuperate a bit so we can actually fight back. Remember that as heroes we need to do our best to survive when it's possible so we can continue our work," Hawks said calmly.

Endeavor became red with rage. "SO, YOU WANT ME, THE NUMBER 1 HERO, TO LET A CIVILIAN FIGHT A WELL-KNOWN MURDERER?!"

Futari turned back around to pay attention to Muscular, but he continued talking. "WHO CARES IF I'M A CIVILIAN?! YOU ARE ALL IN GRAVE DANGER. I HAVE THE POWER TO HELP YOU ALL LIVE. YOU ARE TELLING ME THAT JUST BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE A LICENSE I'M SUPPOSE TO WATCH ALL OF BE BRUTALLY MURDERED AND WATCH HERO SOCIETY CRUMBLE?! SCREW YOU AND ANYONE WHO SHARES YOUR BELIEF IN THAT STUPID STEREOTYPE! ANYONE CAN DO SOMETHING HEROIC! I DON'T NEED YOUR PERMISSION OR A LICENSE TO DO SO!" Futari yelled sharing his beliefs.

Endeavor was shocked by Futari's speech and determination. "Come on Endeavour. Let's move!" Hawk said while grabbing Endeavour's arm. The pro heroes began to evacuate towards the police barricade blocking the bridge that leaves Tartarus.

Muscular exploded out of the rumble. "Why is your generation so annoying?!" Muscular yelled to the top of his lungs. The scratch on his face had disappeared _. Regeneration. He has hardening, regeneration, and a strength enhancement quirk. Hopefully, that's all. He isn't a mindless Nomu so I doubt he has more than those 3 quirks._ Futari thought to himself.

Muscular saw the top 10 heroes escaping. "I was tasked with killing those heroes by All for One, himself," Muscular said in rage.

"Oooooh...sorry about not letting you murder people, man. That's my bad. But, hey, on the bright side, you have regeneration so you can actually survive getting ripped apart by me." Futari said sarcastically.

"Show me...YOUR BLOOD!" Muscular ran forward at Futari. Muscular went for a punch but Futari blitzed around the hit and tried to bite Muscular's shoulder to inject him with poison, however, the hardening quirk stop his teeth from going through.

"AH! Ouch!" Futari said as he grabbed his mouth, wincing in pain. Muscular spun around for a second hit but Futari was able to duck under it and kick out Muscular's knee with a horse leg he just formed then Futari rolled backward quickly to give himself space.

"That didn't even hurt! It just made me fall! DIE!" Muscular leaped from the crawling position he was in and drove his fist towards Futari. Futari jumped backward and began to fly but he was pushed away by a gust of wind from Muscular punching the ground and completely obliterating it. "Tsk," Muscular said as he pulled his arm out of the floor. He had created a massive crater. Futari smashed the floor in front of himself creating a cloud of smoke. He cut to left and did the same thing then to the right and repeated the smashing a third time. Then, Futari began to fly and create a gust with his wings. The cloud of dirt was blown all around Muscular. Muscular began to laugh. "Is this cover for you to run away? Or are you stalling?!" He asked with a cocky smile. The smoke shifted on Muscular's left. He threw a punch in that direction connecting with a large boulder. "Eh?" Muscular asked confused. Futari then soared in behind Muscular and stabbed straight through Muscular's torso. "AAAHHHH!" Muscular yelled in immense pain staggering forward. Muscular stepped forward quickly freeing himself from Futari's claws and flailed his arm backward nailing Futari in the rib cage.

Futari went flying towards the ground a dozen yards away. "UGH!" He grunted as he landed. Futari could not believe how powerful Muscular's strength was. One hit and it wasn't even a clean punch but it still cracked his ribs. Muscular clapped his hands together unleashing a massive shockwave blowing away the smoke around him. Futari quickly drove himself out of the way of the shockwave. Futari looked at Muscular while holding his ribs. Muscular was laboring because of the stab wound but as the holes in Muscular's torso faded away, he began to stand up normally.

Muscular's face was straight. "How did you stab me even though I have a hardening quirk?" Muscular asked.

Futari looked at him. "Coating my armadillo claws is mollusk shells," Futari answered.

"Well, I don't know what that means, but you are pretty annoying. Good thing hitting you still works." Muscular said while pointing to Futari's ribs. "How many did I break? 2? 3?"

"I'm not sure. I didn't really pay attention to it because I was too busy laughing at you screaming like you were giving birth." Futari retorted.

The muscle fibers consumed Muscular's entire body. "I cannot wait to hear you beg for mercy."

"You better learn some patience then. You'll be waiting for a long time." Futari answered as he grew his wings and went on the offensive, which shocked Muscular. Tried another clapping shockwave but Futari quickly maneuvered around it. Muscular threw a punch at Futari but Futari quickly changed directions to slash the punching arm from the side. The slash went a few inches deep into the forearm. Muscular rotated quickly to try to punch him with his other good arm but Futari blitzed above the second punch and slashed the shoulder blade of that arm.

Muscular began to get even angrier. "You are like a fly!" He shouted. Futari was completely focused on going for the win. He had a strategy mapped out in his head. _Now that both arms have to regenerate!..._ Futari thought to himself as he flew behind Muscular. Futari quickly turned himself around and flew at a massively high speed towards Muscular's back. Muscular was turning around. Futari was flying with his arms ready to pierce Muscular again, opening his mouth to reveal fangs coated by the armor of a turtle shell. Muscular saw Futari's fangs as he was rotating around to face Futari around and understood exactly what Futari was trying to do. Muscular lifted his right foot. Futari reached Muscular and his claws pierced into Muscular again, but this time he began to pull Muscular forward to bite him. Muscular stomps the ground as hard as he can, leveling the ground again and creating an explosion of wind and rocks. Futari was sent flying backward by this explosion. As Futari attempted to stabilize himself in the air, Muscular already jumped above Futari. Since he was too far to punch, Futari he opted to clap his hands together before Futari could regain control of his body, sending a shockwave that shoved Futari into the ground face first, stunning him and causing him to cough up blood. Muscular quickly followed Futari as he hit the ground, winding up a punch and punching into Futari's back destroying the ground once again. _That's it!_ Muscular thought to himself excitedly. But as Muscular had this thought, he realized there was a sharp pain surging through his arms. He glanced at his arm to see multiple spikes piercing through it, but before he could even scream in pain a quick blue light appeared out of the corner of Muscular's eyes. He turned to look at it.

"Light Refraction!" A female said. A blinding light stunned Muscular as he turned to look at what the blue light was. Muscular began to screaming holding his eyes with his good arm. Futari jumped out of the cloud of smoke, in to the ground trying to bite Muscular but Muscular heard him jump and instinctively leaped backward.

"Damn it! Close!" Futari yelled as he turned and saw something very surprising. Toru, Aizawa, Present Mic, Shukuchi, and Deku were there. The blue light was Shukuchi's teleportation. "What? What are you guys doing here?"

*10 minutes before*

Shukuchi was still at UA in the ambulance getting healed by people with healing quirks in the courtyard. Aizawa had escorted Class 1A back to the dorms and turned on the tv so that they could watch what was happening at Tartarus. Class 1A was demoralized from both the traitor situation and now watching the bleak situation at Tartarus. However, Kirishima did not want the mood to be depressing so he began to cheer for the heroes.

"COME ON ENDEAVOUR. YOU CAN WIN! DON'T LET THAT FREAK BEAT YOU!" Kirishima screamed. There was silence in the room still.

Bakugo stood up and grabbed the tv. "OI! BEST JEANIST. DON'T YOU DARE LOSE TO THAT WANNABE BODYBUILDER. I'M GOING TO SURPASS YOU, SO I NEED YOU TO LIVE TO SEE IT!" These two kept cheering all alone then suddenly Iida began to cheer because he remembered to be an example for the students.

"COME ON TOP 10. TEACH HIM SOME MANNERS." The class erupted in cheers for the heroes to win, to live. Aizawa smiled a bit at the scene though he was worried out of his mind. Suddenly Aizawa's phone began to ring so he stepped out of the room.

"Hello Recovery Gi-." Aizawa answered.

"Aizawa. We have a situation." Recovery Girl said quickly.

Aizawa's stomach dropped. "Is it another attack?"

"No. Futari is no longer in my office and Eri is knocked out the bed."

"WHAT?!" Aizawa exclaimed. "Do you know where Futari went?"

"No, but the window is open so I'm assuming he jumped out of it."

Aizawa paused for a second. "Recovery Girl…do you have the news station on?"

Recovery Girl realized the situation. "You don't think he is heading to Tartarus do you?!"

There was silence. "Well… the situation there is dire… and he's done vigilante things before…it's certainly possible."

"But then why is Eri knocked out?!"

"If… if Eri activated her quirk and couldn't shut it off, how would you stop her if I wasn't there?"

"Knock her out…What are we going to do?! Muscular is an extremely dangerous villain and now he has more quirks! If Futari goes to fight him-"

"I'll get Shukuchi and Present Mic then teleport there. If Futari gets there, then that's someone Shukuchi can teleport to so we can help the heroes as well."

"But Aizawa, how will Shukuchi be able to teleport you all? He's exhausted. His body won't move."

"…wake up Eri."

"What? Aizawa we can't-."

"We don't have a choice." Aizawa hung up the phone and sighed then turned to his left and saw Toru. He sighed. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Let me go with you all and help you," Toru asked.

"No. It's far too dangerous." Aizawa answered quickly.

"But I can use my quirk to stun Muscular!"

"I know you care about Futari but I can't allow you to do that," Aizawa said as he began to walk away.

"I'm one of the only people in the world that can stop Futari from murdering someone while using his quirk," Toru said to Aizawa's back.

Aizawa stopped. "I can just erase his quirk, Toru but...on the off chance I somehow can't use my quirk on him…I guess it makes sense. Come on BUT YOU WILL FOLLOW EVERYTHING I SAY." Toru started jumping up and down nodding her head. Aizawa poked his head back into the dorm room. "Iida! Make sure everyone stays in this room!" Aizawa and Toru began to jog towards the courtyard to get Shukuchi. On the way, Aizawa texted Present Mic to meet him in the courtyard. As Aizawa, Toru, and Present Mic were making their way to Shukuchi, Futari arrived at the battlefield which became the focus of every source of media. The three arrived in the courtyard to hear a deafening scream.

There was a radio broadcasting the situation near the area where Shukuchi was getting healed. "AAAAAAAAH! HEAL ME! THAT'S MY SON! I NEED TO TELEPORT THERE NOW!" SHukuchi angrily yelled at the doctor.

"I'm healing you as fast as I can but even if I do finishing healing you, you'll be putting your life at risk if you use your quirk again. Your body needs time to rest!" The doctor said.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT SHIT. I'M TELEPORTING AS SOON AS I CAN."

"Shukuchi, calm down," Aizawa said while walking up.

"Aizawa. That is my son. I raised him like my own blood so don't you DARE tell me to calm down!"

"Listen. I have a plan. We can help Futari. Now stop freaking out so we can do it. Eri will heal you completely so you can teleport all of us to Futari and then we will help him defeat Muscular."

"Alright. Fine." Shukuchi said begrudgingly. Aizawa and Present Mic grabbed Shukuchi and helped move him to Recovery Girl's office while Toru followed. As they went to the nurse's office Iida called Aizawa.

"Eraserhead Sensei! Deku ran out of the dorm room!" Iida explained in a panic.

Aizawa paused. "Just let him be. I know where he is going"

The 4 arrived at the nurse's office. Eri had been woken up. "Hey, Eri. Listen. I know you just woke up, but look at the tv." Eri turned and looked at the television. It showed Futari kicking Muscular's arm to mess up a shockwave. "As you see, you did it. You were able to use your quirk to heal Futari. But now Futari is out there trying to protect hero society and we don't want him to die, so we need you to heal someone one more time." Aizawa points at Shukuchi. "If you heal him, we can save Futari and stop Muscular."

Eri nodded her head and stood up. Her body began to glow as she touched Shukuchi. "Please help Tari…" Shukuchi felt reinvigorated. Aizawa erased Eri's quirk before she began to reverse Shukuchi's age.

Shukuchi jumped out of the recovery bed. "Of course, I'll help Futari. He's my son." Shukuchi tapped Toru. "Alright let's-."

The nursing door flew open. The 4 turned to see Deku panting at the door.

"I knew it…" Deku said out of breath.

"I was wondering if you'd make it, Midoriya," Aizawa said bluntly.

"Well, Futari seemed to be fully healed which is impossible in such a short time. The only person that can do something that amazing is Eri. I came here because I thought Eri might have been unable to stop her quirk, but I guess I caught you guys leaving to help Futari instead… Can I come? I have fought Muscular before so I know his attack pattern."

"Hurry up!" Shukuchi yelled before Aizawa could answer. Deku ran up to the group. "Hold hands, everyone. The five held each other's hands and they disappeared with a blue light.

All 5 of them appeared at Tartarus to see Muscular with his hand in the ground.

"Close your eyes, everyone! Light Refraction!" Toru yelled before a blinding light appeared and stunned Muscular. Futari leaped out of the smoke and tried to bite Muscular but missed because Muscular panicked and jumped backward.

"What? What are you guys doing here?" Futari asked as he turned to see them all.

Toru put one glove on her hip and the other glove pointed at Futari. "The Invisible Girl Action Squad is here to save you! After all, it's a hero's job to protect civilians, Futari!"

"Invisible Girl Action Squad? Is this a five-year-old's kid show?" Futari answered with a confused smile.

Shukuchi threw a bag at Futari. It had three drumsticks of chicken. "Eat that to offset the hunger of your quirk. I'm assuming that using multiple animals makes you starve much faster so sorry I didn't bring you more food."

Futari then realized how hungry he was. He only had about two minutes left before his quirk started to damage his own body. _Thank god for my dad._ Futari thought as he began to consume a drumstick. "It's called 'Multi-Modial' and yeah. I get hungry extremely fast using this technique, so thanks. I might not have beaten him fast enough."

Shukuchi looked at his son feeling both proud and angry for his reckless. "You are grounded, by the way, for having Eri use her quirk and then putting yourself in extreme danger," Shukuchi mentioned.

Futari swallowed. "Fine." Futari grabbed another drumstick.

Deku walked to Futari with a bright smile on his face. He stuck his hand out for a fist bump. Futari fist bumped him. "Are you okay, Futari?"

Futari finished the second drumstick and swallowed. "Yeah, I'm fine. The top 10 are alive so mission is half way accomplished. Now we just got to beat Muscular"

Deku put his hand down and smiled at Futari. "Well, we are here to help you stop Muscular and make sure you get out of here alive and well!"

"Thanks, Deku," Futari said with a smile.

Aizawa walks over to Futari. "Good thing you aren't a student. I'd expel you for doing something like this."

"Nah you wouldn't. You like me too much and even if you did, I wouldn't be too upset. School is hassle anyway." Futari said to Eraserhead as he finished the last drumstick.

Toru walked up to Futari. "Hahaha. You ate those drumsticks like a dog, Fu!"

"Seriously, you have to stop with that awful nickname. And my quirk makes me starve myself. Using my quirk I am forced to fast. Using your quirk, you are forced to be nude so we both have weird rules…Nudist

"I'm. Not. A. Nudist!" She tapped his shoulder as she said every word.

"Oh? Then what are you?"

She put her hands behind her back nervously. "I'm...I'm a girl who is glad you are okay, Futari." Futari's cheeks got hot. _Good thing I have black skin right now or she'd see me blushing._ Futari thought to himself. "What is that on your back?" Toru said pointing at his back.

"Oh, this is a turtle shell with porcupine spikes coming out of it. The spikes are coated with the turtle shell armor. I used it to block Muscular's punch on my back and hurt him at the same time."

"You look so cute! Even though the shell is all black, you are like a big turtle!"

 _A turtle with spikes on its back is cute? How?_ Futari thought to himself shaking his head. Futari sighed. "You make it sound so lame…"

"Oi. Stop flirting. He's regaining his vision. Futari. What quirks does he have?"

"Regeneration, hardening and his normal Muscle Fibers quirk. Futari quickly answered. Aizawa proceeded to take eye drops. "Aizawa. If I can inject a lot of poison in his system, we win."

"Alright. We'll set up a coordinated attack. I'll erase his hardening quirk then. Present Mic and Toru stay in the back and provide support. Shukuchi try to touch Muscular. Deku and Futari you guys engage Muscular. Shukuchi, find a way to touch Muscular using the two boys as teleporting points. I'll be in the center erasing his quirks to disrupt him. Let's go!"

Futari turned to Deku. "Let's help my dad touch Muscular. If he does, this fight is basically over."

"Ok!" Deku said nodding his head.

Muscular regained his vision, his arm regenerated, and he looked up at the 6 heroes. "Oh wow! You guys always do multiply like-." Muscular eyes met with Deku. "EEEEEEEEH?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Muscular got extremely angry with veins poking out of his head.

"Ah? Deku? He said he needed to put you back to sleep." Futari retorted.

"Wha-what? I-I didn't say that!" Deku said blushing, flailing his arms everywhere.

"Now he's just being modest. He said that he needed to discipline his son and make him go to bed." Futari continued.

Muscular began to yell cracking the rocks. "Can you stop making me sound so arrogant?!" Deku whispered to Futari.

"He gets mad easily. We can use that to our advantage." Futari whispered. Muscular lunged forward going straight for Deku. Deku activated Full Cowl and ran forward to meet Muscular. At the last second, Deku jumped to the left barely escaping the punch. Then Deku found his footing and flipped forward towards Muscular.

"Manchester smash!" Deku yelled as he brought his foot down. Muscular began to move his other hand to block the Deku's kick as Futari dropped from the sky with great speed stepping on the top of Muscular's arm, which stopped Muscular from blocking Deku's kick. Futari's back was facing Muscular. Futari jumped back in the air the instant he landed on Muscular's arm and used a newly formed horse leg to mule kick Muscular in the face. Aizawa erased Muscular's hardening quirk. Deku's kick hit Muscular on the top his head while Futari's hoof hit Muscular right on the nose staggering him.

Shukuchi teleported to his son as the hits landed on Muscular and touched Muscular's arm. "Present Mic!"

"Let's do it!" Present yelled. Present took a deep breath.

"20 yards about 45 degrees to your left!" Shukuchi shouted.

Present turned 45 degrees to his left. "AAAAAHHHHHH!" Present Mic began to shout letting his massive devastating soundwaves.

Shukuchi teleported Muscular into the sound waves. "ARRGGG!" Muscular was having his eardrums get destroyed by Present Mic. He began to cover his ears to reduce the sound a bit.

Toru pulled out two magnifying glasses and crossed the lens. "Light Refraction-." Light began to conjure on the lens creating a bright light. "Angel Ray!" The light projected from the lens in a focused beam. She aimed it at Muscular's right hand which was covering his ear. Muscular's hand began to be incinerated. Muscular began screaming pain and dropped his right hand. Toru then did the same to the his left hand. Present Mic was running out of air, so the soundwaves started to get weaker. Muscular took advantage of this and jumped above the waves towards Present Mic to smash him into the floor.

Shukuchi stuck out his hand. "And where are we going?" Shukuchi teleported Muscular out of the way of everyone. Muscular spawned retaining the same motion and smashing into the floor. His eyes were wide open, jaw dropped a bit. He could not believe what just happened. He turned to look at Shukuchi and saw Shukuchi's menacing straight face.

"This ain't worth it!" Muscular turned and jumped too fast for Aizawa to erase his strength quirk. Muscular was running away.

"Mr. Taiyku!" Shukuchi turned and saw Deku ready to punch.

"Alright!" Shukuchi affirmed.

"Teleporting-." Shukuchi teleported Deku in the path of Muscular's jump. "Detroit Smash!" Deku drove his right hand into Muscular's face knocking him backward and sending him flying. Futari flew above the falling Muscular and dove straight down into him spinning with his left set of long claws out in front. He was basically a flying drill. Futari's whole body drove straight through Muscular's abdomen then Futari quickly turning his fingers into octopus tentacles and proceeded to slam Muscular into the ground. Shukuchi teleported Deku back to the group.

Futari was still in the air. "Aizawa! Let's end this!" Aizawa nodded his head and blinked. Futari began to dive down letting his wings and gravity carry him. Muscular yelled and stood up again, his wounds healing. Aizawa erased his hardening quirk. Deku leaped forward to Muscular prepping a kick. Muscular read him this time and punched forward to smash Deku's leg.

Shukuchi teleported Deku under the punch. "Teleporting St. Louis Smash!" A roundhouse connected with Muscular's stomach but even though Muscular was in pain he stood his ground. Muscular heard Futari dive down from above him and confirmed that he was the biggest threat and ignored Deku. Muscular moved his opposite hand back to punch upward and nail Futari with a shockwave. Muscular began to look up at Futari with a sadistic smile on his face.

Toru began to glow. "Shu! Help me!" Futari looked at her and immediately understood what she was doing.

Shukuchi grimaced. "Shu…?" He mumbled under his breath before he teleported Toru above Muscular in his line of sight.

Futari and Aizawa closed their eyes. "Flashbang!" Toru emitted a massive light from her body to stun Muscular so that he didn't knock Futari out of the sky. Muscular screamed holding his eyes. Futari decided not to attack Muscular but decided to land behind Muscular instead because Aizawa's eyes weren't open to erase the hardening quirk.

"Thanks, Toru," Futari said as he landed.

"No problem," she answered. Muscular knew Toru was in front of her and tried to smash in front himself to hit her but she already had her lens out. "Angel Ray!" She blasted a beam of light into Muscular's hands as they smashed down, burning his hands and causing Muscular to stop the swing and stagger backward. Shukuchi teleported Toru out of Muscular's range.

Aizawa opens his eyes again. "Go, Futari. I'm ready." Futari lunged to Muscular. Muscular attempted to jump but only jumped a few feet because Aizawa erased the muscle fibers quirk when he saw Muscular prep to jump. Futari sent his claws forward. Aizawa erased the hardening quirk right as Futari got to Muscular. Futari stabbed through Muscular's torso and sank his snake fangs into Muscular's neck. He then shifted his claws into jellyfish tentacles pumping Muscular full of poison. Muscular's movements slowed then stopped.

Futari took his fangs and tentacles out of Muscular. "The most dangerous animals in the world aren't the ones with the biggest claws, fangs, or muscle, it's the ones with the most lethal toxins. Enjoy 1 pint of a fusion between the 4 deadliest poisons in your body. You can regenerate as much as you want. The poison will just continuously kill your cells." Futari deactivated his quirk and became extremely tired so he sat.

Shukuchi was surprised. "And here I was thinking you'd try to murder him."

"Well, luckily for him, I wasn't as pissed at him as Kaminari. Besides, the poison is continuously killing him anyway so it's much worse than cutting off his head." Futari answered.

Aizawa wrapped his cloth around Muscular and said, "Nice Job, everyone."


	18. Epilogue: The Two-Faced Animal Hero

**Epilogue: The Two-Faced Animal Hero: Typhon**

A few hours had passed. Muscular was put within a makeshift containment unit after being pumped with a massive amount of sedatives. To be safe they left the poison in his system. Shukuchi teleported Futari to a hospital to get his ribs and other injuries checked out. Toru and Deku were teleported back to UA. Aizawa, Shukuchi, and Present Mic remained at Tartarus and helped the rest of the heroes contain the villains. Once the top 10 rested a bit they came back into the fight. Even though they were fatigued, they were a massive swing factor for the heroes and police and they were able to recapture all the villians. It was considered a victory for the heroes though there was still tension within hero society. The fact that All for One escaped and that none of the premier League of Villian's members were captured created massive concern. Also, the fact that someone as powerful as Muscular was able to adopt two extra quirks without completely losing his mind was alarming, but for now there was nothing anyone could do about it. Futari was recognized by the public as a hero even though officially he wasn't one. Futari's body was completely destroyed by using "Multi-Modal" for so long. He hadn't trained enough with it since he only could train with his quirk over the last 3 weeks. Because of using his quirk to fly to Tartarus and using multimodal for about 3 minutes, certain muscles had catabolized a tiny bit, so he was told to not fully transform for about 10 days so his body could rebuild itself. The doctor explained that if he fought Muscular alone, he would've had to fight longer to only possibly beat him and would have died immediately afterwards even if Futari did win. Because of this, Futari became even more grateful for the friends and family he had gained since he has been free. The doctor came back into the room.

"Hey, Futari. You are free to be discharged from the hospital. Eat a lot of meat and rest for the next 10 days like we discussed." The doctor explained.

"And here I was waiting for a cop to come in here and tell me that I'm under arrested for vigilante work," Futari said while slowly getting up.

"Aizawa took responsibility for your actions and I asked the police to let you be." A voice said walking into the room.

Futari turned to look at the doorway. "En-Endeavour? The number 1 hero?" Futari said being shocked to see him. "Didn't think you liked me much since I yelled at you…sorry about that. I'm a lot more aggressive when I use my quirk."

"It's fine. I just wanted to thank you for saving the other heroes and myself. It's a shame. If any of us were fresh or were just stronger, Muscular wouldn't have been an issue for even one of us and All for One wouldn't have escaped." Endeavor said leaning against the wall with his arm folded.

"All for One is someone who could go toe to toe with All Might, the greatest hero in history. Don't let a defeat from him ruin your confidence. As long as hero society exists, someone wil come up and stop him. As for Muscular, you all could barely function." Futari said.

"My son, Shoto, will be stronger than you but…you are impressive. Go to hero school so that you can intern under me."

"…I've been thinking about it. I didn't want to go before because I…I wanted to prove to society that a person doesn't need to be a hero to be heroic and to do good things."

Endeavour smiled a bit. "You've already done that haven't you?"

"Oh. I guess I have now that I think about it." Futari answered.

There was an awkward silence. Endeavor got off the wall. "Well, I'm going to go now. The reporters have been trying to get in here to interview you and I hate them so good luck." Endeavor walked out of the room with one hand up, gesturing "Goodbye." _I guess I did accomplish my goal, didn't I?..._ Futari thought to himself. Futari got out of the recovery bed but then several reporters ran into the room.

"Hello Futari. I have quite a few questions for you." One reporter said.

"Futari, can I get a word from you?" Another asked.

"Mr. Taiyku! What is your opinion of people criticizing the heroes for needing to be saved by you?" A third asked. Then an explosion of questions flooded the room.

Futari began to get a headache. "Alright! Everyone stop talking! I'll give one speech then I'm leaving because I need a nap." There was dead silence and a ton of microphones and cameras in his face. "Seriously? Do I need a mic shoved in my face?" One of the reporters moved back his mic. "Thank you." Futari sighed. "As the public figured out, I was previously arrested for vigilante work before because of a corrupt judge and because I was naïve. I wasn't thinking about the legal repercussions. I heard a woman in danger and I saved her. But it wasn't naïve. I wasn't wrong. There is no problem with what I did then and no problem with what I did a few hours ago. All Might was the Symbol of Peace until a few months ago when he retired. When he retired, our nation was shaken to its core and villains came out left and right. But honestly, it was foolish of All Might to try and shoulder all of societies burdens by himself. And it was unfair that we, as a society, let him do that. It doesn't matter how strong the pillar is, building a house on one foundation is a terrible idea. All you need to do is break that foundation and the home will fall. That's why you need multiple pillars to hold up a home. Society needs to stop depending on one man to uphold everything; everyone needs to help. That goes for the way we see heroes and cops as well. So many times we see danger and think to ourselves, 'well the heroes will take care of it' or the 'police will fix this' and become complacent. Heroes and the police cannot solve every single problem in this world; they can't. Like us, they are people too and sometimes they need help like we, civilians, do. Sometimes, people don't even contact heroes because they assume the heroes already know about the problem. Stop being complacent. If you are capable, then after you contact the heroes or police, save someone! I'm not saying to fight the league of villains but do things well within your power. If a building is on fire and you have a water quirk, help to try help put it out. If someone is starving to death on the street, feed them. Contribute any little thing you can to help society. Let's be our own symbol of peace. That'll help the heroes out a little bit. But please don't take what I said to the extreme and put yourself in needless danger…just try to do the little things you can to help out Japan. An American president once said to 'don't ask what your country can do for you but for what you can do for your country… anyway, I'm going home. Bye'"

More question surged from the crowd but Futari was done. He pushed through the crowd and started on his way home. On his way home random people began to run up to him cheering and asking for his autograph. Just getting on and off the train was a hassle. Once Futari got home, he took off his shoes and walked to the kitchen. There was a sign from his father on the fridge. "I'm out drinking right now with Aizawa and Present Mic. Midnight agreed to go on a date with me! Anyway, Present Mic convinced me to not ground you so you aren't grounded. Please do whatever the doctors asked of you and DO NOT FIGHT SUPERPOWERFUL VILLAINS PLEASE. Food is in the fridge and hopefully, I come home tonight. See you soon." Futari smiled. _Even if I wanted to get in trouble, I definitely could not right now,_ Futari thought to himself. Futari walked upstairs and to his room. He laid down on his bed and pulled out his phone. He went on social media and noticed a brand new meme. It was him smiling looking in his normal state and then him angry within his quirk. He laughed a bit and then noticed many epic looking pictures of him from the Tokyo Festival and his fight with Muscular with the trending name "The Two-Faced Civilian _." Two Faced Civilian, huh…makes me sound bipolar but not terrible…_ Futari thought to himself as he fell asleep.

A couple of hours passed. It was 11 P.M. when Futari was woken up by a knock on the door. It was Aizawa and his dad. Futari opened the door and began to help carry his father.

"He drank beer like it is water. I forgot how much he can down." Aizawa said as they laid Shukuchi on his bed.

"I'm surprised you aren't drunk," Futari said with a smile.

"Tsk. I have to teach tomorrow."

"Ouch. That sucks."

"Don't remind me…Futari…you should become a hero at UA. I'll have them let you skip a year so that you can be in Class 1A though you'll have to make up a year of schooling in other subjects." Aizawa said as he was leaving.

"What? About hero exams?" Futari answered as Aizawa got in his car.

"You helped beat a villain who was considered extremely dangerous in his normal state and he had two extra quirks. You killed over 30 Nomu attacking UA in around 8 minutes not to mention actually defeating Kaminari himself. I'm sure I can persuade the teachers."Aizawa said bluntly.

"I'll think about it," Futari answered.

Aizawa looked to his backseat. "Alright. I'm staying up for the next three hours so I'll know if you don't come back within two hours." Aizawa said. Futari was really confused but as he closed the door the backseat of Aizawa's car opened. It was Toru.

"Thank you Eraserhead sensei!" She said cheerfully.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. How in the world… Did you guys take her drinking with you?!" Futari asked extremely confused.

"No, idiot. She asked to be taken here when Shukuchi was done…being himself so I went to the dorms and got her and then brought her here." Aizawa answered with a straight face.

"Whoa, Aizawa. Bringing one of your students to me, a male teenager, at 11 PM? You should get a wingman award." Toru blushes but no one can see.

"Well, you are not a dumbass and honestly it's been a very stressful day. I know she would try to sneak out to see you anyway so I'm just avoiding the trouble entirely. Good Night." Aizawa backs the car out of the driveway then drives back in. "On the off chance that you are actually stupid and betray my trust and she ends up pregnant or something, I'll break your arms."

"EHHHHHH?!" Toru yelled.

"If I did that, I'll break them way before you do so you'll have to break my legs, though you'll be competing with my dad." Futari retorted with a straight face. Aizawa smiled and backed out of the driveway, actually leaving this time.

Toru walked up the porch stairs. "You and Aizawa get along very well. That's surprising."

"Well, Aizawa and my dad have worked together before so we already met before," Futari said while he sat down on the porch.

Toru sat down next to him. She poked his wrapped up ribs. "Are you okay?"

"Ouch!" Futari winced. "I'm fine. Just sore as hell." There was silence for a moment. "Thanks for showing up to the fight with Muscular. That was brave."

She stood up holding her hips. "Of course. I'm a hero!" She started to do an impression of All Might. "Har har har. I AM HERE!"

"Please…never do that again."

"Why?"

"Because it was terrible."

"I'd love to hear your impression of All Might."

"Oh nah. I'll leave the voice acting to the professional." Futari sarcastically gestured to Toru.

She sat back down. "So…you guys found the traitor so are you leaving UA? Will I not see you again?" Toru said with a sad tone.

"I'm not sure yet. If I decide to become a hero, then I will go to UA."

"You should become a hero. You are suited for it…and I'd miss you."

Futari laughed a bit. "Well, I live in Musutafu so even if I didn't go into a hero course I could still visit."

"Oh yeah. I forgot." Toru answered chucking.

"How did you forget that? We are at my house." Futari answered back with a smile. There was another awkward silence. "So…you can shoot lasers?!"

"Oh yeah. I refract light with my quirk so I had Mei make me two super magnifying lenses so I can focus the beams and use them as weapons."

"Ah, so you made babies with Hatsume." Futari joked.

"Ugh. It's so weird that she calls her inventions 'babies.'"

"You are telling me. I actually thought she was trying to get with me even though she didn't know my favorite color."

Toru started laughing. "Is knowing your favorite color important to date you?"

"Of course. Otherwise, if she buys me a gift she'll get the wrong color! It's silver before you ask." Futari joked.

"That might be the dumbest thing you've ever said," Toru said giggling.

"The silver or buying me a gift in the wrong color?" Futari questioned.

"Both, honestly. Silver is a weird color to like." Toru said still giggling.

"And what's your favorite color? Transparent?" They both started laughing at each other.

"It's pink."

"Of course, it's pink. How incredibly predictable. Futari said with a smug smile. There was a silence. "…So, wait if you can bend light rays into a beam, you can become visible then right?" Futari asked almost excited.

"Well I COULD but…"

"But what?"

"You wouldn't want to see my face. I'm ugly."

"Um, have you seen what I look like when I use my quirk?"

"…You are still cute using your quirk…"

"Jet black skin, red cat eyes, big ass teeth and sharp nails are cute?"

"It's honestly not that awful."

"Weirdo."

"Hey, you smell me to find out where I am. That's weird."

"Hey! I was just breathing! It's part of my quirk…Can I please see what you look like?"

Toru began to get nervous and blush. "Why do you want to know?"

 _Man, I have to say it directly?!_ Futari thought to himself annoyed. Futari got nervous but took a deep breath. "Well because I like you, Toru, so I'm curious."

"Eeeeeeeeeeeee-." Toru said nervously.

"Eee? Did you break?" Futari asked jokingly.

"No. No. I just…was not expecting you to say that…"

"…Yeah…But I didn't really want to dance around it."

"It's fine. I feel the same way. I like you to Fu…" Futari's smile became a frown from hearing the wretched nickname. "…tari." He smiled again. She giggled at his expression changes and out of nervousness.

"Well if you don't want me to see, it's fi-." Slowly before Futari finished that sentence Toru began to slowly appear as if she was coming out of a fog. She had dark brown hair that went down to the base of her neck. Her skin was smooth and she was a tan, light brown in color. She had a small nose and medium-sized lips. Her eyes were somewhat narrow with yellow irises. She had some scars on her face likely from her dad's beatings. Futari kept blinking. _This is ugly? Hahahaha. What is she talking about?_ Futari could not find words.

"See? You aren't saying anything because I look awful right?"

"You know… you told me a lot of lies when I met you but…you are joking right? Who on God's green Earth called you ugly to make you think that way?!" Futari said while staring at her.

"I did. My scars are awful."

"No. Not at all. They don't bother me. They make you look as tough as you are, honestly." Toru smiled. It was the first time Futari saw her smile. Her smile was warm and genuine. He remembered how Toru was able to stop him from killing Kaminari; how she reminded him that he wasn't a monster. How she chose to help him fight Muscular. He realized how much he appreciated her company. "You are beautiful," Futari said calmly with a smile on his face. Toru's heart melted. She appreciated everything Futari had done for her and her family; what he did for her friends at UA. She liked his personality and enjoyed hanging out with him. After staring at each for a second, she wrapped her arms around Futari's head and kissed him.

2 weeks went by. Hero offices began to open their own vigilante branches of their office due to the impact of Futari's speech to the media. Lawmakers were in talking about a law that allowed civilians to help other civilians in minor situations as long as they do not negatively affect hero work. Futari had visited UA every day and hung out with Aizawa, Deku, and Toru specifically. Futari and Toru had begun dating over the 2 weeks as well.

Class 1A was up to their usually pre-homeroom banter. The pain of Kaminari's betrayal was still there but healing. Aizawa walked into the classroom looking as tired as he usually does. "Ok listen up. Before we train today, I have an announcement. As you know for two weeks we have had only 19 students so we have a free space. Well here's a 'new' student to fill that space.

Futari walked in through the door and stood in front of the class. "Hey, guys. You already know me but I'm Futari Taiyku." Futari pulled out a small whiteboard which had his hero name on it and turned it to face the class. "I am the Two-Faced Animal Hero: Typhon. Nice to re-meet you all. Let's have a good rest of the year."

Futari started walking to his seat. Deku stuck out his fist. "Welcome to Class 1A, Futari."

Futari bumped his fist with Deku. "Thanks, friend."

 _ **The End…?**_


End file.
